The Thing
by Raphaella
Summary: A strange, dangerous creature attacks the turtles one night, leaving not just the shock, but something else in the wounds. Does it want to kill them? When one of them is taken by it, they soon think the answer is yes ... but it isn't ... (Being redone)
1. Attacks

The Thing

A/N: I'm replacing the chapter and correcting all of the mistakes I did, and improving it on the way, so it's MUCH better than the first version.

~

   The sleeping city of New York was a lot quieter at night than ever in the day. Citizens went about their business as usual, living normal lives. Well, this was an unusual, quiet night, though those who were up did not notice. 

   Down below the content people, in an abandoned sub way station, four turtles slept quietly. Their Master, Splinter, meditated in his room before retreating to his bed for a well-earned rest. He had been watching his sons spar most of the day, and trying to tear two certain sons apart had been hard once they forgot it was practice. He was glad his other two sons were there to help pull them apart. Splinter had been exhausted by the end of the day.

   Their whole lair was quiet and only some noise often sounded. Michelangelo groaned as he turned over in his bed, hugging his teddy bear. Above him, on the top bunk, Raphael rarely uttered soft grunts as he slept, fighting whatever dream he was having. In the next compartment of the train, Donatello's finger flexed slightly as they ran over an imaginary keyboard, and above him Leo slept, the quietest of the lot. Not making a sound, the perfect brother slept on in pleasant dreams, not even a stir. Their home was dark and quiet and nothing except the turtles, their Master and a few sewer rats moved. That was then.

   The door Donnie had fitted onto their second exit was slowly pushed open, without a sound. A large shadow, moving just as soundlessly, crept in with eerie movements for something its size. It moved fluidly, but yet slowly, as though careful. It trod cautiously, but the air about it gave off the feeling it didn't need to be cautious; nothing could harm this thing. It appeared to be exploring, seeing new ground. The only sounds it made now were quiet, rough sliding noises of its long, almost dinosaur-like tail on the floor as it was dragged behind; and the muffled-like sounds of long, dangerous claws tapping on the shag rug when it planted one of its great, powerful, clawed-hands down. The shadow melted into the blackness that hid the walls, and the sounds of its claws clicking sharply on the hard floor stopped. No one would have seen it if they had been looking; it blended in expertly. No one would have seen it, that was, until it opened its glowing orange eyes. 

   It narrowed its eyes, and, with its head bent lower, it stalked its way over to a train car door; its four clawed hands tapping quietly again; its muscular shoulder blades moved under the skin as the arms moved in rhythm with each other, pulling the hide taut; and its tail raised off the floor to give it total silence. It reached the sliding door, and examined the weakness of the wood, looking up to the top, then slowly dropping its head to the floor, glowing eyes skimming over the edge of the door, as though seeing one for the first time, and trying to figure out how to get by it. The door was open a small gap, perhaps a couple of inches. The shadow imitated a statue, standing so still it didn't appear to be anything BUT a shadow; it seemed to be thinking.

    It unfroze by reaching out very slowly with its large head to press it softly against the door; then it turned its head sideways slightly, and butted the edge of the open door gently with its nose. The door moved a few centimeters, making the quietest noise as it rubbed against the runners the door was in to allow it to slide. The shadow stepped one front paw forward with no noise, and butted the door again, more forcefully. The door rolled back even further, hitting the stopper and bouncing back an inch or two. With the doorway cleared, the shadow elevated its body higher from the floor as though giving a stretch; but it wasn't stretching, it was examining the small room. It was in Mikey and Raph's bedroom.

   It moved further into the room, its eyes were locked on the lower bunk. It could smell such strong scents from somewhere in here. It crept even further up to the lower bed; its eyes glowed eerily, and evilly in the dark. The figure under the covers was almost like a shadow itself. Dark details of a plastron and a darkly skinned torso and head were what it could see, whereas normal eyesight would have only seen a sleeping shadow, half under black blankets. Saliva slid its way down long, sharp fangs, and splattered onto Mikey's plastron as it lent over him, regarding him with glowing orange eyes. 

   The turtle frowned in his sleep, uttering the quietest grunt of a second's troubled dream, before turning his head and continuing a dream. 

   The shadow withdrew its head slowly. It seemed confused for a second. It could not sense anything from this bunk, but yet it could see it. But scents from something else drove the slight confusion from its mind, and grew larger as it stood on its powerful, muscular hind legs, stretching to see the top bunk. At its full height it towered over Raph, who slept on like his brother, frowning identical to Mikey's.

    It leaned in closer, smelling a strong sent of power; but it also smelt something just as strong that it didn't need: Anger. 

   The shadow lowered its head, and with its front clawed-hands it grabbed the edge of the mattress to steady itself. It narrowed its eyes as it studied the being whose sheets had been thrown back to his feet. The shadow leaned down, and as it had done with the door, very gently butted its muzzle against the sleeping turtle's forehead, causing it to rock once in the groove of the pillow. 

   Raph grunted uncomfortably in his sleep, and rolled his head. His lips parted and he let out a moan concealed in his breath. He rolled his head again, this time his arm, which had been laid under the pillow at the side of his head, flailed and fell across his plastron.

   The shadow opened its wide mouth and tilted its head every so slightly, as though trying to understand this behavior of this creature.

   Raph inhaled quickly, his brow and eye ridges twitching. He was having a nightmare. His jerky reactions caused him to slice the top of his hand on the very point of one of the shadows dangerous fangs, causing a nasty wound that sprayed blood about when he flailed his arm again. 

   The touch of flesh whipped across a fang made the shadow rear back in startled alarm, but the smell of blood pulled it forward, eyes radiating fiercely as it stared down at Raph. It leant less than a few inches closer, overpowered by the smell of blood, desperate to taste it . . . But Raph's violent nightmare caused him to toss his entire body over on the bed, and his other, uninjured arm came smack down on the shadows nose, and it recoiled its head with an angry breathed hiss; mouth wide. It let go of the mattress with one hand, brought it back, and slashed Raph's shoulder and upper arm. It immediately started to seep blood through four straight, deep gashes. 

   The turtle shot up in bed, gasping in pain. But a mighty knock from the clawed hand again to his head caused the turtle to be rammed against the wall. His head made a muffled bang on the wall, and he fell onto his stomach on the pillows which had been unsettled, where he stayed, unmoving. 

   On the opposite side of the wall, Leo's head jerked slightly, and he groaned softly.

   The shadow froze in its position with one clawed hand raised, listening for sounds of any more movement. There were none, and it allowed itself to breath properly after it sensed Leo fall back into total unconsciousness. It looked back down at the turtle below him. The sheets around him had started to darken, soaked in a red substance. 

   The shadow dropped down onto all fours with a small thud. It bushed its four claws across the soft floor, wiping off the excess liquid on it; liquid it had left in the wounds of the turtle it had just knocked out. The monster shadow glanced at the bottom bunk again, before turning and creeping out of the room. Its tail swayed slightly as its body moved in pace with its steps, and it knocked softly onto Raph and Mikey's sliding door, making it bounce back onto the stopper. The shadow lowered its head as it turned its head back and glanced at the door. Finding nothing to be wary of it continued to the next door, which was only a few meters away in the next car. This door was a sliding one too, but it was closed more than the other. It was only an inch open. 

   The shadow lowered its head a few centimeters from the surface of the door, and studied the gap. It took a step back on its four feet and lifted one of it front ones. It inserted one, long, sharp claw in the gap, hooking the edge of the door in the curve of its claw, and tugged experimentally to the right. The door rolled away from the wall edge slowly, and the shadow put its hand down and used its head to open it properly. It stood in the doorway, inhaling the different scents. 

   It stalked up to the bottom bunk, and muzzled the sleeping turtle's head, taking in the strong smells. This turtle held intelligence beyond anything the shadow had smelt before from any other beings. Intelligence like its own . . .  Intelligence was bad if it was against the shadow, and until it knew otherwise, this turtle was against him. The shadow sniffed deeply, smelling for any other dangerous qualities this turtle had. But as it inhaled, it caught a scent of something very strong, and turned its nose away from Donnie. It stood up on its hind legs again to see the top bunk properly (not that it needed to stand, it could reach the top bunk on all fours). It now leaned over Leo. The smell of power from this turtle was incredibly strong, because it held qualities two of the others had: Determination, strength, intelligence (though nothing close to the turtle on the bottom bunk), courage, and others the shadow sensed. How long had it waited for something strong enough to satisfy its hunger for physical power? It was leaning over its well-waited meal, and it couldn't wait any longer. Blinded by hunger and animal greed, it went against orders and raised its mighty claws, aiming for the head. One quick, powerful swipe should do it. The claws extended a centimeter more as they were brought back . . .

   Master Splinter's eyes snapped open, wide in fear. He sensed the danger before it could happen. The rat rushed into the main area, and, not even stopping to wonder how he knew it, turned on the TV full blast.

   The shadow froze for a split second, and then roared throatily. It hated loud noises, and the turtles were stirring, awakening by the sound. The shadow's eyes snapped closed, and screwed up. It dropped back onto all fours heavily bounded out of the room with powerful, speedy leaps, uttering a high-pitched, inhuman scream against the sound of the blasting TV. As it ran into the main area where the TV was, it arched its neck much like a horse, and snarled, scrunching its nose up.

   Splinter's eyes widened and his mouth fell open in shock at what he saw, illuminated by the poor TV light. The shadow ran to the door it had entered through, and disappeared. The pounding of its feet were gone.

   Mikey woke suddenly with a groan, refusing to open his eyes. _What's that noise? I'll kill Leo if he tried to wake us up early again!_ But a glance at his surroundings told him that it was still nighttime. Nevertheless, he went to see what all the racket was. Climbing out of bed he jogged into the main area. He met Leo, Donnie and Splinter. His two brothers were looking confused and sleepy, just how he felt; but he realized it wasn't Leo who had caused the noise, which had now been turned down. It was then he noticed something wet on his plastron. He put his hand there and found a sticky, salivary substance. _Was I drooling in the night?_

   "What is it Master Splinter?" Leo asked as soon as Mikey walked in. Splinter was looking wide-eyed and shocked.

   "Danger." He breathed, narrowing his eyes and replaying the sight of that creature appearing from his son's bedroom and disappearing into the rest of the sewers. "I sensed danger. Leonardo, are you alright?"

   Leo frowned. "Yeah, Master. I'm fine. What's all this about?"

   "Something was in here. I sensed it. It was in yours and Donatello's room." Splinter looked at them all. "Where is Raphael?"

   Mikey looked behind him and shrugged. "I thought he would have been in here. He could still be asleep."

   Leo didn't think so; Raph maybe be hard to wake up, but it wasn't JUST the TV that awakened them, it was the feeling of an evil presence. He ran into Mikey and Raph's room. At first it looked like there was nobody on his bed, but Leo stepped onto Mikey's and lifted himself up. He gasped. There was blood everywhere and his brother was slumped over his pillows on his stomach.

   Donnie joined him and gasped in shock as well.

   "Let's get him down and into my lab." Donnie reached over and together he and Leo carefully lifted Raph off the bed. Leo took his brother and carried him into Donnie's lab while Donnie rushed ahead, pulling out things from his cabinets that would help. He laid blankets in the cot he used for unconscious brothers. Leo laid his brother down and stepped back as Donnie examined the wounds, and started to patch him back up.

   Donnie frowned as he noticed something strange in his brother's wounds. He gathered a sample of what looked like thick, sticky liquid. It was a slimy yellow-green color.

   Splinter watched his sons work, and noticed the worried expression on Leo's face. His son always fought with Raph; real or spar. But no matter how many times they did, Leo would always look out for Raph. Leo was their leader and the big brother of the group. Splinter respected his son for that.

   Donnie finished bandaging his brother up and told the rest of them that it looked as though Raph had been knocked out. They all turned to look at their Master, as he was the only one that had a glimpse of the creature.

   "What exactly did you see, Sensei?" Leo asked the question which was playing in all of his brother's minds. Judging by the marks on Raph, he was attacked by a very big beast.

   Splinter sighed and closed his eyes as if trying to remember. "It was merely a shadow, my son. I saw only a shadow pass through the room. But it was big, and as we have already guessed, dangerous." His sons looked at him fearfully. Mikey's eyes were large under his bandana. Leo was in thought and Donnie was glancing at the substance he had taken from Raph's wounds.

   "I say we look around the perimeter of the lair, and then lock our doors, or someone should keep a watch out." Leo took charge of his brothers as his duty as leader requested him to do so. Splinter agreed with his son, admiring his son's quick thinking.

   "I could keep a watch." Donnie said, knowing he would be unable to go back to sleep and from the looks of Mikey knew he couldn't either. "I can check out what this substance is at the same time."

   "I could help." Mikey spoke up." I really don't think I could get back to sleep anyway."

   Leo nodded. "I'll scout out and see if everything's alright."

   "No need, Leonardo." Splinter said. "The creature is far away I feel. It was too shocked by the noise to stay around. But I want you all to be on your guards. This creature is unknown to me and is highly dangerous. I fear it is intelligent and that is why it did not kill Raphael tonight... It needed him in some way."

   Silence fell into the room as they realized what their Master had said. This creature was indeed dangerous and if their Master almost feared it, then they certainly did. So Leonardo hit they hay, along with Splinter, who was actually meditating, too awake to sleep. Mikey and Donnie stayed up, working on the substance.

   "Did you feel or  . . . hear anything when you were asleep?" Mikey asked his brother, who was pouring over the keyboard.

   "I can't remember." Donnie said, staring at the screen. His dreams were forgotten when he woke, so if he heard anything when he was half asleep wouldn't have remained in his memory either.

   Mikey frowned. "I think I heard something." Donnie turned to look at him and Mikey continued. "It sounded like a gasp and then, I think, a thud, as though something hit something else... You don't think I heard that thing knock Raph out, do ya?"

   Donnie stopped his finger work over the keyboard and thought. "I think possibly you did, Mikey. The gasp could have been Raph when the creature slashed him, I'm sure he would have to have been awake for the thing to have knock him out."

   Mikey nodded, feeling guilty and scared that he could not have helped his brother, and that the thing, whatever it was, had been in his room, with him and Raph. That thought made him shudder and caused Donnie to give him a funny look.

   Leo tossed in bed, trying to get back to sleep. But he couldn't. He was too worried about his brother, lying unconscious and the thought of a creature, which made even Master Splinter nervous, running around in the sewers with them. Images of a terrible face-less beast filled his head, and he wondered why HE was getting the run-away imagination when he didn't know he had one. Finally he got up and went into Donnie's lab.

   Donnie and Mikey looked up as their brother in blue joined them, knowing right away that he couldn't sleep like them.

   "Couldn't sleep?" Donnie asked, returning to his computer.

   Leo shook his head and sat down on the cot where Raph lay. "Nah. Not surprising, eh?" He chuckled.

   Donnie and Mikey stared at the computer, while Leo moved Raph's feet for room to sit down. Donnie, clicking and typing, found what he was looking for. He frowned.

   "Hey guys," he said, "I found out what this stuff is... Or I found out as _much as I could. After analyzing this stuff with the new computer equipment I made, I connected to a database on the net with tons of info. So, according to this, the substance has traces of venom used by deadly snakes to weaken their prey; quite a large percent as well. It doesn't work right away but it draws out the victims energy slowly so that the snake can take it on easily and eat it." He looked at his brothers, who looked as confused as he did._

   "You mean that thing was a giant snake?!" Mikey exclaimed, straightening up from bending to look at the computer screen.

   "Well it can't be a snake 'cause it struck Raph with claws, which had to be on hands or paws." Leo pointed out. Then he frowned. "Unless it was a mutant or something like that."

   "Oh, I thought us mutants get along together." Mikey said sarcastically, and sounding a lot like Raph, which was definitely not Mikey. He realized this. "Or maybe it don't know it's a mutant."

   "Well, the other percentage from the venom is something I'm not quite sure of," Donnie said. "It COULD have been a mutant. It might have known we were too and didn't attack all of us, as it would have needed our energy to help it stay alive. It wouldn't be able to live off small things like sewer rats because they're too small and hardly enough for what it needs. According to this sample, the large percent is a mix of snake species so it probably had a difficult system to satisfy and needs our high energy to keep healthy." They all raised their eye ridges. "And by the way, Mikey," Donnie added." We didn't get along with Tokka and Rahzah, did we?"

   Mikey shrugged and allowed himself a small smile. Donnie went back to his computer and Leo got off the edge of the cot and joined them.

   "So this thing is poisoning our brother?" He asked, wanting to know.

   "Yes." Donnie nodded. "It must have given Raph the venom instead of killing him because it obviously felt some powerful energy in him or something that it might need in the time it thinks Raph is dieing. So I think we need to keep a close eye on him; that thing might be as well."

   They all shuddered. They had faced many things that they didn't like, but for some reason this one seemed more frightening than the rest. Perhaps because it hides in shadows and not even Master Splinter knew what it was or what it looked like; and that Master Splinter had called it "intelligent". After a little more talk and searching on the computer, Leo ordered Mikey and Donnie to get some rest and that he would watch out for the rest of the night. They didn't want to leave him; after all, it had been him in danger when Splinter had awoken them.

   The rest of the night passed uneventful but Leo still kept his ears pricked for any sounds. But there were none. Not even the sounds of their usual pal sewer rats that scuttled about. They must have sensed the creature's presence and hidden. 

   Finally the sun came up in the world above and the sounds of traffic on the road announced that day had arrived. The sounds comforted Leo, and he gratefully sighed, glad that night was over.

   Mikey came into the main area, rubbing his eyes against the strong lights Leo had just put on. He made his way over to the kitchen area, which was just a few cupboards, a counter and a fridge. He started to make breakfast.

   "Mornin' Leo." Mikey said cheerfully. His happy mood always put Leo in one. He greeted Mikey the same and looked up as Donnie came in.

   "Hey Donnie," Leo said. "Have some tea?" He held a cup out for his brother, who took it.

   "Thanks." Donnie said as he gulped it down. "You know, I was thinking last night of what I could treat Raph's wounds with, and realized we didn't have what he needed in the medic cupboard, so I'll have to ask April to get us some from the shop. Or I could go myself, I'm just money-less at the minute."

   Leo nodded grimly and they all looked up as they heard a moan from Donnie's lab.

   "Raph's up, better go see how he feels." Donnie left his empty cup and walked into his lab, Leo and Mikey followed.

   They walked in to find Raph sat up on the table, rubbing his head and examining his bandaged shoulder and arm.

   "Hey Raph!" Mikey greeted, again in that cheerfully voice that made them surprised when Raph didn't smile, but then, they shouldn't be surprised since it was Raph.

   Raph looked up at them. His frown turned to an alarmed face. "You guys, there something here! It attacked me - man was it ugly!" He made to go to the door. "Gotta tell Splinter!"

   Leo and Donnie pushed their brother back onto the table.

   "We know, Raph. It's alright we already know about it." Donnie said, watching his brother look at them with a frown. It was then that they explained everything about last night to him.

   "Oh, I know what that drool was on me now!" Mikey suddenly said. They looked at him. "The thing musta drooled on me at some point, I found it on me last night."

   "Did ya wash it off?" Donnie asked.

   Mikey nodded a strong affirmative. "Sure did."

   Raph looked at Donnie. "You mean this thing is a giant snake? And it's poisoning me?"

   Donnie tilted his head. "Well, it looks to be a cross between different species of snakes and something else, but we don't really know because we didn't see it and it had to of had an arm or claw or something otherwise how would it have bin able to knock you out and scar you like that?"

   Raph seemed to shudder. "Well you didn't see it, but I did."

   Donnie raised his eye ridges slightly and looked at Leo, then back at Raph. "You did? What'd it look like?"

   Raph frowned at the floor. "Well, it was too dark for details but it was ugly, trust me."

   "Raph just tell us, we need to know." Leo demanded, crossing his arms.

   Raph glared at his brother. He hated it when Leo thought he could take charge. But a glance from Donnie told him he should say something.

   Still scowling at Leo, Raph looked at Donnie. "It was huge and a kinda dark greeny brown color, but I'm not sure, it was dark – it could have just been black. The fangs on it were enormous and from what I could see, it had little eyes, but hey, I didn't hold it still so I could look, I could only see glints." He looked at all of his brothers. "I told you I didn't see much, I only had time to gasp before the thing hit me." Next to him, Mikey shuddered.

   "So it _did hit you?" Donnie asked. "What... On purpose?"_

   "Of course it hit me on purpose - I think I hit IT!" Raph growled.

   "You hit it?" Leo uncrossed his arms and frowned, glancing at Donnie. "Well that would explain why it attacked him at all. If you had time to hit it why didn't you call out?"

   Raph looked a little embarrassed, but his anger remained angry. "I was... I was having a nightmare and I accidentally whacked it when I was thrashing around, okay!?"

   "What did it hit you with? A paw? Hand? Fang?" Donnie questioned further.

   "Geeze what is this? Twenty-questions-to-ask-Raph day?! I dunno, okay? It just hit me. I think it was a clawed hand or something, I just saw the flash of something sharp and then I was out." Raph sat back, arms folded, which told his brothers that if any more questions were asked then they would find themselves trying to ask them through fat lips. But he winced and unfolded his arms as burning pain seared through him when he applied pressure to his wound.

   Donnie started backing out with Leo. "I think we should leave Raph for a little rest, now. Coming Leo, Mikey?" They walked out the room; aware Raph was glaring daggers at them.

   Once in the main area, and having closed the door to Donnie's room, Leo turned around to look at them both. 

   "So, Donnie, you think you could get the medicine for Raph?" Leo asked.

   "Sure, just need some money and I'll go today." Donnie nodded to Leo.

   "Mikey, you think you could keep an eye on Raph?" Leo now turned to his brother in orange.

   "Sure thing, bro." Mikey held up his thumb. He looked at Donnie when his brother suddenly put a hand on his arm.

   "I checked on Raph's progress a minute ago, and noticed his energy level wasn't as high as it should be, it was lower. So, Mikey, just don't get him to do anything that'll cause him to use too much strength. I want to check it out later, I don't think the results of that sample told us everything." They all looked at him, then automatically looked back as the door just in case.

   "Okay, so Donnie'll go get the things-" Leo began.

   "Actually I could get April to buy them and pay her back, it would be easier." Donnie interrupted.

   Leo nodded. "And Mikey, you just keep Raph entertained, put a movie on or something, but, Mikey," Leo looked serious. "Don't go outside of the lair." His brother nodded to him, and was then asked what he was going to do. "I'll be out looking over the perimeter. If this thing is still lurking around then we ought to know, and I might be able to communicate with it as Master Splinter seems to think it might be intelligent... Or put it out of action enough for us to find out _exactly what this thing is."_

   So it was agreed. Donnie got his medical equipment out, ready for April to bring down the medicine, who he was going to phone later; Mikey went back into Donnie's lab with Donnie and asked Raph what movie he wanted to watch; And Leo made to go out and check their home sewers for safety, but before he could - 

   "Leonardo." A voice called from behind him and he turned from the door he was about to exit out of.

   "Yes Master Splinter?" Leo said.

   "Come into my room, my son. I want a word." Splinter retreated back to his room, Leo following, wondering why his Master had called him back.

   Inside his Sensei's room, Leo sat himself down in front of his Master, who had taken a seat on the bed. The room was lit by soft candlelight, but it was far from creepy. It was very comfortably.

   Splinter did not speak straight away, but waited for a few seconds as he caught Leo's full attention.

   "I want you to be careful, my son. "Splinter began. "I feel this is a more dangerous, intelligent being than we think it to be. Also, I think you have been missing something while worrying for your brother, Raphael."

   Leo frowned. "What do you mean?"

   Splinter did not answer the question straight away. "Why do you think I sensed danger _after the creature had attacked Raphael? Why did it not kill him straight away and continue into your rooms?"_

   Leo frowned even more. "Well, Raph wasn't really in danger of being killed because the creature didn't attack him by purposely, Raph struck at it first which is why it slashed him. Obviously it wanted to scout about and see what else it could find. But don't worry Master, Raph will be fine and I have Mikey watching out for him, the creature will not come back for him I feel-"

   "That is where you are missing something out, my son. Yes, Raphael was injured then, but he was not the one in danger . . . It is you who were in danger. The creature was about to kill _you straight there; that was what I sensed. _You_ were the one in serious danger, my son."_

   Leo took in this new information, running it through his mind. Splinter watched him think, and knew now that his son was going to be extra careful.

   "I don't understand," Leo said at last. "This thing could have killed us all last night and . . . only went for me?"

   Splinter leaned forward. "There are many questions but answers unknown. Go with care, Leonardo, and do not forget to remember about your own well being as well as your brothers'."

   Leo stared into his face, and then bowed to his Master and left the room. Splinter stared at the door a long time after he had left, pondering many questions. Finally he decided to search his answers through meditation.

   Leo walked past his brother Donnie, on his way to the door, who was just dialing a number. No doubt April's to see if she could fetch the things Donnie wanted her to. He had a list ready to tell her of what he needed.

   In Donnie's lab, Mikey was doing his best to make up excuses to Raph to keep him in the safety of Donnie's lab. Raph seemed uncomfortable as though sensing something his brother couldn't. Mikey could almost see his mind working. His brother did look a little paler than usual.

   "Come on, Raph, there's a good bit coming up right inna minute." Mikey tried to get his brother's attention back to the TV.

   Raph shifted position on the cot laid out in a duvet for his comfort. It wasn't working. That wasn't all what he felt uncomfortable for: He felt something was going to happen . . . Something not nice.

   "Mikey, I can't concentrate on the stupid box. Something's not right. Something's gonna happen that's not good, I can feel it."

   Mikey looked at his brother. "You're freaking dude! There's nothing to worry about."

   Raph stood up suddenly, making Mikey stand up too, ready to grab his brother if he tried to barge out. For the first time Mikey felt strong enough to actually hold Raph back; but maybe that was because Raph wasn't up to full strength. In fact, as Mikey saw, his brother seemed to be getting weaker, but so slowly he wasn't sure.

   "Where's Leo?" Raph demanded.

  Mikey bit his lip. Unfortunately Raph saw his pause and rushed over to the door, but Mikey caught his arm and for the first time Raph was pulled back by his brother; and he actually felt like, if this should turn into a pull-Raph-this-way and a lemme-go-that-way game, then he wouldn't win. Raph didn't like it.

   "Where is Leo, Mikey?" Raph's every syllable rang out with a message that said 'if you don't tell me then you won't be able to tell anybody _anything_ for an entire month'. Mikey knew when to answer his brother, whether he was stronger or not.

   "He's gone to check the perimeter." Mikey said, tensing for when Raph should make for the door again.

   Raph froze when he heard Mikey's words. "Don't he know what he's doing?! That thing is dangerous! We have to get him back!" Raph felt like he knew all about this beast. He made to go to the door, but again, Mikey stopped him.

   "Leo is capable on his own, Raph. Anyway, Master Splinter said that it was long gone yesterday." Mikey tried to hold him back with reassuring words. They didn't seem to be having an effect.

   "No Mikey! You don't know that. It could have come back." Mikey had never seen Raph like this before. Maybe that venom was having an effect on him, but Mikey doubted that as this seemed like the same Raph. Still, it wasn't Raph-like. His brother continued: "You don't know what it looked like Mikey; I saw it and it was huge . . . Okay, so maybe I didn't describe it exactly as I saw it but I didn't want to then. It was hideous, Mikey. I felt it glow with evil, I thought when I saw it, I could actually feel its power force." He paused, realizing how much fear he was letting escape into his tone. It wasn't like him and he didn't want to do it, but he admitted he was afraid for Leo. He looked back at Mikey. "It was . . . grinning, Mikey. Not a silly grin or a - or a laughable grin; but an _evil grin." Even though Raph was being serious, Mikey couldn't help being reminded of the time when they were young and Raph liked to scare Mikey with horror tales. Mikey looked into his brother's eyes which always hid the real emotion. Only now they weren't hiding anything._

   "I can't believe you let Leo deal with that thing on his own," Raph muttered darkly. With that he flung Mikey off him and stormed into the main area.

   Donnie was just coming in from having checked his list was right, and saw his two brothers, one looked crossed between outraged and desperate; the other looked absolutely shocked and fearful as he watched his other brother. When Mikey saw Donnie, he made communication through eyes that told Donnie exactly what happened.

   "Raph..." Donnie started, but stopped as a scream cut through the lair. They instantly knew who it was and all cried "April!" Before running to the sound of the scream. They ran through the sewers with absolutely no idea where she was.

   They ran down another sewer before another scream had them turn back around and run down a similar sewer tunnel. They rounded the corner and found April getting up from the floor and rushing over to them, blood smeared one side of her face and arm. She ran into Donnie, grabbing him around the neck and turned, panicked, and pointed back where she had come from.

   "THERE! THERE! A THING! OH, HELP!" She shrieked at the top of her voice. Donnie was able to calm her down and steered her away from the tunnel. Mikey scanned the dark shadows for the creature as he protected Donnie and April's backs. Raph backed up, following them. He did not face the right way until he was round the corner, feeling the very eyes of the beast upon him.

   Back in the den, April was feeling faint and very shocked. Donnie laid her on the couch but she sat up, still rambling on about the thing that attacked her. Mikey sat beside her and cupped her hands in his. Raph stood in front of them.

   "It just attacked from no where. "April shook her head in shock. "It was huge but I didn't see it properly." Donnie came in a few moments later and started to clean April up. She took off her backpack and realized she was missing something.

   "What's wrong?" Donnie asked as he watched her start to search her pockets and the floor.

   "I lost something. Some bandages and the medicine you asked me to bring." She stopped and slumped her shoulders. "I bet that thing's tearing them up right now . . . What is it? Please tell me it's just a large dog."

   Donnie looked to his other brothers and sat down on her other side. He started to tell April about the night when Raph was attacked and why Splinter turned the TV on so it wouldn't kill Leo. On hearing his name, April searched for him among the mess of their home sewer.

   "Where is Leo?" She asked.

   "He, um, went to check the perimeter to make sure it was safe and to make sure, um, that thing was gone." He went silent.

   Raph turned and headed to the door.

   "Where are you going?" Donnie stood up, staring after his brother.

   "To find my brother." Raph said shortly. He turned back round to go out the door but Donnie had rushed up to him and had stopped him.

   "You can't. That creature has tabbed you and it's not safe for you to be out there. Leo IS capable. Me and Mikey will go out instead." Donnie said, looking back at Mikey's surprised face, which quickly disappeared.

   Raph looked from Donnie to Mikey. "You think I can't take care of myself?"

   Donnie chose his words carefully. "I didn't say that. Just that this thing has poisoned you and you might just suddenly collapse or something. Me and Mikey are going and you can stay here to look after April." Donnie knew he had got it now. Raph was always the one to want to look after April in difficult times, but what would his brother do now that he, Donnie, was making the orders. It had annoyed Raph when Leo did it.

   This really frustrated Raph now. He wanted to do both: look after April and look for Leo. It really got him that Donnie thought he was weak.

   Mikey was looking from his brother in red to his brother in purple. He wasn't mad Donnie was suggesting what they do. In fact he thought it was sensible of Donnie in Leo's absence. Unfortunately Raph didn't think so. Mikey could tell.

   Donnie took the opportunity that Raph was quiet to pull him back to the couch, but Raph snapped out of his surprised, angry gaze and wrenched himself from Donnie's grasp. It was then Raph suddenly clutched his shoulder and fell to his knees, teeth gritted in pain.

   "Raph are you okay?" Donnie quickly crouched next to his brother, a hand on his other shoulder

   "Gugh, fine!" Raph growled, head falling to one side with his eyes screwed shut. He stood up unsteadily. Donny followed.

   "Raph – you have to stay here," Donnie tried to reason with him, hand still on his shoulder.

   Raph threw it off. "No, I'm fine –I'm gonna get Leo."

   Donnie knew his brother didn't look at all well. So he grabbed Raph's arm and dragged him over to his lab door.

   "Raph, you'll have to stay here," Don said.

   Raph pulled his arm from Donnie's grasp and grabbed his shoulder again. "No Donnie – agh!" He was hit by another surge of pain through his shoulder, and he was momentarily paralyzed. Donnie took this opportunity to grab both of his brother's arms and push him back through his lab door. By this time Raph had now regained his limbs and was about to push past Donnie, but his brother quickly grabbed the keys off the worktop near the doorway and slammed the door on Raph's face. He locked the door.

   "Don't let him out, okay?" Donnie said to April as he walked past her and dropped the keys on the couch next to her. "Don't worry, Master Splinter is here so you're not on your own." Banging came from Donnie's lab, which sounded as though Raph had got over his shock. Donnie turned his back on the banging and walked over to where a surprised Mikey had jumped to his feet. "We won't be long." He and Mikey disappeared through the door.

   April stared and the door they had taken and then at the keys on the cushion next to her. _That was the first time Donnie has ever done anything like that. She thought. The banging had stopped and she could hear a muffled moan and an angry howl that was Raph. She sighed. Whatever this thing was, this creature, it had them all worrying and acting odd. She knew Splinter was in the next room so she wasn't on her own, but she somehow felt alone and afraid, and it didn't feel right because this was like a second home to her. But she felt she was being... watched._

~

(A/N: A while ago I drew a picture of what I imagined The Thing to look like, if you want, take a look at this web page on my side7 account: www.side7.com/cgi-bin/S7SDB/DisplayImg.pl?INO=252070


	2. Kytheso Syluthon

The Thing

~

   "Leo?!" Mikey called out through the network of tunnels as he and Donnie searched for their lost brother. They had only been walking for a few minutes, but had made a good distance from the lair and were beginning to feel worried. What if this creature had got hold of Leo? What if it had taken him somewhere?

   Donnie, who was behind his brother, looked around, always alert. It was beginning to settle in what he had done back in the lair. Raph was going to go berserk at him when he got back. But Donnie had noticed that Raph was weaker than usual and that it might be a while until he could have the strength to beat up Donnie. Don was feeling desperate and cautious out here, away from the safety of the lair. What worried him was that he could sense no danger of the beast out here and that was strange, as it had only attacked April a half hour ago.

   "Leo?!" Mikey's shout shook Donnie from his thoughts and he snapped back into reality.

   Then came the sounds a fast footsteps, and they both tensed, in defense stands, eyes locked on the end of the tunnel. Donnie relaxed slightly. Those footsteps didn't sound nearly as heavy enough to be something huge. Relief washed over them as Leo ran around the corner.

   "Guys," he said, looking at them both. "What are you doing out here?"

   They both began to talk at once, but stopped to let the other have his say.

   "This beast," Donnie explained, "attacked April. It's back, Leo. We left April with Raph and Splinter to come and find you; we were worried."

   Leo looked behind him and then back at them again. "No wonder it sounded so quiet round here. If that thing was back near the lair then I wouldn't have heard it. Are you sure April was alright?"

   "Well, she got slashed pretty bad, but I cleaned her up and she's fine. She's with Splinter, well, Splinter's in his room but she's not exactly the only one there so... She'll be fine."

   "What about Raph? She'll be fine with Raph." They had started walking back now.

   "Well," Mikey said, glancing at Donnie. "He's kinda locked in Donnie's lab."

   Leo turned and frowned at him. "Why?"

   Donnie allowed himself a small, grim smile. "He wanted to go and find you but I told him to stay put - he's like, way too weak, he collapsed, he would have gotten himself injured instead of helping you; so I locked him in my lab."

   Leo stared at Donnie with his eye ridges raised. Raph and Donnie never fought but they did disagree sometimes.

   After a few minutes of walking back home, Leo looked about him and his brothers seemed to be thinking the same thing as he was.

   "Seems too quiet." Leo said slowly, glancing about the tunnel they were walking through.

   "I thing we should get back quickly dudes, I got a bad feeling." Mikey looked sidelong at his brothers. They all nodded once and set off at a run.

//\\

   April bit her lip to stop from screaming. She breathed deeply but quietly as she hid behind the dressing screen she had given to the turtles. She was glad she had given it to them now, as she listened to the rough sounds of the creature moving over the floor, sniffing her out. It was the same one that had attacked her, but she still didn't know what it looked like and she really hoped she wouldn't find out. Why did it want her?

   The sounds of Raph's banging continued as they had when he had sensed the beast. He knew the danger she was in and was shouting for her to unlock the door. She dared not answer him. She knew the thing would aim straight for her voice and she couldn't speak anyway, she was scared stiff. She wished Raph's banging was louder so that the thing would go. The turtles had told her that this thing might not have liked loud noises which was why it fled the first night. But Raph's banging was having no effect on it as the door on the lab was thick and the sounds were muffled. His shouting was muted as well, but still recognizable.

   "April! Lemme outta here! April! April! Damn you! You touch her and you're dead! April!" 

   April closed her eyes, face screwed up in horror. She drew in another deep, shaky breath as she listened to the sounds of its powerful tail sweep along the floor slowly. She somehow knew this think knew where she was hiding. She was scared to death. 

   Then the sounds became closer ... and closer still. It had stopped tormenting its prey and was heading straight towards her. She was too frightened to call out, even when its nose appeared at the end of the dressing screen. Its nostrils flared as it took in her stronger scent. It slowly moved forward, so its eye was visible.

   April choked out a small, high shriek, backing up on her butt to the wall, mouth open in shock. She never took her eyes off it. She didn't even hear Raph's shouts anymore as her body froze with shock. came within vision. The fact that it had glowing, orange eyes seems to turn her insides to ice, and her heart seemed to pound so fast she was surprised it wasn't making the loudest noise.

   In the second it took the time to freeze, and terrify her, April noticed it was very much like some horrific dinosaur head, slightly flatter. Its skin was dark, but the glow from its eye was the only thing that was a lighter color, though it did NOT look any less frightening. 

   Its orange eye narrowed as it met hers. There was no pupil, but April was so close she could almost see the faint patterns in the center of the eye dilate and then contract. It stepped one massive clawed hand forward into view and turned its head so it was staring at her straight.

   April's heart pounded even harder when she saw the death traps that were its hands. She stared at the dark colored claws on each finger. They must have been as long as her hand, and thicker; she dared not look at the sharpness. The hands looked strong and inhuman, but they could still so many things the human hand could. April hoped it hadn't yet realized how.

   Its other clawed-hand thudded down as it moved slowly towards her. It was only about two meters away, but as it moved closer again, the two meters were down to just over one. Its hind legs appeared from behind he screen, and April was sure this was some very weird, four legged dinosaur. Its hind legs were Tyrannosaurus Rex-like, and just as muscular. On the end of those were similar feet, though less hand like. Its heel was long and alien like before bending into toes. Behind its muscular hindquarters was the beginning of a powerful tail. 

   April would have found this creature something worth reporting about, but her mind was frozen in shock and horror. 

   The distance of just over one meter had disappeared April suddenly realized with a jolt of her heart. It was inches from her face, and she half gasped half sobbed and screwed her face up, turning it away. The thing opened its mouth and growled deep from its throat. April opened her eyes only to widen them when she saw the two large fangs inches from her. They were at least as long as her hand and lower arm, ending in points that were as sharp as razors. The rest of the teeth were probably as long as he fingers. She looked past the teeth to the end of the mouth, which was pulled up. A violent shudder rocked her body as she realized it seemed to be sneering. April's chest heaved as her breaths came out rapidly as it hissed deep in its throat and reared up, onto its hind legs. April shrieked and pressed herself, if possible, even more against the wall.

   Leo, Donnie and Mikey leapt into the lair to see the huge shadow raise itself on its back legs. Their mouths dropped open. They were momentarily shocked by this beast's size to do anything. But the creature froze, alerted to their presence. It roared angrily, dropped back to its four feet and stormed at them. The shadows seemed to move with it as none of them saw exactly what it was as it bounded on its huge feet at them. They unfroze and dived out the way. With no sound except its pounding feet and rushing air, it disappeared back into the dark sewers.

   Leo, Donnie and Mikey stared from their fallen positions on the floor, too shocked to move. But they forced their frozen limbs to work, and jumped back to their feet.

   "APRIL!?" Mikey screamed, spinning on the spot, looking among the mess for their human friend. 

   Leo ran to look behind the couch, and when he looked back up he spotted April, who was still pressed against the wall behind the dressing screen, slowly opening her eyes and turning her head.

   "April -" Leo ran to her. Donnie and Mikey ran after him. Leo dropped to his knees and grabbed her shoulders gently.

   "Leo," she whispered. He helped her to her shaky feet. Mikey stepped forward and she fell into his arms and hugged him tightly, shaking so badly Mikey was nearly shaking. "The thing - it was in here all along - It was going to kill me! Oh thank God you came!" She was numb with relief and shock. Mikey felt terrible for her. She was so frightened he had never seen her like this.

   Leo put one hand on her shoulder and rubbed her back gently with the other. She felt like she was frozen she was shivering so badly.

   Donnie was padlocking the door now. It was strong wood so it could hold for a long while if anything was to ram it. The thought of the thing charging at him was terrifying him. He could understand why April was in pieces. Then he remembered Raph. Knowing he was going to have hell from his brother about this, he refused to let him out when Leo asked. But then he remember that it must have been hard for his brother to have been locked safely in his lab while on the other side of the door April was almost killed.

   Donnie sighed, guiltily, and got the keys from the floor, where they had been dropped. He moved slowly to the banging door and unlocked it. Almost at once it was flung open and Raph stormed out. He looked at the mess of the lair, and then the noise of a deep breath caught his attention and he rushed up to April, placing both his hands on her shoulders.

   "April – April are you alright?" He asked in a breath. She remained clinging to Mikey, and took in another shaky breath and nodded her head, rubbing her cheek in Mikey's neck.

   Raph turned and stormed up to Donnie, pushing his brother forcefully with a face of anger he didn't usually hold for Don. Donnie stumbled back.

   "This is YOUR fault – she could have been killed!" Raph yelled at him. "If you hadn't locked me in your stupid lab I probably could have gotten rid of this thing before it attacked anyone else!"

   Leo moved quickly in-between them as Raph got into a fighting stance. He glared at Raph.

   "No one could have predicted that the thing would come back for her," he growled as Raph dropped his prepared fists. "Donnie was acting for YOUR health, and if you weren't such a stubborn hothead he wouldn't have had to lock you up!

   Donnie, who rarely caused arguments, stood back with hurt feelings and a guilty heart. Raph blamed it on him. April was nearly killed and he was blamed for. What hurt Donnie the most was that HE thought Raph was right. It was his fault.

   Leo and Raph were both glaring daggers at each other, but Leo had hit bottom there.

   "Guys – Splinter," Mikey suddenly said, still holding April.

   Leo looked at Mikey, and then realized their Sensei was not there. He glanced at Raph before he and Donnie rushed off into Splinter's room.

   April watched them run into the room, and then she laid her head back against Mikey. Raph turned and looked at her, his shoulders dropped as Mikey looked at him.

   After a few minutes of checking the lair to see if there were any gaps left unblocked, Donnie went into his lab, quietly, to prepare the survived stuff April had brought over before she was attacked for the second time. He felt awful for what he had done and had not spoken to anyone. He was still shocked as they found Splinter in his room, unconscious but fine. It was like the creature put him out of action for a reason so that it could get to April. They had reawaken Splinter only a few minutes ago and told him what happened. Donnie wasn't the only one though, who had remained quiet; Raph had not said anything else to anyone either.

   Back in the main area, Leo was pacing slowly in front of his Master who was sat in his armchair with a cup of strong tea; April and Raph who were sat together on the couch and Mikey was knelt down beside Splinter, ready to get his Master anything else he requested. Mikey was always there to get something for his family.

   "This thing was huge, Master." Leo said, head down, looking at the floor. "It ran at us with amazing speed, as well. It looked like a . . . a lizard and part dinosaur, but its head seemed flatter than a dinosaur, almost snake like, kinda square." He looked at April, who was watching him, keeping an eye on the conversation. Leo continued, "It must have wanted to get rid of April for a reason." He stopped pacing and knelt down in front of April, who lifted her head off Raph's shoulder. "What - I mean, how did it attack you when you were coming down here?"

   April, still slightly shaken but now much better, looked at him then at the floor, thinking. "Well it kind of stepped in front of me and paused for a second, and then leapt on me, catching my face. It seemed to attack the bandages and medicine I had in my hand first. Then when it had done, it turned back to me but I had scrambled up and was running. It pounced on me and that's when you shouted and it ran off..." She stopped with a shudder. She looked at Leo. "Why?"

   Leo sighed and did not answer straight away. "I think it wanted to get you out the way, so you couldn't deliver the medical supplies. I think it knew you was there to help and it didn't want that. It knew those were for Raph. I don't think it wanted Raph to get well. It needed him injured so it could continue waiting for Raph to fall seriously ill and then it would strike."

   They all looked at him. Leo thought for a minute. "It's smarter than we thought. But it needs us to survive." He paused for a few slow breaths. "It didn't need April but knew it had to get rid of her. That's why it attacked the medical stuff first, to make sure Raph didn't receive it."

   Mikey opened his mouth. It had scared the life out of him when he saw it, but then he could actually see what he was up against. He, like his brothers, didn't like all the hiding. It made him uneasy and scared. He wasn't afraid to admit it to himself, but he was scared. Scared mostly for Raph.

   In Donnie's lab, the turtle in purple stared at the computer screen and gasped silently at what he was reading from the database he was sharing. He had found their monster. He knew he had to tell the others, so he switched on the printer and printed out the page. He looked at the flashing ink levels and knew later on he would have to ask April to buy him some more ink. He still had to pay her for the medical supplies, which he still hadn't treated Raph with. 

   The page printed and he walked out into the main area. They all looked up at him and he wasn't please to note when Raph glanced at him he immediately turned away with a set jaw.

   Donnie moved next to Leo, in front of them all. "I found what our creature thing is." He announced. Now he had their full attention. He fidgeted with the papers in his hands as he spoke next. "I found that this is no ordinary mutant snake, but a _mythical_ creature called _Kytheso Syluthon_." They all stared at him. Donnie continued. "When it wounds it's victims, it leaves in the scars a liquid which we found in Raph. This liquid is quite remarkable, you see, once the liquid is introduced into the wound, it grasps the physical and mental energy of the victim, allowing the creature to then suck out the power and strength from that victim through this liquid, whether it's near or not." They all looked at Raph, then back at Donnie. "It can sense the kind of power it needs, which was why, the first night, it didn't attack any of us because it was checking us out. But, it obviously found all what it needed in Leo and decided to take him our right then."

   A long silence followed that. Leo started pacing again and Donnie watched him. But then he continued again.

   "I think it sensed something in all of us . . . except Mikey." Mikey looked up, frowning. Donnie said, "The reason for this, I think, well, according to the information on the database, is because this creature is _pure evil. It has no conscience, no animal feelings; just evil instinct of the animals it's created from. It couldn't sense, and therefore didn't need Mikey, because Mikey has such a nature that this pure evil cannot see or smell. I realized Mikey holds no anger, or absolutely no negative feelings whatsoever; his whole personality is positive. These qualities emit no powerful vibes to this creature."_

   Splinter listened to his son in silence. He was amazed and extremely proud of Donnie, his intelligent son. Even when he was suffering because of what he had done to Raph, Donnie still was able to concentrate on finding this thing out. Splinter found himself glad that he had let Donnie keep the computer; he thought it would have diverted Donnie's attention from his practice katas, but now it proved to be something different than a distraction, it was a source for news and information, and Splinter actually liked the idea of them having an electrical newspaper.

   The room had once again gone quiet and Leo was still pacing, hands behind his shell. Donnie was stood staring at the papers in his hand. He walked over to Raph and April, his brother looked tiredly, but angrily up at him.

   Donnie held the papers out in front of Raph. "Is this what you saw? This is the beast, right?" Donnie waited for his brother to stop glaring at him and to look at the papers. Raph's eye ridges rose as he saw the same creature on paper as he had in real.

   "Yeah," he said quietly, staring at it. "That's it."

   Donnie pulled the papers back and handed them to Mikey who had got up to come and have a look. He hadn't seen the beast properly before and wanted to get a look at the thing that could not sense him. He felt proud at this. Though he forgot his pride when he saw what was on the paper. 

   It was a drawing done by an artist, but it was very well drawn: The beast on the paper was hideous alright; and tall - massive. Mikey raised his eye ridges in shock as he thought about when April had been in its path. And when Raph was up close to it in bed. It was perhaps six feet tall on all fours, but its four legs were bent, so estimating its height when its limbs were extended to their fullest, it must have been eight feet, all this judging by the small, figure of a printed man in the corner. Mikey didn't even want to guess how tall it would be if it stood tall upright on its hind legs as it had done when it was about to kill April. It looked like a dinosaur, but yet, it also looked like a really big lizard by the way it held itself on four crouched legs. Its head reminded Mikey of the T-Rex he saw in the Jurassic Park movie, but it looked flatter, and squarer, similar shape to a snake. Mikey shuddered and looked at it harder as he now saw what Raph was on about when he said this creature was grinning. It actually _was_ grinning. It wasn't that it had pulled its lips up and smiled; it was the shape of it's mouth that created the grin. Mikey shivered as he looked at the large, sharp teeth capable of tearing into any flesh. Mikey handed the paper to Leo, and went back to sit with Splinter, watching Leo's reaction to this monster. His brother looked at Raph and April, thinking the same thing Mikey had been thinking: How much horror had April gone through when this thing was attacking her? And how had Raph felt when he sat up in bed and this thing was staring at him? Leo shuddered.

   "I think," Donnie said, taking the papers back from Leo. "That April should stay here. It is no way near safe enough for her to go back, even with one of us. And we all need to watch over Master Splinter and Raph so it would be wise not to." Donnie waited for and angry outburst from his brother in red, but when he didn't get one, he and the rest of them turned to see April and Raph sound asleep, resting on each other.

   Mikey grinned and tilted his head.

   "I think April should have Raph's bed so she's at a height. We'll be locking our doors anyway and she'll feel safer with Mikey to protect her. Raph can sleep in my lab." Donnie said. He winced slightly as he realized he had given out more of an order than a suggestion.

   Mikey stood up and took April from Raph, in his arms, and carried her to his room where he laid her on Raph's bed. Donnie had replaced the bloodied sheets with clean ones so they were clean.

   Back in the lair, Donnie watched as Leo picked up his brother and carried him to Donnie's lab. They laid him on the table like before. Donnie was glad Raph was asleep as he could now give Raph the treatment April had brought over. But not yet. He still had to install a lock on Master Splinter's door and sweep the lair walls again for any holes in case he missed them before. Mikey and Leo had gone to bed as it was now really late, and Donnie realized just how tired he was. He could hardly keep his eyes open all of a sudden. _Surely Raph can wait until tomorrow? Anyway, the prick of the needle will wake him and I really don't feel like facing him right now. Donnie went off to his room and fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow._

   In Mikey's room, April turned over in her sleep. The nightmare she was having was a resent horror she had just faced that was now haunting her. She moaned softly and turned again.

   Below her, Mikey stared straight at the underside of the top bunk, listening to April. He couldn't sleep. Not after what had happened today. Even though it hadn't happened to him, he felt vulnerable. This beast was twice the height he was and it had the run of the sewers. And had him and his brother's in worry. Mikey sighed and knew he had to sleep. If something like that happens tomorrow he wanted to be prepared and awake. 

   Mikey closed his eyes, but the image of the monster as it attacked April set into his mind; but he forced it away and willed himself to sleep. A few minutes later he was in a slumber, and the whole of the lair was asleep now, open to any creature. Of course, it had to get through the lock and bolted door to reach them . . .


	3. Taken

The Thing

~

   The morning came slowly to the city of New York. Down below it also meant that it was a slower morning as the sounds of morning traffic started late. It was, as they sensed when they awoke, a rainy day.

   Leo was the first to arise. He sat up in bed, listening and sensing for anything out of the ordinary, but found none. He sighed. He had become extra tense now that April had been attacked and that they had found out what it was and what it wanted. Leo shuddered as he thought that this creature was after his and his brother's power and strength, and was already feeding from Raph. Well, hopefully Donnie put a stop to that last night when he gave Raph the medicine he needed. If he did. Donnie had seemed really tired last night and really strained. Leo couldn't blame him. His brother was still blaming himself for what happened to April.

   Leo got up from bed and stretched. Looking down to the bottom bunk told him that Donnie was still asleep. Leo allowed a small smile to form on his face. He made his way to the main area for a bite to eat and came across Mikey, who thought he'd do the same. They made breakfast together.

   "How's April?" Leo asked, in-between mouthfuls. "Did she sleep sound?"

   Mikey swallowed his cereal. "Well she was tossing and turning a bit but I think that was all. I fell sleep so I dunno."

   Leo nodded and looked up as they were accompanied by Donnie, and a few seconds later April.

   "How'd you guys sleep?" Leo asked, a spoon halfway to his mouth.

   "Fine . . . " Donnie yawned and made his breakfast.

   "Like a log, I needed that rest." April said, smiling as Mikey plunked her cereal down in front of her. What a gentleman. She dug in hungrily. The attacks yesterday must have given her a big appetite.

   "Where's Raph?" Leo looked at Donnie. "You given him that stuff yet?"

   Donnie was suddenly wide-awake. "No! Oh, I mean, I should go do it now." He got up and disappeared into his lab.

   "He forgot?" Mikey asked skeptically. "That thing is sucking away our brother's life and he forgot?"

   "We were all a little shocked yesterday, you can't really blame him." Leo reasoned, though even he found it a bit strange. He lifted the spoonful to his mouth, but stopped as Donnie's alarmed voice called out.

   "Raph! Oh God, guys, get in here!" His voice carried from his lab.

   Leo, Mikey and April looked at each other and darted to Donnie's lab, where they found him bent over a sleeping Raph, looking very worried.

   "What Donnie? What is it?" Leo asked, feeling a dread.

   Donnie looked up from his brother with a very worried expression. "It's Raph. I - I - I didn't give him his treatment yesterday and - and the creature must have known or something because it's – his strength – he's nearly – he hasn't got - !" He looked in horror at his brothers and April, then he rushed around his lab, taking small medic boxes out of his draws and other things.

   Leo, Mikey and April stood in the doorway, all fearing the worst. Finally Mikey spoke out with their fear.

   "Raph's gunna be okay, right? Right Donnie?" He asked, voice shaking.

   Donnie didn't say anything. He injected Raph with something, put the syringe in a trashcan, hooked him up to an IV drip he had obtained a while ago and stepped back, watching his pale, unconscious brother, a look of fear, guilt and regret on his face.

   Leo walked slowly to Donnie. "Is Raph going to be okay, Donnie?" Leo asked slowly.

   Donnie stared at Raph. "I don't know." He said quietly. "I should have given him the medicine last night, but I was too tired, I couldn't . . . "

   Mikey stepped over to Raph. He looked down at him. His brother was ghastly pale and his breathing had almost stopped.

   April was still in the doorway. Her hands had risen to her face. She moved over next to Mikey and held Raph's hand.

   Her movement triggered Donnie into action. Ignoring his guilt, he got to work on saving his brother's life. He ushered everyone out except Mikey who he needed to help with. They did what they could; giving their brother everything he needed to keep alive. Now the injection was done, Donnie was not sure if it was too late for it to work. He kept picturing the beast, growing stronger while his brother grew weaker.

//\\

    Hours later, Leo's feet sloshed through sewer water as he hunted down this creature that was killing his brother. He didn't care what happened to him. But he would take this beast down before it could kill him. He hadn't told his brothers where he was going. They had all been quiet and Donnie had stayed in his lab, watching Raph die. It had been too much for Leo, and he had slipped out, away from the sad scene, to find and kill this creature.

    Leo was angry. Angrier than he had ever been. _Who was this creature to think it could come down to their home sewers, terrify them, attack and plan to kill their Human friend and suck the life out of his brother?_ Leo grew all the more furious as he thought about it. He could picture himself coming across the sleeping beast, watching it awake in surprise at his appearance, and then tear that hell-beast's throat open. He knew he would find it - or rather it would find him. This is what he had planned. If this monster wanted him, if it wanted Leo's power as it had on the first night, it would know he was now looking for it and it would find him. Leo didn't care. He just wanted to face this creature and kill it in the most agonizing way he could think of. Even now, as he walked through the darkened, deathly quiet tunnels, he could sense this creature seeking him out. It could be, right now, in the shadows, waiting for the right minute to attack. For the first time since he had slipped out of the lair, Leo felt a shiver of fear. He hated enemies that hid. It made it harder to actually kill them as they would have the first, and usually killing blow. Leo crunched his fear down inside him and told himself that fear was what attracted the beast more. Fear encouraged things like that. Leo carried on with his thoughts, unaware that a shadow behind him was following him. It had been tracking him for a few minutes now . . . 

//\\

   Mikey looked up from the floor, a small frown creased his brow. He could feel something was not right. Someone was in danger. 

   Splinter felt it too. Their Master had awoke only a few minutes after Donnie had given Raph the injection, and was now fearing for his son's life. But now he feared someone else's too.

   "Leo . . . " Mikey whispered. 

   April looked at him and frowned. She looked around for the being the name belonged to. Leo wasn't there. Her heart froze.

   "Where's Leo?" She asked, sitting up from being slouched miserably on the couch.

   Mikey stared into space for a few seconds. Then it hit him and he turned to Splinter, wide-eyed.

   "Leo's gone looking for it . . . hasn't he?" Mikey asked softly. His voice contained the fear that his face did not.

   Splinter closed his eyes for a long moment. When he opened them they shone with fear. "Yes, my son. He is angry; very angry. But he is now in danger." He looked at Mikey, straight in the eye. "You must go to him, my son. You can save him."

   Mikey nodded and flipped himself to his feet. He sped out of the door, and they listened as his footsteps began to fade.

   Splinter sighed with sadness and fear. Two sons were in danger of losing their life any time now. One son has braved to save another; and the last was in no mental state to leave his dieing brother. This creature was smart. Splinter knew . . . And feared it.

//\\

   Leo sensed it rather than heard it. He spun around, Katana in hand and raised, to face . . . shadows. 

   No. He could sense it was there. It was going to wait until he turned around again and catch him off guard. Even though it was a creature, Leo thought that was cowardly: Attacking their opponents when their back was turned. But this _was_ and animal. A smart one, but still with animal instincts. A jolt of fear spread through him once more, and again he crushed it deep down inside himself. He had to make the creature think that Leo didn't know it was there. He put his katana back into his belt, leaving them further out than usual, and slowly turned back around. _Any second now . . .. Any second now_, he thought, readying for it. His whole body was tensed for an impact, one which could arrive any second . . . But it didn't.

    Leo relaxed slightly and thought. _Why hasn't it attacked yet? It wants me, it's found me, it has me . . . So why the wait? What's it waiting for? It struck Leo at that thought just what the beast was waiting for. It was waiting for Leo to think it won't strike so he'd relax and become easier prey. _

   Instantly Leo alerted himself and prepared - just in time! 

   The creature leapt from the shadows just as he pulled his Katana from their sheaths on his shell. He dived out the way just in time and slashed out with his swords. A yowl rang through the tunnels, telling Leo he had hit.

   "Damn!" Leo fell hard onto the tunnel floor and immediately pulled himself back up, ready for another attack. _Damn! It knew! It knew what it was going to do! This thing is too God damn smart for it's own good!_

_    He scanned the tunnel frantically, looking for a shadow that moved. Nothing stirred. It had gone into hiding again. He knew it would come back at him any second. In the few seconds he had spare, Leo thought about the yowl it had uttered. It was no noise he had never heard any animal utter. It reminded him of a high-pitched screech and a deafening roar of an angry lion. He didn't have long to think about this, after about five seconds of hiding in shadows and moving it's position, choosing a better angle to attack, the creature hurtled itself at Leo once again. But once again Leo ducked and managed to swipe at it for a second time. This time it hissed and croaked at the same time. _

   Leo rolled and came up straight, swords out in front. He watched as the creature, with amazing swiftness for a beast it's size, turned, and slowly let its gaze swallow Leo's image. It was still in shadows, but it was so big, it blocked out most of the light coming from it's direction and Leo, too, was in shadow; though they could still see each other's silhouette form. Leo stared at it. He could see the glint of saliva over massive, sharp teeth. He realized that this creature did not have an eye, none that he could see of, not even anything that looked like it was from that picture of this creature. But as though reading the turtle's mind, the creature's eyelids opened and narrowed at Leo, and his mouth slowly dropped open in shock. Its eyes were glowing - glowing orange! 

   A realization hit Leo: If the creature had only just opened its eyes now, that meant that it had been fighting Leo with them closed – which meant it didn't even need sight to move about and coordinate its attacks. Leo was horrified. He didn't realize his mouth was open until the creature leapt at him again and he was forced to slam into the wall, biting his lip. He tasted blood and was almost certain the creature could smell it. That was bad. The creature was most likely driven mad by the smell of blood giving it more of a determined to try to kill Leo. The turtle regained his stance and stood ready, swords out, eyes on the outline of the creature that wanted him dead.

   "You want me, Hell-Beast? Come and get me!" 

   His voice seemed to edge the creature on. It attacked again, spun and attacked from behind. Leo was just as quick and with reflexes slightly faster than his opponent's, he rolled under the beast as it leaped, jumped up, spun and sliced through thick flesh.

   The creature was furious. This was meant to be easer for it. It knew it should have killed this one when it was asleep. It turned again and leapt, not over, but onto Leo, who stumbled under the creature's force and weight.

   "Agh -!" Leo came down heavily, banged his head on the hard floor and uttered a cut off cry. He saw bright lights flashing in his vision but he knew that was not what was in front of him. The lights quickly faded and were replaced by the most hideous face he had ever seen. He gasped in shock. He'd seen the face too quickly and it felt as though his very soul had fled at the sight of it. He went cold all over. But he forced it away and brought up his Katana - only to find they had been knocked out of his hand when the creature fell on him. _This ain't good . . .. _

   The creature bared its arm-sized teeth, and, opening it's mouth as wide as it felt was necessary (which was enough to scare Leo completely as he could have fit the top half of his body in there) and, drooling thick liquid over the sickened Leo, lowed it's huge jaws to kill . . . 

   "HYAA!" A Kick from nowhere sent the creature crashing to the floor next to Leo, leaving him stunned. He felt a hand grab his wrist and pull him to his feet, quickly. Leo turned to Mikey.

   "M - M - Mi-" Leo stuttered, but there was no time for stuttering. Before Leo knew where Mikey had gone, the creature took a swipe to the face by Mikey's own weapons, as his brother leapt forward and dealt a hard blow. The creature backed away in sudden pain, stunned.

   "Leo - let's go!" Mikey grabbed his wrist again and tugged the still shocked Leo around the corner and out of sight of the beast. Mikey shoved Leo's Katana into his welcome hands. They could hear the beast as it wailed in anger as they put more and more distance between it.

   "Mikey! It's gonna follow us back to the Lair! We have to kill it!" Leo shouted. Then, with a jolt of horror, heard the sound of heavy beating. The creature was running after them, chasing them through the maze of tunnels.

   Mikey realized that Leo was right and they both came to an agreement. They would stop and fight the creature until it was dead. 

   They stopped. The beating grew louder. They tensed, covering each other's shells - ready to defeat this monster once and for all. 

   The pounding grew louder - and louder still. From the sounds of the footsteps it should have been on them. Still they gritted their teeth, determined, weapons ready . . . And the footsteps swept passed them, now growing fainter and fainter, heading away from them. 

    A few seconds passed before Mikey and Leo lowered their weapons slightly and frowned at each other, still tense incase this beast suddenly popped out of the shadows. But no. It didn't.

   " . . .  Huh?" Mikey shook his head slightly, confused. He noticed Leo held the same confusion. It disappeared an instant later as they both realized where the creature had run off to.

   "The Lair!" They both cried at each other. A second later they were running, side-by-side, as fast as they could towards their home. The same thoughts ran through both brothers' head. _Splinter! April! Donnie! Raph! _

   They didn't stop their running. They ran flat out. Never daring to slow down. Mikey didn't notice the stitch that was screaming pain at him from his left side. All his attention was on where they were going and getting to their home. Mikey cursed the sewer water that lay covering the floor. He never knew if he was about to be tripped up by something hidden in the water when he ran this fast. He didn't really care about hurting himself, only that if he did trip it would slow him down, and in the time of a few seconds his friend, Master or brothers could be slaughtered by that creature. 

   They rounded the corner that took them to their front door - but were knocked aside as they attempted to rush through it by a huge, long, reptilian body. 

   It had enough time to snap at Leo, who fell onto Mikey in pain, before it fled down the tunnel and round the corner, appearing to be holding something man-sized in one clawed hand which was pulled near it's underside. It's footsteps faded quickly, leaving both Mikey and Leo still stunned on the floor. Leo was bleeding from the nasty nip he had received on his shoulder. They both climbed quickly to their feet. Leo ignored the pain in his badly injured shoulder, and dived into the lair with Mikey.

   It was a mess. In such a short time the beast had managed to mangle most things and leave others lying around, far from where they originally stood. 

   Mikey and Leo stood glued to their spot near the door, taking in the awful scene. Mikey was the first to move. He gingerly stepped forward, looking in absolute horror at what was done in just a few seconds. A moan made both brothers turn to find they looking at a body on the floor. Mikey ran over to her, taking April into his arms. At the first touch, she shrieked.

   "NO!" She yelled, but then she saw who it was and flung her arms around his neck, breathing so rapidly Mikey was afraid she might hyperventilate.

   "April, it's me. It's okay, April - it's Mikey," he said, wrapping his arms around her middle. Mikey saw blood on her face and hands, and his heart ached in feeling for her.

   Leo, who had bent down next to them with his hand on April's back, stood up, fearing the worst. He rushed into Donnie's lab and unconsciously fell to his knees at what he was seeing. 

   Blood splattered nearly everything: The wall, the desk, the computer, the floor, the work bench and it's devices. The sheets that were laid down on the desk to make a comfortable resting place were strewn all over the floor, splattered in blood. The desk itself was on its side as were the chairs which were used at the computer. Leo's stomach turned as his eyes returned to the cot on its side. There was no Raph in that cot. But beside it, covered in blood also, and in remains on the bed sheets, was - 

   "Donnie -!" Leo jumped back to his shaky feet, stumbled numbly forward and fell back down next to his shaking brother. He pulled him over and saw the awful injuries that covered his brother's body. Leo stared, shocked and upset. He pulled Donnie up so that his brother was in a slouched position in his arms. Donnie winced.

   "It attacked – right after . . . Mikey left to find . . . you," Donnie coughed. "I t-tried to . . . stop it from . . . taking him – but it – it was too str . . . strong . . ." He was very weak, but to Leo it seemed more like the shock had caused Donnie's broken sentences. And regret.

   Leo shook his head, realizing what Donnie was telling him. "No . . . NO!" Leo screamed. His memory flashed back to a minute ago when the creature had come from the lair, holding something . . . Something man-sized. Something that didn't belong to it . . .

   "S . . . sorry . . . I couldn't d - do anything. It surprised me . . . It . . . It took him, Leo . . .  It took him." Donnie swallowed. Tears leaked from his half-closed eyes and down his face as he looked into his brother's eyes.

   Leo could do nothing but frown in frozen shock. He shook his head, refusing to believe it. At the same time he was ripping bits of the shredded sheets up to make bandages for Donnie, unaware he was doing it.

   "No . . .  No . . .  It wasn't your fault, Donnie. It wasn't your fault." Without realizing it, his face was screwed up, trying to keep back the anger and urge to not go crazy with sadness and denial. He began to wind the sheets around the worst of Donnie's wounds. He had some very deep ones that looked as though they needed stitches. Leo felt hopeless. He wasn't the one who knew how to fix stitches; Donnie was the one to do that. The ones on his legs were just as bad as those on his arms. Leo doubted Donnie would be able to walk for a while. 

   When finished patching his brother up, Leo helped him to stand. But Donnie was too weak and in too much pain to do that. His legs gave way and Leo only just caught him just before he fell to the floor. His brother was doing his best at even staying conscious, so Leo carried Donnie out of the bloodied room and into the main area where he laid him down on the couch. He watched as his brother fell unconscious. The pain and exhaustion was too much for him. 

   Leo stared down miserably, then turned to see where his other brother was. He spotted him crouched down near the door to Splinter's room. A look of sadness and just plain shock masked Mikey's face. Fearing what he would see now, Leo closed his eyes, took a deep, controlled breath, and joined Mikey.

   Mikey was cradling their Master, who had obviously been hit on the head, as there was a very nasty cut above his eye. Mikey was shaking his head sadly. He lifted Splinter up into his arms and took him into his room, where he laid him on the bed. Leo stood in the doorway.

   "He'll be okay." Mikey said softly. He covered Splinter with his bed sheets and stared around the room. This was the only room that had not been wrecked. But then the beast didn't really notice this room because it was out of the way. 

   Mikey stood up and left the room in silence. Leo stayed stood in the doorway and watched as Mikey came back a few seconds later with a few bandage gauzes and an antiseptic bottle which had obviously come from Donnie's lab because it was smeared with blood. Mikey didn't seem to notice - or he did and tried to ignore it. He disinfected Splinter's wound and wrapped it up. That was all he could do for his Master. 

   He and Leo left the room and Mikey joined April again, who was still on the floor, though now she was hugging her knees and crying softly. She looked up, thankful of Mikey's presence, as he sat next to her.

   Mikey looked up at Leo, finally deciding to ask the question he had been dreading an answer for. 

   "Where's . . .  Raph?"

   Leo stared at his brother, deciding what was the best answer to give. Mikey could tell right away from Leo's hesitation that it wasn't good and that his brother didn't want to tell him. Leo knew Mikey could see this. He sighed.

   "Raph's . . .  Gone." Leo looked at Mikey's expression. "He was . . .  Taken. That was what it was carrying . . . " He broke of, knowing he should keep quiet. His brother was frowning at the floor and Leo knew that wasn't good, even for Mikey. He didn't know how Mikey would react.

   Mikey blinked once back into reality and shook his head, disbelieving. He hugged April closer and she hugged back. The wounds seeped blood over him. He knew he should get those seen to. He glanced at Leo, telling him through eyes contact what he wanted Leo to do. Leo nodded and as Mikey went to get the bandages and cream, Leo replaced him at April's side, comforting her. She smiled gratefully at him.

   As her wounds were being taken care of by Mikey, April began to speak.

   "It came in all of a sudden." She started. Mikey stopped for a moment, then continued to wipe away the blood as she carried on. "It was just . . .  So sudden. We didn't even hear it. It came at me and Splinter, knocking us aside - knocking us about as it ripped the place down. I could tell Splinter was knocked unconscious, but I wasn't and it seemed . . .  Seemed to anger it. It swiped at me with its tail and I fell to the wall. Then . . .  I looked up in time to see it disappear into Donnie's lab . . .  It came back out with . . .  It - It came out after a few seconds. I could hear Donnie's painful cries as it attacked him. I couldn't do anything. I was – I was frozen in shock." She shook her head. Mikey took over from where Leo had at her side and hugged her. Leo patted her back.

   "This wouldn't have happened if I didn't go off searching for it." Leo said, surprised at the bitterness in his voice. He stood up and knelt down at Donnie's side. "Now it's my fault Raph's gone. I thought I could kill it and save his life . . .  Instead I as good as killed him."

   Mikey couldn't believe what he was hearing from this brother. He and April both looked at him. Mikey shook his head.

   "No, Leo. It wasn't your fault." Mikey said softly, but firmly.

   Leo only shook his head, resting his hand on Donnie's. "We can still kill it – its as good as dead now anyway. I won't ever let something like this happen again."

   Mikey stared, mouth open. Is this the real Leo? "Leo, Raph isn't dead. I know he isn't. All we have to think about now is getting him back. Leo, that's all that matters. Don't go mad on me, I need you - Raph needs you. We can save him, Leo . . . "

   Leo remained silent. His head was bowed and his hand was still on Donnie's. He thought about that. Yes, He could feel Raph was alive. He would save his brother and kill the beat. That was all what mattered now . . .  Save Raph . . .  Kill the beast . . .  Save Raph . . .  Slaughter that monster . . . __


	4. Three Retreat To April's

The Thing

~

   Mikey stared sadly at his brother. He knew Leo would do what was right when he saw the sense in it. But Leo was really upset and Mikey had never heard his brother say anything like he had done a few minutes ago. Mikey shook his head. They would get Raph back; and destroy this monster. Mikey still couldn't believe that they had gotten away from it back in the open sewers. It was bigger than both of them put together but they had managed to get away from it. Maybe now, as Mikey thought, that was a bad thing to do. But maybe it wasn't. At least he could tell that Raph was alive. If they stayed in the open sewers and never ran they could have been killed. This thing was just caught off-guard at Mikey's sudden hit. It would have gotten over that quickly if they had stayed to beat it. Still Mikey felt bad about it. He was sure Leo did.

   Leo looked up from the floor to Mikey. "Mikey . . . Donnie's wounds need to be stitched, I'm sorry, but I don't know how to do that."

   Mikey nodded, knowing what Leo was asking him to do. Mikey helped April to her feet. Her legs collapsed under her but Mikey held her tight.

   "I can't move my legs." April said, fearfully. She held onto Mikey, one arm around his neck for support, as he helped her to Splinter's armchair. She sat down and tired to move her legs.

   Mikey disappeared back into Donnie's lab. He couldn't believe how much blood had been shed. He knew half of it was Donnie's and most likely the other half was Raph, but what made him boil inside was that none of it appeared to have come from the beast. Mikey growled, much like Raph did, and grabbed the medical kit and supplies from the cupboard. He returned to Donnie and Leo and helped show Leo how to mend and sew cuts. Leo listened to his brother quietly.

   "Donnie'll be fine, Leo." Mikey said and looked at his brother. "Just your shoulder now." He cleaned Leo shoulder for him while his brother remained in silence. 

   They were joined only a few minutes after Donnie's fix up by April, who had managed to get the feeling back in her legs and hobbled over to them. Mikey held his hand out for her to kneel down beside them. She smiled despite herself and took his hand.

   "Raph was alive when it took him." April said softly but obviously believed what she was saying. Mikey and Leo looked at her and nodded slowly. "When we get him back . . . I want to help." April said, looking Leo straight in the eyes.

   Leo didn't know what to say. She obviously cares about Raph the way they do, enough to risk their lives for him, but Leo didn't know whether to say she could or she couldn't. What could she do? He didn't want her getting hurt which would most likely happen as they were dealing with a creature that even they couldn't kill back then. What if they did get Raph back and she got killed? Raph would probably never forgive his brothers for letting April stick her neck out for him. Raph might do something stupid . . .

   He opened his mouth, unsure of what to say, but was saved by a stir near them. They all turned, as one, to look at Donnie. He moaned and opened his eyes, looking at them all.

   "Leo . . .? Mikey? April?" Donnie blinked, trying to wake himself up again. "Am I dead?"

   "No, Donnie. You're alive." Leo held his brother's hand, showing him he was alive. Donnie smiled slightly. Something had come back to him while he was unconscious. He lifted his head from the couch arm and frowned, trying to remember what it was.

   "I . . . remembered something, now it's gone."

   "It'll come back to you." Mikey said, smiling, glad his brother was alright.

   Donnie rubbed his head with his hand and sat up, slowly. Then his head snapped back up and he looked wide-awake.

   "I remember now! The tracker! The tracking device . . . I used it - I got it to work!" Donnie was surprised he could utter such excited words at this time of their lives.

   Leo frowned and looked at Mikey. Then they turned back to Donnie. "What tracking device, Donnie?" Leo asked.

   Donnie waved his hand, gesturing them to be quiet for a minute. He stood up, unsteadily, aided by Leo. When he felt he could walk and when the fuzzy lights had disappeared from his vision, Donnie made his way to his lab. Leo, Mikey and April followed him.

   "What, Donnie? What is it?" Mikey asked, holding April's hand as he guided her incase she fell.

   Donnie strode over to the devices on the floor, searching through them, on his hands and knees.

   Leo knelt down next to him. "Donnie . . .?"

  Donnie stood back up, along with Leo, holding one of his devices he had put together. It was about the size of a book and black. It looked heavy. It looked like an oddly shaped gameboy.

   "Donnie . . . What's that?" Mikey asked, eyeing the device and then his brother.

   Donnie ignored his brother's question and started to fiddle with the black device. Leo got a glance of the front and it looked like a screen on front, with little buttons surrounding it.

   "I only just got this to work," Donnie said. "I don't know if it will now it's been banged around and - yes!" The device emitted a beep and the screen lit up with a dim light.

   Leo, Mikey and April frowned and moved in closer.

   "It was just lucky I did it." Donnie started to explain. "I just knew at some point this creature would take one of us and guessed that one might be Raph. I hooked a transmitter to his shell and programmed this thing to track his signal."

   Leo and Mikey exchanged surprised glances.

   "It's working! I also inserted a minute monitor into the tracker, and connected it to the underside of Raph's carapace where it was above his pulse. I had to drill a microscopic hole in his shell so I could place the receptors closer to his spinal cord, but I wasn't planning on telling him. Anyway the transmitter would send back Raph's vital signs. Look - there." He pointed to the right hand corner of the screen where tiny writing and digits were flashing in boxes. "He's alive, but only just. All we have to do is follow the signal to Raph!" He looked at his brothers and April, to see their surprised faces. They lit up with new hope.

   "Donnie man, you're a - you're a genius!" Mikey exclaimed and slapped Donnie on his shoulder, careful of his brother's wounds. Donnie grinned for the first time.

   "But you still haven't recovered, Donnie." Leo said quietly. "And we can't leave you here again, not even Splinter. We'll have to put him somewhere safe. And April-"

   She looked meaningful at him. Telling him she wanted to help and wouldn't take no for an answer.

   "Where can we take Splinter?" Mikey interrupted, looking back out the room towards the door opposite, which was their Master's.

   Leo looked too, and thought. April moved forward slightly.

   "We can take him to my apartment, if we can get out." She said.

   Leo looked at her and nodded his head. They all paused for a second before moving out of the lab. Donnie stayed behind, gathering things into a rucksack what they would need when they find Raph. If they found him. Donnie slung the rucksack over his shell and over one shoulder, then he moved out to Splinter's room where Mikey had picked their Master into his arms.

   "We'll cover you, Mikey." Leo said as they moved out of the room and into the main area, heading for the door. "You stay in the middle, but I doubt the creature will come, it's waiting for us to go in search of our brother . . . It's dubbed Raph as bait for us . . . I can feel it." He left them all shivering.

   Once outside the door, they all took up positions on all sides of Mikey. April stood beside him, Leo in front and Donnie behind, who sometimes walked backwards, scanning the tunnel they had come down in case this beast had their sent and was following. 

   Their footsteps echoed eerily when they trod on solid ground, and their splashes of the sewer water sounded three times as louder than usual. 

   At last they got to the ladder that would lead them above. April felt very scared that the monster might just chose this time to jump out at them. But it didn't. 

   Leo climbed the ladder and opened the grate for Mikey. He jumped back down, protecting Mikey's back as he climbed the ladder as best he could while carrying Splinter. He had reached the last rung when a noise sounded below him in the darkened tunnel they had just come through. Donnie and Leo pushed April behind them and readied their weapons. The noise was recognizable as footsteps. Rapid footsteps. Leo frowned. They sounded lighter than the creatures own heavy treads. 

   They all tensed, Mikey did not know whether he should go up top and get Splinter to safely, or put Splinter down up top and help his brothers.

   "Mikey go!" Leo called, still facing the noise.

   Mikey knew not to disobey that tone from Leo and climbed the last rung to the top. Donnie pushed April back to the ladder. 

   "Go April!" He said. 

   April didn't know what to do, but like Mikey, she knew not to ignore Donnie. She turned and scrambled up the ladder as fast as she could, stopping on the last two rungs. She looked into the blackness as the noise showed itself. A man!

   Leo and Donnie frowned and lowered their weapons. "What?" They both uttered.

   The man stopped dead at the sight of them. His eyes bulged and leaped from Donnie, to Leo, to April and to Mikey's face peering down at him from the manhole. The man was short and skinny and was dressed in worker clothes under blue, dirty dungarees. He put his hands up in front of him as a shield and gasped, running back where he came from.

   "No wait! You can't-" Leo tried but the man's footsteps had already faded. Leo stared and turned back to Donnie. "Let's hope the beast doesn't smell him." Donnie nodded silently and they all made their way up to the top.

   "New York!" April threw up her hands, glad at the sight of open spaces and no monsters. Mikey, Donnie and Leo had to agree it was much better up here than down there.

   April walked out of the alley they had come up to, and checked to see if it was safe for them to walk out. She came back, motioning with her hand. Leo and Donnie, again, took their places in front of and behind Mikey. They dodged and hid their way through the city to April's apartment, always keeping an eye out and waiting for April to tell them if it was safe to walk out. Once outside her apartment block, April walked inside to check if the hallways were clear, and then she motioned for them to quickly run up the stairs to her apartment door.

    April fiddled around for her keys. Pulling them out of her back pocket, she unlocked the door and they all rushed in.

   "Home!" April sighed as she shut the door behind Donnie. "Put Splinter on the bed in the spare room, Mikey." April called. Mikey had already opened the guest room door. He laid his Master down gently on the bed and covered him up with the soft duvet. He closed the door quietly behind him.

   "You guys should eat something. Especially Donnie. You gotta get your strength up." April began taking out food from the fridge and cupboards. Mikey and Donnie accepted the food immediately. They were famished. Leo hesitated.

   "Raph doesn't have food." Leo said quietly, staring out the window.

   April watched him sadly. "Raph doesn't have to save himself." She said softly. She handed Leo a package of sandwiches and he took them, eating them slowly.

   A bang on the front door caused them to all freeze. Someone knocked on the door again.

   "Yo April! S' me, Casey! You in?" 

   They all sighed in relief and April went to open the door.

   "Casey, hi." She said, shutting the door behind him as he moved in, looking at the turtles as they stared back at him.

   "What we having, a picnic?" Casey asked, eyebrows raised. He counted only three turtles. "Only three? What happened to Mr. Hothead?"

   April glared meaningfully at him, telling him to shut it.

   He was confused. "What? What's going on guys?"

   Leo stepped forwards. "Our home was attacked by something big, Casey. It nearly killed Donnie. And don't call Raph a 'hothead', you may never be able to call him anything again." With that Leo turned and climbed out of the kitchen window out onto the roof of April's apartment. The fact that he himself had insulted Raph with 'hothead' made him feel guiltier.

   Casey stared. "What's eating him? Come on, what's wrong with you guys?"

   April guided him to the couch, glancing at Mikey and Donnie. Together, April and Mikey told Casey what happened in the past two days, while Donnie went to join Leo on the roof. He didn't even turn around as his brother stood slightly behind him.

   "He's alive, Leo." Donnie said quietly. "We'll get him back. Its just . . . We can't wait too long . . ."

   Leo sighed silently. He was staring out across the city, arms by his sides holding his Katana.

   "We haven't got long . . ." Leo repeated. "That's just it. That monster is down there, hoping we'll come and save Raph. I can't stand it no longer. That thing is just . . . too intelligent." He turned to Donnie. "I saw its face. I'll be surprised if April doesn't faint this time. I know she wants to help; she wants to save Raph, but what happens if she gets killed? Raph will never forgive us . . . me."

   They stood in silence. Donnie shifted his weight onto his other leg; they were aching from pain. Leo seemed to notice this. He winced as he saw his brother was in no state to be fighting this thing.

   "What about Casey?" Donnie asked, hoping to change the subject before Leo could say anything about his pain.

   "Casey . . .? Casey could help I guess. Is April and Mikey explaining?" 

   Donnie nodded.

   Leo stared back at the city. "I wish it wasn't like this. I wish we were normal. None of this would have happened. We wouldn't be hurt day and night, if not by the horrors in the sewer then by the Humans we share this world with."

   Donnie stared as well, thinking about what his brother had said. With nothing else to say, Donnie said, "Well, we _will_ get Raph back. He'll be fine. We'll get him back and kill that beast."

   Leo nodded. Both brothers remained silent and stared at the buzzing city, each wishing to be a part of it.


	5. Frakly And M'reagro

The Thing

~

   Raph stirred and moaned. He felt like his body was on fire. At the same time he felt as though he could not even open his eyes. His only strength was focused on breathing. In . . . out . . . in . . . out . . . He could hear his own breaths. They sounded . . . noisy. Raph never knew his breathing to be like that; not even when he was dieing. 

   He then realized that the breathing he was hearing was in a different rhythm to his own. No, that was something or someone else breathing. His mind raced. _What happened? Where am I? Man, I don't feel right . . . Am I dieing? He shook himself mentally. He knew he had to get away from whatever was making that noise. _

   With as much strength as he could summon to his eyes, he opened them slowly. His first thought was that he was blind; but blurred shapes started to appear and he realized he must have been knocked out pretty bad if he was like this. But then he remembered he hadn't been knocked out. He had gone to sleep in Donnie's lab . . . Is he still in there? 

   The thing that was breathing noisily snorted, and Raph's insides suddenly froze. The creature! It was the creature that was making the loud breathing. 

   Raph's eyesight was returning quickly now, though his eyes were only half-open, as he couldn't seem to open them any wider. He felt drained. Directing his eyeballs around the small room he was in was as painful as opening them, but he managed it and at first didn't believe where he was and what he was looking at. He was in a dimly lit room, laying on something soft he later recognized as a mattress covered with sheets to make a reasonably comfortable bed. Faint candles did little for his stinging eyes but they did thrown their soft light over a still form that was watching him.

   "Ugh . . ." Raph's throat was dry, and he was confused. He could see the human man watching him but he didn't know if it was an fake image because his eyesight was still showing blurry lines around the man's form. The candle light only lit up the man's blurred outline and the closest side of his face, throwing him half into shadows, but most of the candles were sat around Raph, throwing him into as much light as they could give. Raph didn't like this. It was too spooky. 

   The room around the man was small and also shadowed, though enough of the dim light showed that he was still in the sewer as the hanging drainpipes and damp walls gave it away. Raph moaned and closed his eyes. The stinging was too much and he felt like hell.

   It was then when he was aware of the rest of his body and what position he was in: He was laying on the mattress on his stomach, hands out in front of him. They were bound together with rope; strangely he was hooked up to an I.V, which was attached with tape in his arm, delivering him fluids. He groaned again, not sure what situation he was in. He knew it had to be bad for him, hint the bonds around his sore wrists. 

   Knowing he had to but not wanting to, Raph opened his eyes again and tried his best to focus on this man. He couldn't: The man was too deep in shadow and the light was too much for him to strain his eyes. _Where the hell am I . . .?_ His strength had returned only a little more, which was enough for Raph to dare to lift his head from the indentation of the pillow underneath it. Doing so only made him dizzy, and he moaned again. Sudden movement at this caught him by surprise and his insides jumped. His moan seemed to have stirred this Human man to life. 

   Raph, unable to do anything, not even move, watched as this man slowly rose from his chair and walked with stiffness to Raph, where he sat down on the mattress just in front of the turtle. Confused and aching, Raph closed his eyes and gathered his strength.

   "Wh . . . Who . . . You . . .?" Raph croaked out, breathless from the effort. His throat was as sore as sandpaper. 

   He swallowed and waited. No answer. Raph opened his eyes again, slowly and painfully. The man was now sat cross-legged on the floor just next to the mattress, close enough to Raph for him to be able to see him properly. Raph's eyes looked up at him. The man was an aging human but Raph could not determine his age. He was dressed in a light colored lab coat, unbuttoned, showing loose clothing underneath. His face had a worn, whether-beaten look, and his hair was fair and tousled. His eyes were dark shadows but Raph could tell they were looking at him.

   "I was wondering when you'd be waking, Raphael." The man spoke for the first time Raph had been conscious. His voice was clear and soft, yet it had a deep tone.

   Raph took in his voice, the sound had been a little fuzzy at first, but he replayed it. He opened his mouth to ask, or croak, something at the man but a cool substance was pushed into his mouth. A cup was being held to his beak and the water sloshed down his throat, refreshing it. Raph longed for more of the water but at the second attempt to force it down, Raph spat the water out and refused to drink anymore.

   "N'... Not... Drinkin'. Could be... Drugged." Raph moaned. His throat was pleading for him to accept more water but his brain told him otherwise. He didn't even know what he was saying. But he had been taught enough sense to know when to be careful.

   "Um. I suppose I should expect caution from you, from what I've been told. But you don't have to worry; it's not drugged. Drink up, you need it." 

   The man pushed the beaker back up to Raph's mouth but the turtle again refused. Unfortunately the man obviously didn't like his services being thrown back at him and Raph found himself nearly choking on water as the liquid was forced into his mouth and down his throat. The man put the cup down and watched as the turtle coughed and gasped for air. Raph's head slumped back down onto the pillow again, too weak to hold it up. He was tired, aching, weak and frustrated. Who did this man think he was? Kidnapping him, tying him up and nearly drowning him? Raph didn't know what his situation was, but he sure intended to get out of it as soon as he could. After half a minute of these thoughts running through his head, Raph brought out the strength, again, to open his mouth and ask-

   "Who . . .are you . . .?" His cheek was pressed against the pillow as his face was leaning mostly on one side, and that gave his voice a slight difference to it. Nevertheless it was hearable.

   "Hm. I guess you deserve to know." The man was still now; as still as he had been when Raph had first spotted him. The Human took a breath and was just about to begin his introduction to himself when a noise from Raph's other side made them both freeze, and the man look past Raph. 

   Raph, unable to turn his head, relied on his hearing. The sound that reached his still buzzing ears was not a welcome one. 

   A rough scraping, as something heavy and big, made its way past the humming, and Raph immediately knew what it was. The creature. The breathing he had heard when he was only half-awake became louder and the low grunts started. Raph's heart pounded. Unable to move or defend himself he felt terribly vulnerable.

    The man only stared as the beast walked over to him, and came within vision of Raph. The turtle's eyes widened as far as they could in his drowsy state as it eyed him and coiled itself around the man, who looked back at Raph, expressionless. Raph's fear must have shown on his face well, as the man held up a reassuring hand.

   "Do not fear him, turtle. He will do no harm unless given order to." The man put his arm down and began to stroke the end of the thing's tail, which was curled around and in front of him.

   Raph attempted to get up, feeling a little stronger since that thing walked in. But all he was able to manage was to support his body up a few millimeters from the mattress by his knees and arms and fall back down again, dizzy and totally out of breath.

   "I said do not fear him. He will not do anything unless I tell him to." The man said again in a firmer tone. 

   Raph just lowed his eyelids until they were almost shut. He didn't know what to do since he was almost paralyzed. 

   The man sat back slightly, leaning on the creature while watching Raph. "As I was saying before, my name is Frakly: Professor Frakly. And I guess you're wondering why you're down here." He paused, waiting for any reaction from Raph, who said nor did nothing but breathed heavily. Frakly continued. "I should say first of all that I'm not going to kill you and that you being this weak was part accident and, I should say, part purposely. You see, M'reagro here," he indicated the beast, "was created by me a few years ago. Of course, I knew what I was creating but was unaware of the demands it would need. I created it from the legend your brother, as M'reagro here has told me, discovered. Very intelligent brother you have. Anyway, he began to need more and more strength from food. Rats, birds and any other little animals we could find were worthless to him, so he began to ask for more. I realized later that the power he needed would have to come from humans. I only let him take so much and then move on to the next, spacing them out so no one could become to suspicious, not that they would anyway. But human strength was still too little for what he needed, and I couldn't destroy him – he was _my creation, my pet. I realized humans would be of no use to him anymore and he was being noticed and causing panic to the city. We retreated down here and when he went exploring only a few days ago, he came back and told me excitedly that there were new creatures with exactly - and more - power for what he needed. He had sensed you all and became over excited when he had lent over the last one, erm, your leader, the leader of your group I think. It was lucky your friendly rat caused that distraction because even I would have been shocked to learn M'reagro had killed. I had warned him after that. It's very dangerous as I know, but I still have to feed him and . . . I allowed him to feed from you. He told me you had angered him when he was exploring, and had unintentionally slashed out at you. Since he had already poisoned your body, I allowed him to feed only from you and he has become graceful and all the more powerful. He had begged me to let him feed. You seemed to be just right for him. But I ordered him to never touch your leader, as I fear the power might drive him to kill, and I do not want that to happen. You must understand it is pure animal instinct. I realize M'reagro is classed as pure evil, but I have somehow managed to level his greed and evil instincts down to a controlled level. I am his master now, and he is a pet to me. I could never watch him grow weak and die because I can refuse him the will to feed. Humans can regain their strengths again, so it didn't matter. But when I realized how weak you had grown, I ordered him to bring you here so I could treat you back to health. I am no killer, and human emotions caused me to treat you. The bonds around your wrists were for my safely as well as yours.  M'reagro has told me the way you all fight and how dangerous you are. I knew that if you heard this or saw him first without seeing me you would panic and defend yourself. I do not want any harm to come to my pet. You understand now?" He paused as his eyes roamed the detailed patterns of Raph's shell. "I am really quite amazed at finding something like you down here, but do not fear, I do not slice and dice for my own ignorant interest." The man moved into silence and Raph ran all this information through his head, past his headache and into his mind. Was all this true? But why? His silence must have worried Frakly as the man shifted in M'reagro coils, as thought trying to recapture Raph's attention. This dude may have said he wasn't going to cut him up, but the way his eyes were pouring over his body were uncomfortable. Raph only knew one male human and that was Casey. Others are always considered dangerous._

   Raph had no idea what to say. He was beginning to tire too much and could hardly think straight. His vision was blurring again but he refused to lapse back into unconsciousness. He struggled to stay awake. As his vision faded, Raph could only just make out the form of Frakly moving.

   "I think you need to rest, Raphael..." The man's voice faded and Raph felt a uncomfortable, sharp prick in his shoulder. A great wave of comfort washed over him a second later and blackness engulfed the turtle as he disappeared into his own thoughts.

//\\

   Leo paced the small room he was sharing with his two other brothers. He could not sleep, and had been pacing for ten minutes while Mikey and Donnie slept on in the double bed April had given up for them. How could he sleep when he knew his brother was out there, weak and in danger? Leo couldn't take this. He needed to know more information than just what Donnie said: "He's still alive but barely". 

   Leo wanted to know where he was, what that beast was doing, and if Raph was still in one piece. It was too much for Leo to take. He had always been the leader type of the four and was mostly the one telling the others to stop worrying. 'What happens will happen'. That phrase was told to them by Master Splinter, and now, as Leo thought about it, it made him all the more frustrated. He couldn't do anything about it. 

   Leo sighed and sat down on the end of the bed near Mikey's feet. He put his head in his hands and listened to his two brothers sleep. They, too, had trouble getting to sleep, but they were able to after an hour. Leo had been drifting in and out from sleep and had finally gotten up. Now he sat and ran through his thoughts in his mind. He had to sleep, get strong for the morning when they would be going after Raph and this monster. 

   Leo stood up from the bed and made his way out of the bedroom to the kitchen as he realized he was thirsty and it might help him get back to sleep. He made his way silently down the stairs, stepping past the second from the top, as it was creaky. Emerging down the spiral staircase, Leo found that the kitchen light was on and was already occupied.

   "April?" Leo said softly as he moved silently into the kitchen. He watched as she looked up from her beaker of water at him. She was dressed in her beige night robe and had one arm resting around her waist. She didn't jump when he said her name but merely looked at him as if she was waiting for him. Leo told himself that she probably expected one of them to be awake, and it would most likely have been Leo.

   "Hey, Leo . . ." April said just as softly. She looked back down into her drink, a pensive expression on her face.

   "Couldn't sleep, huh?" Leo moved closer and stood in front of her.

   "Yeah, guess, same as you." She sighed. Leo smiled slightly as he realized how much their human friend knew them.

   "I just came down for a, um, drink." Leo said, hoping it sounded like a polite way to ask for one without actually saying it.

   "Yeah sure, help yourself." April turned and opened the cupboard behind her, bringing out a beaker and handing it to Leo. Leo smiled thankfully as he took it and filled it at the sink. As he drank, he didn't realize just how thirsty he was and had finished the water within a few seconds. He put the cup down in the sink and turned back to April.

   "You up for the same reason?" He asked, watching her swirl the water around in the beaker.

   "Yeah . . ." April nodded and looked up at the turtle, who sighed.

   "Well, you don't have to worry, April. We'll get Raph back. You heard Donnie; he's still alive and the last time we looked his signs showed improvement, small but still..." Leo tilted his head and April looked at him, he reminded her of Mikey when he used to do that. She smiled.

   "I know . . ."

   They remained silent for a few seconds, perfectly still. Then Leo shifted.

   "I think we should sleep, I'm gonna need my strength for the morning." 

   April agreed and together they walked out of the kitchen, switching off the lights. Leo walked April to the second guest room she had, which she was now sleeping in as she had given the turtles her bedroom. He said goodnight as she disappeared into the darkness and he then made his way to his sleeping room. Donnie and Mikey were still asleep when he walked in. Leo looked at them before laying himself down at the end of the bed next to Mikey where he drifted to sleep in only minutes. They bed only just held all three.

//\\

   Raph stirred and moaned. He was waking up again. How long had he been out? He was again aware of how his body was screaming pain at him and how tired he was. He slowly opened his eyes. _Huh, Deja Vu,_ he thought to himself as he saw the same room with the same candles and the same sewer walls and pipes around him. The I.V was still taped ito his hand. One thing he did notice was different, he felt stronger and slightly more relaxed-minded. Also, he noticed the man, Frakly, wasn't sat in the chair opposite him so this couldn't be a replay of the last time he was awake.

   "Oh . . . Man . . ." Raph groaned and turned his head in the pillow. His wrists were still tightly bound together and he was still on his stomach, which growled hungrily at him. He then realized he just moved his head, something that he couldn't do before, and that told him he was getting stronger. He moved again, just to be certain he _could_ move. 

   A low growl of warning made him freeze. M'reagro was just to his left, keeping a good eye on the turtle while Frakly was somewhere else. 

   Raph decided he didn't want to risk moving anything again in fear of losing blood or even limbs by the monster. At that moment the hoarse voice of Frakly sounded and the professor came within Raph's limited vision.

   "Ah. I see you have awoken again, Raphael." He was carrying a tray, which he put down on the floor in front of himself, cross-legged. M'reagro whimper and joined him, curling his long body around it's Master.

   "What . . . did you . . . do t'me?" Raph managed to get out, now daring to move. He struggled to raise himself onto his elbows. He gasped for air afterwards.

   "Getting stronger, I see." Frakly began to mix the food, adding something to the small brown bowl. "You recover faster than any Human, I can tell you that."

   "What . . .did you-" Raph began again, hoping to sound demanding.

   "Nothing to worry about, but you did need it. I just knocked you out with a mild sedative." The man stopped stirring the contents of the bowl and silence lingered in the room. The sounds of Raph's growling stomach were the only sounds to break that silence. Frakly allowed a small smile and held to bowl out towards Raph. "This is yours. I trust you're hungry."

   Raph shook his head but stopped as his eyesight suddenly blurred and his head screamed at him in pain. "You just . . .added . . . something to it."

   Frakly smiled again at the turtle's observation in such a condition. "Only what you need to get well. Trust me, I wouldn't have M'reagro bring you down here to treat you if I was just going to poison your food."

   Raph gave up arguing. He didn't want Frakly to be stuffing it forcefully in his mouth like he did with the water, but he couldn't even lift his arms to take the bowl never mind feed himself. He knew Frakly would see this.

   "Ah. Of course. Too weak still." Frakly observed. He had just begun to spoon out some of the steaming soup when M'reagro suddenly bellowed out an awful cry. Frakly didn't jump but Raph did. The human listened to the frantic snarls of the beast and suddenly his face became fearful. He turned back to Raph. "Your brothers have returned to the sewers to seek you out, M'reagro senses. If they find you, you will not get the treatment I have for you  - M'reagro tells me they are in no listening mood. I have no choice but to hide you. For your safety as well as M'reagro's." The professor hurriedly said while putting the full spoon back into the bowl. He got up and took the tray out of Raph's vision. 

   _No way can I let him hide me from my brothers, Raph thought. _I have to get moving!_ He gathered all his strength and pushed himself off his stomach.__ Yes! He made it to his hands and knees and paused for a moment's breath. He could hear the surprised and still angry growls of M'reagro, but he ignored the beast. It wouldn't do anything to him if Frakly hadn't told it to do so. _

   He ignored the pain that was all he could feel and tried to bring his foot up and under himself so he could support his weight on it while he brought up his other foot. Unfortunately M'reagro got over his surprise at the sudden strength in the turtle and roared a warning so loud Raph hoped it would reach his brothers. Frakly came diving into the room, so Raph's hearing told him, and barked an order to M'reagro as soon as the aging man saw Raph on his hands and knees. Raph suddenly felt the hot, heavy breath of the monster as it drew closer, and felt pressure on his shell, forcing him back down. _No! He was too weak even though M'reagro was only using one clawed hand to gently push Raph down._

   "No . . ." Raph groaned as he sank to his elbows in defeat. Frakly came rushing over holding something small and thin. The glint at the end gave it away as a syringe, and Raph half-growled, half-groaned in anger and even more defeat.

   "I'm sorry, this is for your own good." Frakly bent over Raph, but the turtle, much to the surprise of the professor and himself, lashed out his bound fists and caught Frakly round the face, he fell back, surprised. But in that moment of defending himself, Raph fell down, unsupported, back onto his stomach, as his hands were no longer there to hold him against M'reagro's pressure. The monster, also surprised as Raph's action, hollered and brought more than enough force down on the already down Raph, who winced as he was crushed between mattress and monster. But Frakly had recovered quickly from the lash out and had M'reagro pin Raph's arms down on the bed. Now the turtle was restrained, and he could not do anything. He grunted in effort to pull himself away, hopelessly, from the beast, but no luck. He watched helplessly as Frakly bent back over him and pushed the needle into his arm. Raph groaned. The liquid was injected, and Raph knew no hope to get his brothers to hear him now. Frakly sighed, and binned the empty needle. He and M'reagro both watched as Raph was overcome with the same feeling as before, only this time he was barely awake, but unable to move . . .


	6. Chase That Beep

The Thing

~

   Leo, Donnie and Mikey sloshed through what they called their home but was now a dangerous, chilling place perfectly used to advantage by this creature. 

   The sewers seemed more dark and damper than yesterday when they had to flee from it. The water that blanketed the floor seemed much darker and murkier, and the continuous dripping of a leaking pipe seemed to quicken its paces when they drew nearer, as though warning them to stay back; this wasn't their home anymore.

   But it _was their home, and they knew the sewers well. This thing was not going to drive them out of their home. It was just one beast; together the three of them could get rid of it, if they really tried. This thing had proved to be quite camouflaged in the darkness down here, giving it the advantage they didn't have. And it was intelligent, plus it also had their brother._

   This morning, Leo had spoken to his brother seriously, and they all agreed, that, if they should find the worst, it wasn't the end of everything, and that they would continue living as a family. But deep down inside Leo, he was telling himself that if they did find out the Raph was . . . Then he would do what ever it took to kill the monster responsible, even if it meant he might get killed. 

   Thinking about it made all of them very somber, even Mikey, who seemed so sad Leo and Donnie wanted to hug their brothers to reassure him that Raph was going to be fine. Mikey hadn't even made an attempted to eat breakfast, which was not like him, until Leo had to practically force feed him. 

   Donnie had been too quiet, except when he told them that Raph was no longer in range for them to detect his signal. That had frozen their hearts. Leo kept all of his brothers strong by telling them how Raph needed them. He reminded Mikey that he had an advantage against this creature, because it could not sense him. Mikey had realized this and his determination now proved stronger than ever. 

   So they had all woke up early, hoping against all hope that this thing sleeps in late, and set off for the sewers, leaving Splinter and April a note. Leo knew April was going to be upset that they left without her, but he really did not want her down in the sewers again when it had attacked her twice already.

   So now, they were sloshing through the sewers towards their home, not bothering to keep their noise down. That was what they wanted: The creature was sure to come to them if it could hear them. When it did, they would either take it out and then search for their brother; or they would leave it, hide, and then follow it back to where ever if might have taken Raph. 

   They had been down there for ten minutes already and none of them had heard any sound except for the drip of water and their own footsteps. None of them spoke. Each had his own thoughts running through his head. 

   They then came to the familiar tunnel that led to their home. They all stopped and stared, listening for a few moments. 

   Mikey glanced at his other brothers and then followed Leo through the door that was now hanging on only one hinge. 

   The place was a mess. It looked slightly worse than what they left it in, but that didn't really surprise them. 

   They all moved into the place, weapons out, ready for any sudden attacks. This thing could be now using their home.

    Donnie moved into his lab, Mikey into the kitchen and Leo was left to gaze about the main area.

   "Nothing . . ." Donnie came back out. He stopped and looked about as well.

   "Jeeze, this dude musta been hungry, the beast took all our food . . ." Mikey said softly, closing some cupboards that were open.

   "Probably been living here while we've been away." Leo said, bitterly. Mikey and Donnie looked nervously around the place.

   Mikey froze. "Huh?" He frowned and looked at his brothers.

   "What is it, Mikey?" Leo asked, stepping forward. Then he stopped and listened.

   "I heard a-" Mikey started.

   "Beeping sound . . ." Leo finished for him as he looked about the place, carefully straining his ears for the sound.

   Donnie listened too. The sound was defiantly a beep. It then struck him. "Huh?!" He looked down at the tracking device strapped to his belt and pulled it off, bringing it into the light. "It's Raph's signal!" They all crowded round him and the device.

   "He's moving!" Leo said.

   "He's alive!" Mikey cried.

   Leo and Mikey ran towards the door.

   "Wait, guys!" Donnie's call made them stop and their brother in purple jogged towards them. "He's moving too fast for him to be on his own legs. Look at his readings: He's too weak to even be standing. That beast knows we're down here, I think, and it's moving him. Probably a trap or something . . . I'm not sure . . ." He looked at Leo.

   "Well trap or no trap we have to get our brother back before that thing decides to turn him into this mornings breakfast." 

   Leo took off, Mikey and Donnie following him. It seemed very un-Leo like to just run into a possible trap. 

   They ran through the sewer tunnels, following the sounds of the beeps from Donnie's device. Either the beast knew they were coming, or likes to move fast, wasn't determined as the signal coming from Raph was fading noticeably. 

   They all ran faster, but soon only the faintest of beeps were coming from the tracker, and not even Donnie could hear them properly. Then, they vanished. 

   They all stopped running and put their hands on their hips trying to catch their breath. They looked at Donnie and he looked hopelessly back. Leo growled.

   "Damn thing KNEW we were coming!" He shouted and rammed his fists into the wall. Mikey winced.

   Donnie was trying to widen the range between Raph's tracker and them. He didn't get anything. But he was still determined.

   "So what if we don't have him in range. We can continue in the direction he disappeared in." With that, Donnie trotted off down a tunnel, leaving Leo to glance at Mikey before they both jogged after him. They said nothing when they caught up with him, but carried on for what seemed like hours before they came to a small door, perfectly hidden except to the ninja eye. 

   Leo pulled out his Katana, hesitated, and then kicked the door down, storming in so fast, anyone inside wouldn't have looked up until he was on them. 

   The room was empty. They all scouted around. Mikey bent down to look at the food wrappers and objects on the floor.

   "Looks like our whole food cupboard is here. For a monster who likes sucking the life outta beings, doesn't eating chocolate and potato chips strike you as odd?" Mikey looked up at Donnie, who frowned back. 

   "Guys . . ." The tone in Leo's voice made them stand up and look at their brother, who was squatted down near a mattress. Leo stood up slowly, in his hands were two long, sharp, familiar objects. Mikey and Donnie gasped and joined him, staring at-

   "Raph's Sais." Mikey whispered. They all remained silent.

   "He's unarmed against this thing . . ." Donnie said. Next to him, Mikey shuddered. He couldn't imagine what Raph might be feeling right now knowing he might become a meal for one and he couldn't even defend himself with his weapons. He couldn't even defend himself full stop.

   "Let's go." Leo ordered. He tucked the Sais into his belt and walked out the door. Mikey glanced at Donnie and then walked out as well.

   "Which way, Donnie?" Leo asked as his two brothers joined him out in the sewer tunnels. 

   Donnie glanced at his device and pointed to the sewers running to his right. 

   They took off again, hoping this creature had stopped running and wasn't too far away. Otherwise they might never find him in the maze of tunnels . . .

//\\

   "Lay him down there." Frakly instructed his abnormal pet. 

   M'reagro lumbered over to the little attempt of a bed his Master had made of the sheets, and laid down the prisoner, gently rolling it's clawed hand out from under Raph so that the drugged turtle could lay on his side, shell against the wall. 

   M'reagro backed away a few feet and laid down, staring at Raph. 

   Frakly walked over to the turtle and rolled him onto his stomach, gently. Raph moaned weakly. The professor then checked the ropes around his wrists, making sure they were still tight, even though Raph couldn't get out of them anyway. He felt angry now. He had tried to escape back then when he knew he wouldn't be able to. That had caused Frakly to drug him and tie his ankles together just in case it was to happen again. Now Raph was pretty much tied up and unable to move much, not that he could move.

   "Sorry, my friend," Frakly said. "It is for your safety. Your brothers would only take you away . . . and that would kill you. I have the medicine you need so you will stay here 'til you are well." Frakly stood up and looked down at the turtle. 

   Raph could feel his eyes on him, but couldn't even move his own. He felt so weak and tired. He didn't know what the crazy man gave him.

   "Breakfast, M'reagro." Frakly moved over to the corner of the large room they had found. It was much bigger than the one they had just left, but all the clobber and broken wood and glass made it smaller as filled about half of the room. 

   Frakly moved into the shadows. He came back out with the same tray as before and sat down in front of M'reagro, leaning against the big beast. The man ate the food in the bowl and laid the rest aside. When he had finished, M'reagro stood up and disappeared, obviously to find his own food since he couldn't live off Raph any more. 

   The man and the turtle were left in silence. Frakly closed his eyes in his sitting position, signs of meditation, and Raph took this time to see if any of his limbs would respond to him. He tried to move his hand. But he couldn't even feel his hands. He concentrated on his fingers. No, they wouldn't move.

   "I know what you're trying to do," Frakly suddenly said. He opened his eyes and fixed them on Raph. "You're very determined. I'm afraid you won't be moving for some hours. I gave you some very strong stuff back there. Just try to relax. Let my medicine do its work. In fact . . ." He looked at his watch. "It was some time ago since I gave you your first dose. That was when you were unconscious." 

   He got up and disappeared from Raph's vision. A few seconds later, he reappeared carrying another needle and a small vile, which contained dark liquid. "This is what I've managed to mix up in case of emergences like this. Lucky you who is the first to test it." 

   He filled the syringe up slowly. When it was full, Frakly gave it a few taps with his finger and a small squeeze. The liquid shot out the top in a hair-thin fountain. 

   "Your brothers may fear the worst for you at this minute, I'm sorry I cannot change that; but when you are well you'll be reunited." The professor knelt down beside Raph and bushed away a large sewer rat that had climbed onto his unmoving shell. It squeaked as it fell to the floor, then scuttled off into the garbage. "Um. I guess if you don't move for a few minutes you are safe enough to climb, according to these rats." Frakly smiled, amused at himself and slid the needle beneath Raph's skin. 

   Raph breathed a grunt again, quietly. He felt so totally useless and hopeless as this mad man was going around sticking needles in him. He could do nothing as Frakly injected the liquid. Raph was screaming in his head. It was so slow. This man took an eternity just to give someone an injection. Raph wasn't sure if he was doing it deliberately or if doctors really did need to do it this slow. He was fuming inside. 

   "Of course, this isn't the same as the IV drip." Frakly had started speaking again. "That's there to ensure you get plenty of fluids, which you certainly need." He finished and dabbed the tiny drop of blood that was leaked through where the needle had penetrated the skin. 

   Frakly stood up and moved away, back into darkness. He returned a minute later with another small, brown bowl. 

   "And while you're keeping up on your fluids, you should be keeping up on your foods as well." He spooned out some soup, which smelled nothing like soup to Raph. "You don't mind soup, do you? It goes down a lot easier when you can't actually eat." With his other hand, Frakly opened Raph's mouth and poured the soup down his throat. He closed the turtle's mouth and tilted his head up and back slightly, letting the hot liquid slide down Raph's throat. Raph did nothing. He _could_ do nothing.

//\\

   "What was that?" Leo stopped and held his hands out to halt his brothers. 

   They all stopped and listened. Silence now. Leo was sure he heard the tap of something over the tunnel floors. His brothers looked at him.

   "Leo th-" Mikey started - but was stopped as a sudden angry roar invaded his ears, echoing around them. 

   They all jumped and spun around, knowing it was the creature. 

   They couldn't see it. There was nothing there. Silence again now. 

   They moved closer into a nervous circle, guarding each other's backs. 

   They had come to a junction in the sewers so that Donnie was facing down the one that ran off into the middle, Mikey was facing back where they had just came and Leo was watching the one they were about to take. Nothing moved. No sound was made. It made them even more nervous. Enemies that liked to hide was one thing; but creatures this size who could actually hide their bodies was pretty amazing and scary. Leo hated it.

   "Has it . . . Gone?" Donnie asked, turning his head slightly towards Leo, without actually looking straight at him.

   Leo had no time to answer, at that moment the beast shot out of the tunnel he was facing and rammed into him with enough force to crush a car. 

   Donnie was knocked to the side and Mikey was thrown down underneath Leo, who cried in surprise and pain. The beast circled Donnie as his two brothers tried to regain their wits. Leo had been knocked almost silly and was trying to stop the world from spinning, and trying to keep the level of pain down so that the flashing lights in front of his eyes would disappear and he would be able to see the creature.

   "Leo! Mikey!" Donnie held his Bo staff in front of himself as a shield, though that thing could probably break it in two with a snap of its jaws. He didn't take his eyes from this monster that was circling him, but he needed to know if his brothers were all right.

   "Donnie!" Mikey flipped himself up but almost fell back down. He had to stop for a second and put his hand on the wall to keep himself upright. When his head had cleared he looked up in time to see the creature jump at Donnie. 

   "Aagh!" Donnie cried, as he was unable to get out of the way in time.

   "No!" Mikey cried as his brother was thrown past him. 

    Donnie was flung against the wall and crumpled to the ground where he lay still. Mikey turned to the beast which was moving back to face Leo, who was still trying to make out what were his hands and what were feet. 

   Mikey uttered a grunt as he launched himself between Leo and this monster. It seemed momentarily surprise at Mikey, as though the turtle had appeared from thin air. 

   Mikey whipped out his Nunchucks and spun them threateningly in front of the beast. It seemed puzzled for a moment, before it roared again, spun around, knocking Mikey into the wall, and disappeared back down the tunnel it had come from.

   "Mikey . . ." Leo said, sounding very different. He was still trying to get up. He made it, shakily, to his feet and stumbled over to Mikey. His brother in orange was using the wall to climb up as he stood. With one hand on his head and the other held out to balance him, Mikey stared at Leo, who stared back, still slightly surprised from the sudden appearance of the monster.

   "W-where's Donnie?" Mikey asked, eyes rolling.

   "Donnie?" Leo turned around. "Donnie!" Their brother was still slumped in a heap on the floor. They rushed over to him.

   "Donnie!" Mikey said, turning his brother over. Donnie was unconscious. 

   Leo stood up and fisted the wall. "I should have been ready!" He hollered, obviously blaming himself.

   "Don't worry, Leo. He's gunna be fine . . ." Mikey was checking their brother. 

   "Ugh . . ." Donnie suddenly moaned.

   Leo stopped his silent cursing and joined Mikey on the floor with their brother. "Donnie, hey Donnie can you hear me?"

   "Sure . . . Leo. Wha' happened - where'd it go?" Donnie seemed a little disoriented, but was recovering quickly.

   "That monster - thing - attacked you and then went for Leo again but I stood in the way and it knocked me down and disappeared." Mikey said in one breath.

   "Oh, damn." Donnie shut his eyes then opened them again. He began to sit up. "That thing didn't try to finish us?"

   "No." Mikey replied, helping his brother up to his unsteady feet.

   "Strange . . ."

   "What is?"

   "How it didn't finish us when it could'a. It would have been able to kill all three of us but it didn't." Donnie looked about the tunnels.

   "Yeah but Donnie, you said it needs us to stay alive." Mikey persisted.

   "Yeah, a while ago it needed us. I'm not sure but I think it's keeping Raph alive . . . You know, not gonna kill him like I said it would when it drained him. I dunno, but I think it just wanted to slow us down."

   Leo frowned at his brother. It did seem like sense . . . But why?

//\\

   The roar of M'reagro announced his arrival. Frakly sat calmly meditating and looked at the beast as it came in.

   "What is it, M'reagro?" Frakly asked calmly as the beast stopped in front of him, shadows thrown over half of it's ugly head. It roared and growled some more. "Um . . . I hope you didn't harm them too much."

   At these words Raph's hearing pricked up. _Them?_ He knew what he was on about and anger rose in him so hot he was sure he would be steaming, literally.

   "Well, good work, M'reagro." Frakly looked over at Raph. "Do not fear for your brothers. They will suffer no long-term injuries. M'reagro just took care of them. They shouldn't be following for a while and in that time we will be gone . . . I do hope you don't see me as some kind of torturer and mad man? . . . This, I am doing, is for your good, and, if I'm honest, mine. I don't like to see anything terrible happen to people because of me. I DO have a conscience" 

   Frakly sighed and closed his eyes, silent for a moment. A soft growl roar from M'reagro brought Frakly back into reality and he opened his eyes and turned them on his massive pet. 

   "Go scout in the garbage. I'm sure there are rats down there. I just got rid of one." Another soft growl. "No, M'reagro. You can't take any more. If you do you might kill him and that is not what you or I want. He is too weak." 

   A growl that sounded very much agreeing came from the beast and he disappeared to hunt around the trash piles. The noises of squeaks and snaps were heard. 

   Frakly sighed again and returned to his meditating. The sounds of crunching made their way to Raph's ears. A cold shiver spread through him, making him shiver. Wait a minute . . . He could shiver. Inside, he frowned. Without realizing it, his brow furrowed slightly. He looked at his fingers. He _looked! Moved his eyes! Then he concentrated on his hands. He tried . . . And his fingers moved ever so slightly. __Yes! Looks like you don't know your mutant turtle after all, Frakly . . ._


	7. Caught Up

The Thing

~

   "You okay now, Donnie?" Leo asked, walking back towards his brother who was sat leaning against the wall, stopping his head from spinning. The knock he had received from the beast left him with unfocused eyes and a banging headache. Now he was sat trying to get himself straight, at the same time Mikey and Leo were recovering from the sudden attack. Leo had been pacing, all the while talking about what made Donnie suddenly think this monster didn't want them dead and how Donnie knew it was true.

   "Sure, Leo." Donnie said, rubbing his temple, then demonstrating that he was by getting back to his feet. "Let's go." 

   That was all Leo needed to be told and they were off. Mikey took up guard behind them, weapons in hand, just in case. He didn't like these surprises. 

   They continued in silence for about fifteen minutes. Every five minutes Donnie kept checking the tracking device; face falling each time he looked at it. 

   The silence and mission was stopped after those fifteen minutes as their leader stopped and they walked into him.

   "Ow. Huh? What is it Leo?" Donnie said, hand on his still slightly throbbing head. He looked at his brother, who had his gaze fixed on something on the floor in front of them. They couldn't see his face, but the air about him was a mixture of horror and surprise. 

   He slowly lifted one arm and pointed one of his three fingers to the ground where his eyes were directed. 

   Mikey and Donnie followed his gaze and gasped, eyes wide at what they saw. 

   A mangled, bloodied body of something that would have been called human was lying in their path. Its insides had totally been ripped out and strewn across the tunnel floor. The face - or at least, what they thought was the face - was unrecognizable. But the thing that shocked them the most was that the clothes looked somewhat familiar. When they moved a foot or two closer they could make out blue dungarees. They immediately knew why it was familiar.

   "That Human worker . . ." Leo whispered. "I should have stopped him when he ran away from us."

   Donnie put his hand on Leo's shoulder and guided him around the mess, Mikey in tow. "There was nothing you could have done, Leo. You might have got it aswell . . ." 

   They all unscrewed their faces as the passed down the next tunnel, still thinking about the body and other thoughts. 

   Mikey shuddered as he tried to stop the thoughts from entering his head. _Could Raph end up like that? Or was it true what Donnie said about it? Did it want to keep us alive? Or is he wrong? Could Raph already be like that? . . . Are we gunna be like that? He shook himself to rid them thoughts._

   "Guys!" Donnie whispered excitedly, stopping suddenly. 

   Leo stopped walking and turned around. Mikey walked straight into Donnie, who really seemed like he hadn't noticed. Leo moved towards him, a steady 'beep, beep, beep' sounded and they all looked at the tracking device held in Donnie's hands. It was showing Raph's signal again. They all stared at it and smiled triumphantly at each other. Leo spun around, swords out and pointed one directly ahead.

   "Onwards!" He ordered. They followed.

//\\

   Their room was silent. Raph didn't dare try to move in case Frakly heard the rustle of the sheets beneath him. But he knew he could at least move most of his limbs by now. He just concentrated on strengthening his body mentally. 

   But his concentration was broke as he stopped and listened. He heard something that wasn't right in this room. A soft - very soft - beeping made it's way to his ears. It was so soft and quiet in fact that he wasn't sure he was hearing anything but his own heartbeat. But he strained his drowsy hearing and listened. No, it wasn't his heartbeat; it _was_ something beeping. It seemed to be coming from him. He had no idea what it was. Maybe it was something Frakly had done to him. He sighed in frustration in his head. Man, did he hate being treated like some pathetic animal. 

   He snapped out of his thoughts when Frakly snapped out of his. The professor's eyes opened and Raph immediately relaxed, playing the helpless prisoner. The way the professor felt was 'safe'. 

   Frakly stood up, and Raph could tell something has disturbed him. The human disappeared from Raph's vision and his footsteps could be heard walking into the small room next to this one. The door was shut and Raph was left by himself. 

   He waited for a few seconds, listening to the sounds of Frakly talking to M'reagro, and an occasional grunt and growl. 

   Raph knew then was the time to act. He moved his arms, slowly and painfully, bringing them towards him so that he was supporting his front torso on his elbows. Still drugged and stiff, Raph groaned quietly as he caught his breath. The stuff Frakly gave him was strong but he was fighting it. He then used his aching hands to push himself so that he was on his hands and knees again, then with the remaining strength, pushed himself as hard as he could so that he fell silently against the wall, breathing hard, muscles screaming at him in pain. 

   He was now in a sitting position. After around three breathless seconds of catching his breath and letting his strength return, the turtle brought his knees up him so that he could try to loosen the rope around his sore ankles. He tugged for longer than he would have liked at them but they refused to give. 

   He gave up and sat back, panting. He had no idea when Frakly would join him again but he knew it would be any minute now. All he needed was a few more minutes. He tried biting the ropes but as soon as his tongue touched the rope, he spat it back out noisily in disgust. The rope was covered with some gross tasting substance that no doubt was Frakly's doing. 

   Raph froze, listening for any sound that told him he was heard. Hearing none he spat out on the floor trying to get rid of the fowl tasting rope. He knew he'd never be able to get these ropes off. He couldn't think what to do. His head was spinning and his whole body was throbbing. He felt like he had a burning high fever. 

   But one suggestion did get through the pain into his mind. He would try to roll over to the door Frakly went through and when the sucker came out he would hit him, grab the knife the sharp eyed turtle noticed and either threaten to kill Frakly if M'reagro was there, or use it to untie his ropes. Both of these sounded ridiculous but what did he have to lose? He knew he was probably too weak for either of those plans, but he had to try something and they were the only things he could think of. 

   Taking a breath and gathering his strength, Raph half-crawled, half-rolled towards the door, afraid the short sudden sounds of his shell on the floor would be heard. 

   He reached the door and leant against the wall, panting so hard he had to take smaller breaths, which made him even more dizzy. He regained his eyesight, which had been replaced by bright lights, and tried to use the wall to support himself on while he slid up it into a stand. 

   _Yes! He made it; though nearly fell twice. _Oh man, when I'm better I'm gunna kick this guy's hide to the other side of his mythical world where even his pet monster is afraid to go._ _

   He closed his eyes and tried willing the throbbing in his head to cease. The sounds of talking and growling could still be heard, only louder, from the door. The tone in the human's voice sounded as though the conversation was almost over. Raph braced himself. _Here I come, Frakly. Prepare to be surprised . . ._

//\\

   "Donnie, where are we now?!" 

   Leo stopped running and turned to his brother with the tracking device. 

   Mikey stopped beside Leo, panting hard. They had been running flat out for ten minutes. Though it shouldn't effect them like that, the fact that they all had been knocked pretty good back then should be noted.

   "We're almost on top of 'im!" Donnie said, gasping, one hand on his hip, the other held out in front of him with the device gripped tightly in it. The beeping had become a lot quicker and louder since they had first noticed any sounds from it at all.

   "W-Where to now then?!" Mikey gasped out, looking about the selection of tunnels they had.

   Donnie pointed straight ahead. "Keep going this way, in about two minutes we should come to a left and we'll have him!" They took off even before Donnie had finished speaking. He groaned and ran after them; the beeping becoming louder and louder.

//\\

   _God damn, what is that sound? Raph looked over his shoulder. The beeping was still there and seemed slightly louder than before. But that was probably because he was only half awake then. Now he was near enough able to walk and his hearing had improved. _

   Frakly had been talking to M'reagro for long enough and the turtle could make out some words but others were still muffled. He knew immediately when Frakly had stopped the conversation because of a loud and warning growl from M'reagro. Raph froze.

   "What M'reagro?! You mean they're . . . I thought you . . . No! M'reagro you must stop them . . . . . ... I'll get him out . . . Go! Now!"

   The sounds of feet snapped Raph to, and the door swung back right into Raph, who only just managed to block it with his hands. For a second he stood wide-eyed at the door, millimeters from his face. Then he snapped to. 

   He heard a stunned gasp from in front of the door and he slammed it shut, revealing himself. He was now facing Frakly's back, but the man suddenly spun around and gasped as he saw the turtle up and awake. 

   Raph didn't give him time to think, he swung his elbow at the man's face, hoping his aim was right. 

   It was, but unfortunately the human had quick reflexes for a man of his age. He ducked just in time and Raph's fist only grazed hair. The man bounced back up and stood staring at Raph, unsure what to do. He glanced quickly at his medic kit from which he gets all his sedatives. 

   Raph saw his eyes look at the case, but this time he found the strength to lash out his heel. _A hit!_ Frakly fell back, dazed from the kick to the stomach. 

   Raph suddenly felt dizzy. He began to sway. _No! I won't collapse! Man, I need to get outta here before I do!_

   His dizziness was a bad thing. Before he knew it, the professor was back on his feet and had planted his foot directly in Raph's stomach. Raph gasped in pain and, unable to regain balance, stumbled back and fell onto his shell. Now that was bad as he was momentarily stunned and hadn't the strength to roll off his shell. Though just because of that didn't mean he wouldn't try. 

   He gave a cry of pain and rolled himself onto his stomach, just as Frakly came down at him with a full syringe where his shoulder would have been. Raph pushed himself back onto his elbows, ready to fling himself up. 

   But Frakly, with amazing speed, had pinned him down now, his whole body was putting pressure on Raph's shell, who was barely able to lift his own body weight, never mind a full grown human man as well. He was trapped.

//\\

   "Leo, look out!" Donnie cried as they rounded the left corner Donnie had said would be there, and come beak to snout with the creature. 

   It opened its mouth wide, only inches from Leo's face, and uttered a breathed hiss from deep in its throat.

   Leo stumbled back quickly, and ducked just in time as it flew from around the corner over Leo, knocking Donnie aside as it landed feet from Mikey, who was in the shadows. It completely ignored Mikey and turned back for Leo.

   "It's trying to stop us from going in!" Donnie shouted, who had just ducked and rolled away from the charging creature.

   Leo came back up, swords in hand, eyes on the monster. "You go-" He started but had to stop as the creature jumped at him and caught him with its tail in his face. The turtle in blue fell back against the wall, dropping one Katana.

   "Leo!" Mikey cried, stepping from the shadows. The creature growled and turned to look at Mikey, as if he had just appeared from thin air - again. 

   Leo took its surprise to his advantage. He struck out at it with his Katana, causing it to roar in agony and turn back to Leo, who dived around it, grabbing his fallen sword. 

   The beast lumbered around to face him; in such a small tunnel it nearly got stuck. 

   Leo slashed at it again and it hissed and whimpered at the same time. 

   Donnie came at it, spinning his staff expertly. He jabbed it with all his strength on the head and it roared again. 

   Mikey came at it from the other side at the same time, Nunchucks in hand. A few good pounds from them and the beast was raving mad and in pain. Blood spattered onto the floor from the wounds on its side. 

   As a team, Leo, Donnie and Mikey all came at the beast, leaped into the air and dealt it three good kicks at once that knocked it into the wall where it lay momentarily stunned. They stared for a second before realizing why the creature was so determined to keep them away.

   "In here!" Donnie moved off to where the creature had come, they had come to a dead end, or so it looked. The shadows hid the door which ordinary people would not have been able to spot. 

   Leo kicked the door down and they barged in.

//\\

   "Agh!" Raph gritted his teeth as the needle was rammed into his shoulder. 

   The professor was now sat on his shell. Raph's hands were underneath him, but he was in such an awkward position he couldn't move them.

   "I hate to do this!" Frakly shouted at him as he pushed down the plunger quicker than he should. But he had only injected half of it when the door was kicked in. 

   Looking over the pile of broken glass, wood and allsorts, Frakly could make out three figures. Definitely not M'reagro. 

   They stood and stared at him for a few seconds, then the one in blue stepped forwards. Frakly got up, realizing they couldn't see Raph; the needle was still wedged in the turtle's shoulder.

   Leo, Mikey and Donnie were surprised to see a human down here. It all hit them at once that the monster had to be taking orders from something with a conscience. It made sense.

   "You!" Leo pointed a Katana threateningly at Frakly. "Where's our brother?!" Mikey and Donnie slapped their weapons threateningly too.

   Frakly did not answer straight away. He stared at Leo before saying, "Your brother is -" 

   But he didn't get chance to say the rest. He was pulled down by something unseen behind the piles of broken bricks and trash. 

   Leo, Donnie and Mikey tense for any more surprises. Their jaws dropped in happiness and relief as the human was replaced by none other than Raph. He stared at them, surprise clearly shown on his tired face.

   "Raph!" Leo, Donnie and Mikey chorused, still frozen in surprise.

   "Guys . . . Wha' took ya so long?!" Raph slurred, bonded hands thrown up.

   "HA!" Mikey was so happy. _Four again! _Though his happy smile vanished instantly as Frakly suddenly appeared, holding a syringe in Raph's neck. Raph's face was suddenly masked in pain.

   "Stop!" Frakly said, and then watched as they restrained themselves. He waited another second until they realized that Frakly had the upper hand here. He continued:

   "Just listen . . . I'm here _helping_ your brother. He is completely safe as long as I have him." He eyed them. "If you take him back . . . then he will die." He let his word repeat themselves through the turtle's heads. "Your brother was never meant to fall this weak . . . But if you don't let me treat him, he will die." He paused again. "M'rea - that creature was keeping you away so that you wouldn't take him back, okay? Listen, if you would, I could explain it all to you. Just don't harm my creature. He was acting on _my_ orders."

   Leo narrowed his eye in distrust. "Your orders were to suck the life outta our brother?"

   Frakly spoke calmly. "No." He changed his gaze from each other them. "It was nothing like that -" 

   He was cut off by an almighty roar from behind the trio. They all spun around, weapons held out. 

   As they did, and as Frakly's attention was on the door behind them; Raph spun from Frakly's grasp. As he did so, Frakly's thumb slipped and pressure was pushed onto the plunger of the needle; the rest of the dark liquid disappeared in the turtle's neck. 

   Their actions caused the trio to spin back around, when they did do, M'reagro leaped out of the doorway behind them, knocking down all three turtles as it joined it's master, who was being punch by Raph's roped wrists. 

   The creature knocked Raph down and he flew into the wall, where he grunted and fell to the floor. M'reagro howled and coiled around Frakly, protectively. 

   Raph managed to get up but the beast grabbed Raph in it's two front clawed hands in a tight grip, almost human like. 

   Frakly held a hand up in a 'Stop' signal to the turtles, who had jumped to their feet and were just about to aid their trapped brother.

   "Wait!" Frakly commanded, catching his breath, face stinging from the punch. "Just, settle down and I can tell you - explain to you – what this is all about, okay? . . . I do not want to harm your brother so please just be sensible and - just sit down."

   They stared at him, uncertain for a few minutes, flexing their muscles and twirling their weapons. 

   "We'll stand." Leo grumbled in a tone that said they weren't going to do anything else.

   Frakly stared and then nodded. "Okay. Okay." He turned to M'reagro and looked at Raph, who was beginning to suffer the sedation. His brothers noticed this.

  "What have you done to him?" Leo demanded, gritting his teeth aggressively. He watched Raph, who was quickly becoming too drowsy to stand, and fell completely limp in M'reagro's hands, which were pinning his arms to his sides. Raph was trying to keep his head up, but it drooped and his chin hit his chest. Strong, comforting waves of sleepiness overcame him, but he fought for consciousness. Somehow he managed it, though without realizing it, the effort was making him groan weakly. His brothers watched him in concerned alarm.

   "He's quiet fine." Frakly said in a calming voice, hands up again. "He's just under the influence of a heavy sedative, that's all. Please, do not fear for your brother." Frakly managed to explain it all to them while they remained silent. At least they listened to him, as the Professor feared they wouldn't. Though, when he had finished, they all remained silent, until their leader spoke out.

   "Why couldn't you tell us before, like you're doing now?" Leo asked, frowning, still slightly tensed just in case Mr. M'reagro here decided to do anything funny. The beast gave him a lazy eye look as he spoke.

   Frakly sighed. "I was afraid you wouldn't listen. M'reagro can tell me sometimes who is . . . well, he can sense moods and feelings, as well as thoughts; he tells me who is likely to listen, and who isn't. He told me you were determined and strong, not the kind a strange human in the sewers would just walk up to and talk with, and I feared for both your brother and M'reagro. Of course I knew you would attack him, you didn't know what he was; but now you know he was only acting on my orders."

   "Well, like, now we know, can't he stay with us in the meanwhile? Why not just give us the medicine and we'll give it to him?" Mikey spoke out.

   "Because, I need to know how much he is getting, when to get it, which one to give him . . . There is not just one; and there are combinations." Frakly said, stroking M'reagro's head. He sighed. "The liquid you found in your bother's wounds, from M'reagro's claws is very, very strong stuff. It cannot be cleared from his system without the proper medication, and it takes ages . . . I was very surprised that Raphael survived after falling that weak . . . This stuff is venom," he started to explain. "And not only can he inject it through his fangs, but through his claws . . . He has many more surprises, but none that you need to know of now."

   They all raised their eye ridges slightly. No one spoke, until Leo stood up, slowly and non-threateningly as not to alarm M'reagro.

   "Well we came here for our brother, we're not leaving, so I think the best option is that you come back with us. That way we have our brother, and you can keep treating him." He said, in his tone that said they definitely weren't leaving without Raph.

   "Geeze . . . he's giving . . . out - orders . . . again." A weak voice called out. They all looked at Raph.

   "Yo, dude! You're awake!" Mikey said. They still hadn't dared to go over to him, so Mikey just leaned forwards. Mikey had never met a Human like him; usually they're selfish and only concerned about their own well being, except April and Casey of course.

   "I been . . . awake the whole . . . time, dunce." Raph insulted. He tried to sit up, but a large clawed hand pushed him back down. He winced. "Hey, Frakly. You . . . can tell Godzilla . . . that I'm not . . . going anywheres."

   "S' ok, M'reagro." Frakly nodded to his pet. M'reagro took his hand away, growling softly.

   A sudden sound made them all turn around to the door. Voices had suddenly started to echo off the damp walls, and they belonged to-

   "Men!" Leo said anxiously. He, Donnie and Mikey spun around, but M'reagro growled and slid past them. "No! Frakly bring him back!"

   Frakly stood up quickly. "M'reagro!" He shouted, and then hissed in an odd, inhuman way. 

   "Aaaaghh! What the hell is that thing?!" The voices cried out as they obviously caught sight of the massive beast. But as Frakly uttered his strange hiss, the monster growled and turned back around. Running feet could be heard, getting fainter. Leo ran out into the tunnel. When he came back he shook his head.

   "They're gone. M'reagro scared them off." He said, standing in-between Mikey and Donnie. They watched as M'reagro went back to his Master's side. Though he only stayed there for a few seconds before leaping in front of Raph, who was using the wall for support, and was making his way to his brothers. The beast put itself between Raph and the space before his brothers.

   "Whoa . . . easy there, erm, tiger . . ." Raph took his hands from the wall and held them up in front of him.

   "M'reagro does not like you moving." Frakly stated.

   "Listen," Leo said stepping forward, causing M'reagro's glowing eyes to leave Raph and pin them on Leo, without actually moving. "I have a sinking feeling those men will be back with many more. They were obviously looking for that . . . other worker, who was down here," Leo glanced at the monster, then back at Frakly. "So listen. We can hide you and your, um, pet if you will continue to help our brother _in our home. We do not want to leave Raph again."_

    Leo watched Frakly think. He knew this man would not refuse, if he did Leo really didn't want to end up fighting Frakly. Though, a few seconds later, he found himself discussing it with the human, who did agree after some really good reasons were pointed out. After a few minutes, it was decided..

   "I guess we should say thanks, professor." Donnie said, leaning on his Bo staff. Frakly smiled, relieved everything didn't end up a disaster.

   Mikey, who was still a little a little annoyed at the idea of keeping them away from Raph, said, "so, like, now can we, you know, see to our brother?" Mikey did not seem like the Mikey they knew, but he looked at them, realizing his tone and grinned apologetically.

   Frakly smiled and moved M'reagro beside him. The creature growled slightly as Leo moved forward to his brother in red who was back on the floor, sat against the wall.

   "Hey bro." Leo grinned and started to untie Raph's bounds around his ankles. They were very tight so Leo used the sharp blade from one of his katana.

   "'Bout time. My wrists and ankles are killing me . . ." Raph head bowed, then saw his Sais in Leo's belt. "Hey, you could never really keep your hands off my weapons could you?" Raph grinned as Leo looked at him, frowning, then grinned as well; now starting on Raph's wrists. He helped his brother stand up and then took the Sais out of his belt.

   "We found them in the last room you were in." Leo held them out to Raph, who looked at his brother before taking them.

   "It's a Kodak moment," Donnie sighed. Mikey grinned behind him and Leo and Raph turned to look at him. Raph slipped his Sais back into his belt.

   "I say we hit it. I've had enough of being everywhere but home." Raph said, making his way towards the door. Frakly followed Leo and the other two out, M'reagro brought up the rear.


	8. The Foot

The Thing

~

   April awoke and arose earlier than she would have done in a morning, especially when she hardly got any sleep in the night. 

   Rubbing her tired eyes, she cloaked herself in her gown and made her way downstairs to the kitchen. 

   Splinter wasn't up yet and she thought maybe the turtles were having a lay in to build up their strength. Her apartment was quiet. 

   She made herself a glass of water and gulped it down in three seconds flat, not realizing how thirsty she had been. She frowned as a small sheet of paper caught her eye in the sunlight that was shining through her half-open curtains. 

   April walked over to the counter that it was laid upon and picked it up, a horrible dread feeling in the pit of her stomach. Her lips forming the words as she read it and without meaning to, she laughed slightly at the small joke at the end, obviously written by Mikey. Her laugh lasted only a second before it was replaced by tears.

//\\

   The sewer tunnels echoed loudly and the water sloshed noisily under the feet of the odd group that now trampled through them. 

   Leo kept an eye and an ear open for any more workers, in case some decided to stay behind, or if they found the body of the first one they had come across. Leo shuddered as he remembered the way the body was torn apart, and thought to himself how could he let a creature like that, what was capable of something as gruesome as that, into their home. He still kept an eye on the professor and his pet, still slightly wary of them.

   As they had been walking back, Frakly had explained to them all how M'reagro was created. How he had created the beast and brought it up, loving it as any human would love a normal pet. Donnie listened, fascinated. 

   The beast, itself, seemed to listen as they walked. It kept by his Master's side, occasionally bumping into Frakly and forcing the human into the sewer walls. Frakly ordered it to stay behind him instead, because of the problem that it was too big to be side by side with him, and because the turtles were still eyeing it, still careful to keep it in their sight. The professor could tell they were tensed, ready in case his pet did anything. Frakly understood their nervousness.

   By the time Frakly had finished his story, they had reached their battered and wrecked home. Leo sighed at the sight of the door hanging off its hinges, and rolled his eyes tiredly as it fell off, making an echoing thud. 

   Raph raised his eye ridges at the mess of the lair. It was bigger than what he left it in. But he felt happy that he was here again.

   Leo turned around to Frakly, arms out indicating the place.

   "This is our home, as you can see your pet already explored it," he said, sighing again.

   Frakly said nothing, but looked around at the mess. It would take some doing to get the place back to normal, but he was willing to help. And, if they would let him, M'reagro would help also. He did have hands . . . sort of.

//\\

   April hurriedly put on her clothes, choosing things suitable to wear and move around in with ease; and that would not make much noise. 

   She also had equipped herself with a heavy, wooden bat that belonged to Casey, who had given it to her for protection. 

   She moved into the kitchen, leaving a note for Splinter, next to the one Leo, Donnie and Mikey had left. Then she opened the door, quietly as Splinter was obviously still asleep or meditating, looked back at her apartment and shut the door after her.

//\\

   "So, like, you can understand what that thing – erm – M'reagro says?" Mikey asked Frakly.

   The professor was sat on the couch, looking at Mikey who was in the armchair. His pet was laid down next to the couch arm, on the floor. Leo and Donnie were cleaning up the place a bit, and even though Mikey should have been helping, they didn't mind that he was keeping their 'guest' talking. Raph had gone into his room to sleep. He was exhausted.

   "Yes," Frakly answered, nodding his head. "It was a difficult at first, I mean, when I first heard his growls I couldn't understand them at all. Then as time went by, I started to understand him, just knew what he was saying. It was like magic. One minute I didn't know what a growl was from a grunt and next I know every word he says. Extraordinary, really."

   Mikey nodded, staring at the monster and then the professor. Mikey was beginning to understand the doctor's motive for kidnapping Raph. But Mikey didn't know if Frakly had told M'reagro to rip out that worker mans insides, or if the beast had done it by its own choice. Mikey shuddered as he thought how Leo could have been like that if his brother had gone after the man. He could tell, even now, that Leo was the most uncomfortable around it. A bang brought Mikey out of his thoughts and he looked around to see Leo and Donnie taking their hands off the cabinet that stood near Donnie's lab. It wasn't that big but it was heavy and had needed both Leo and Donnie to lift it up. 

   Frakly shifted on the couch. 

   "I am terribly sorry about all this," he said. "I could help. M'reagro could help. He's extremely quick."

   Leo glanced at the thing what was watching him.

   "Yeah," he mumbled rolling his eyes at the mess," I know."

   "Nah, we can handle this," Donnie said, glancing at Leo. "It may take a while, but we know where everything goes."

   Frakly looked at his watch. Then he looked at the door Raph had taken on his way to bed.

   "I think I should be seeing to your brother. If I'm to stay here tending him, I might as well check on his as well." 

   He stood up, motioned for M'reagro to stay, and walked over to the closed train car door. He stopped and looked back at Leo.

   "I _am sorry for all of this . . . It wasn't meant to happen this way. But I suppose it's better than what it could have been." He pulled open the car door carefully and disappeared inside._

   Mikey, who had watched him, turned back to a low, close growl. 

   M'reagro had moved closer and blinked his glowing eyes at him, stretched out on the floor. He was too near for Mikey's comfort, and Mikey froze when it shook its head, like a dog. Drool flew off the long fangs onto the small rug April had bought for them. It then stared at Mikey, as though wanting a remark for fowling up the rug. Mikey smiled weakly and gave a small, nervous laugh, "heh," then looked away at the mess on the floor.

   Leo and Donnie stared at it as they both moved over to a hat stand that had been knocked down. Leo picked up the stand while Donnie gathered the coats and hats and hung them back on.

   To keep his mind off the monster, and to get away from it, Mikey got up to help the others tidy. He stood up slowly, aware that M'reagro was watching him. It flexed one of its hands, making the four massive claws extend even more as, making Mikey wonder just how much longer those claws got. Still smiling at it, he slowly walked backwards and bent down to pick things up.

   Frakly came back into the main sub way area, shutting the door carefully again. His pet looked up at his entrance and growled softly. Frakly smiled and walked over to lean on the couch.

   "M'reagro seems to have taken a liking to you, Michelangelo," he said, smiling at the turtle stood back up and frowned at him.

   "Huh? Likes me?"

   Frakly nodded, amused, and walked over to a pile of broken wall plaster. He picked the lot up and dumped it in the large black bag.

   Mikey glanced nervously at the creature, that looked back with an expression Mikey was surprised he could read. It was an expression saying 'what? I'm not allowed to like anybody?' Mikey raised his eye ridges and went back to work quickly.

   Donnie chuckled. Who could not like his cute, sweet brother?!

   They worked quickly around the lair, and Donnie took ages cleaning all the blood from his lab. It was messy but when it was finished, he stood back and admired it. It looked better than what it used to look, with the exception of a few cracks and dints here and there. 

   He was extra relived when he found his computer had suffered no bad dints or bashes. He had actually kissed it and put it back on the desk, patting it fondly. 

   A small noise from the main area made him frown slightly, and walked to his door. He realized what the noise was as soon as he walked in. Mikey had fixed the TV, which had a small crack in one corner, but played perfectly well. His brother was sat in front of it, smiling.

   "Yes dudes, we have TV!" Mikey said. He picked up the battered remote, which now was held together with sellotape; and flicked through the channels. He picked one channel that happened to be showing a loud movie. Unfortunately Mikey forgot about the thing with loud, strange noises, and soon found himself turning it off quickly: M'reagro had roared in surprise and jumped to his feet. He rushed off into hiding, knocking down a few things that had only just been put back up.

   "Mikey! Turn it down!" Donnie yelled as he picked himself up off the floor, having leaped out the way as the cabinet next to his door came down where he would have been standing, having been knocked down by a passing tail.

   Frakly had moved over to M'reagro in the shadows. The beast was growling.

   Mikey had nearly dropped the remote trying to turn the sound down. His fingers instead turned the sound up. Mikey turned the whole thing off and threw the remote down, looking behind him to see where M'reagro had gone. 

   Frakly had managed to coax him out and M'reagro rumbled and walked cautiously towards the place where he was sat before he had jumped back into the shadows.

   "M'reagro hates loud noises," Frakly explained. "I don't know why."

   Leo, who had his hand to his chest when the had beast roared, stared, then took his hand away and rubbed his ear, shaking his head. His ears were ringing after that loud roar.

   Mikey stood up. "Any one wanna drink?"

   Leo and Donnie nodded and mumbled a "Yes." Frakly accepted with a smile.

   Mikey ran into the kitchen. If they were going to have Frakly stay here, then at least they could be nice in return. Frakly WAS keeping their brother alive, and even though it might just be because Frakly had a conscience, Mikey was all the same grateful. 

//\\

   The sewers had never looked so frightening. April noticed that every big shadow seemed to move, and every noise seemed three times louder. 

   The water beneath her cold feet echoed loudly through the tunnels, and April was sure any beast would know she was down there. She held the bats ready, but she was shaking terribly. She had seen this creature before and it scared her more than anything had. She had thought Arachnophobia was scary. She should make a movie out of this. This would have the kids shaking their seats. She had to laugh in her mind at that. 

   She stopped at the sound of something moving through the water behind her. She whirled, bats swung at nothing. She breathed heavy and looked at the small rat that looked at her, started by her sudden movement. 

   She shook her head and took deep breaths, swallowing. Her throat was dry, but she didn't really notice. She held her bats up again and continued down the tunnels, towards her second home, the home she had come to think of as a protection in case things turned ugly up top. The water once again sloshed noisily under her feet as she walked.

//\\

   Frakly stood up, expression pensive. The others looked at him.

   "I need to go back to that room," Frakly said. "I had forgotten some vials that I give to your brother. I had not packed them when."

   Leo stood up straight and put his hands on his hips.

   "Well, it would be better if me and Donnie went. You can stay here and look after Raph, in case anything should happen to him," Leo said, glancing at M'reagro. "Mikey can stay here with you."

   Frakly looked like he was going to go against that idea, but thought better of it and nodded. He told Leo the things he would need and where they were. Most of his medicines had been left behind. Frakly had only brought with him few things for Raph, but had realized he'd left something else that he would need.

   Leo walked to the door with Donnie. He turned back.

   "We won't be long," he said. He looked at the little group, changing his gaze from Frakly to Mikey, then to M'reagro, where he held it a second longer. He didn't want to leave Mikey with that thing, but he knew Mikey would be capable if anything went . . . wrong. Not that it should do. But he didn't want the professor going just in case something happened to Raph that they couldn't fix. He looked at Donnie behind him to make sure his brother was following, and then they exited.

//\\

   The tunnels seemed to stretch forever. The echoing noise they made seemed to last just as long, and no matter how softly and carefully April trod, her footsteps seemed to sound louder and louder as she walked. 

   April noticed how long it took her just to get here. She was no way near the lair yet, but she had been walking longer than she should have done, and she definitely knew her way around these parts. She was sure she hadn't taken a wrong turn. This tunnel was one of the many she had come to familiarize with. She also noticed that the further into the network of tunnels she got, the darker they seemed. Maybe it was just her imagination. 

   She shook her head and told herself to stop imagining things otherwise if she came face to face with this creature she might dismiss it as her imagination. But real or not she knew she couldn't just turn away from it. She shivered as a cold chill ran down her spine. She carried on.

//\\

   "C'mon, Donnie." Leo slung the backpack over his shoulder. They would load the vials up in that.

   Donnie said nothing but followed Leo as they started off in the direction of the room. After a few minutes he sighed.

   "Do you think it's okay to leave Mikey with . . . it?" Donnie asked, looking at Leo.

   Leo didn't reply straight away. He stared ahead then said, without looking at Donnie, "I dunno. I hope so. I mean, we're not exactly enemies now. Mikey can look after himself if anything WERE to go bad . . . He does have the advantage over the beast – er – M'regra, or M'reagro, whatever. The thing can't really sense him, can it?"

   "No but it can see him . . ."

   Leo sighed. "I feel everything is fine between us. There is no danger now . . ."

   Even as Leo said it, Donnie couldn't help thinking Leo didn't sound convincing.

//\\

   "Hey, er, does M'reagro, er, wanna drink . . . or something?" Mikey asked Frakly, who was sat on the couch.

   M'reagro grunted and Frakly looked up from him, smiling.

   "Yeah, He's dry. Do you have a bath tub?" The professor said.

   Mikey frowned. "Yeah."

   "Well if you fill it with water he will drink."

   Mikey stared, then nodded and went into the bathroom Donnie had constructed himself. Their bathtub was nothing fancy, but it was a tub and it served its purpose. 

   Mikey turned on the cold tap. He waited while the water stared to rise slowly and he stopped the flow. Before he had turned around he heard a small growl, and M'reagro was brushing past him to get at the tub. Mikey shuddered as the beast's rough skinned tail rubbed against him. 

   He got out the bathroom as quickly as he dared, listening to the sounds of M'reagro gulping loudly. He entered the main area and sat back down on the couch, preferring the height of the chair rather that the floor since that thing was up.

   "When he gets thirsty, he REALLY is thirsty. A lot to satisfy." Frakly smiled at Mikey, who smiled nervously back.

   Frakly had noticed how he still seemed nervous. It was to be expected. They would get used to it soon. The professor moved forward in his seat, catching Mikey's attention.

   "What's your story then?" Frakly asked out, interested.

   Mikey hesitated then shuffled round in his seat to face Frakly properly. He started to tell their story.

//\\

   "Well, we're here," Leo announced to Donnie as they walked round a corner and through a door, into the room they had found Frakly and their brother in before. "Start looking for those vile things Frakly described."

   Donnie nodded and started searching the few draws and the one cupboard in the room. He found a few things that looked important and bagged them. He spotted a suitcase near a bundle of sheets on the floor. He opened it and found what they were looking for.

   "Found it . . . I think." Donnie started to go through them, just to make sure.

   Leo walked over to his brother after looking through a mess in on of the draws. He bent down to look at them while Donnie took them out, turning them over in her hand and then put them back.

   "Yep. Definitely what we're looking for," Donnie said. "But he also said there were other vials in the draws."

   Leo went back to look in the bottom draw to the one he had just left. Sure enough there was a neat row of vials at the back of the second draw. Leo picked one up and looked at it closely. The liquid inside was a dark blue. ¦Um, odd¦ he thought. He bagged them, keeping them in the order they were in the draw. 

   He was just about to call to Donnie to say that they should get moving when a sudden loud sound made both of them turn to look at the door, which flew open and revealed an unwelcome group figures all dressed in black, faces unseen behind masks.

   "The Foot!" Donnie yelled, jumping to his feet at the same time as Leo. ¦What the!? The Foot haven't been seen in ages! The Shredder is dead! Why have they come back!?¦ He stopped thinking and started to act as five from the group detached themselves and came at him, two wielding their own Bo Staff, the other three held no weapon. 

   Donnie dodged a hard kick from one of them who took up his left side. He swung his Bo around and hit the man in the legs, causing him to fall. Another took his place in the gap, and Donnie found himself in a furious combat. He could only glance quickly to his brother before turning back to his enemies. He saw Leo had been surrounded but was doing well at keeping them off him. 

   Now all of the Foot soldiers had decided to join in and Donnie found himself getting punched and kicked before he even saw who had done it. He soon was gasping in pain and found that he was getting very few hits in. He spun to meet a fist and blocked it. 

   Unfortunately the others had the advantage of numbers, and while Donnie was busy with that one, two others swung their Bo and delivered a punch that left Donnie with flashing lights in his vision. He struck out blindly and hit one of them, but that was nothing to them than what Donnie felt now. 

   One Ninja had just lashed out with a small dagger, slicing Donnie's arm. Donnie yelled in surprise and pain, and moved round to knock this guy out. But the flashing lights were not fading and he could hardly see. He felt a sudden white hot pain flair up from his thigh and the next thing he was on his knees. The pain jolted through him and he gasped. He could hear Leo's cries from somewhere over the heads of the wave of Foot soldiers. He tried to stand, but a hit to the head had him on hands and knees. He was taking punches and kicks from every side and the pain was too great for him. He forced himself to stay awake. He could feel darkness slip through. But before they could have the satisfactory of beating him, Donnie struck out a foot sharply to his right, turned and punched the Ninja to his left. He heard grunts, and he felt more pain. Then the darkness overwhelmed him and he felt his body hit the floor, still being beaten . . . 

//\\

   "What is it, M'reagro!?" Frakly was stood, alarmed at his pets sudden roar of rage. He could hardly understand what the beast was saying.

   Mikey stared in horror at the beast. It was howling and snarling like crazy and had frit Mikey half to death. He had also stood; ready for anything that might happen. He watched the odd scene where Frakly was trying to make some sense of what his pet was actually saying to him.

   "What!? Well go to them! Now! Hurry!" Frakly shouted at the thing as it made its way to the door and disappeared.

   Mikey held his hands out in a questioning gesture.

   "What was that about? Where's he gone?" Mikey demanded.

   Frakly turned to Mikey, worry written all over his face.

   "Your brothers are in trouble, M'reagro said he can sense it. They are being attacked. He has gone after them."

   Mikey stared at the professor then immediately moved into action, he grabbed his weapons from the hat stand, where they were hung, and walked over to the door, but he was stopped by Frakly, who had hold of him on one arm.

   "No, you must not go! These – these men are dangerous and if they injure you then you will not be able to protect yourself or your brother. You have to stay here and protect Raphael. M'reagro said there are many men and that they were down here to seek you and your brothers out."

   Mikey couldn't make up his mind. His brothers needed him and he wanted to help them. But what Frakly just said was true. This was probably the Foot and they had great numbers. _No! The Foot are no longer! They can't be here! It can't be them!_

   "You have to stay."

//\\

   April stopped. She froze. She heard the distinct thundering of heavy footsteps. Had it found her? She listened. It could be Leo, Donnie's or Mikey's. No. They were definitely too heavy and loud.

    April held the bat in both hands out in front of her. Any second now it was going to come round a corner, or come up behind her. She tensed, ready. 

   The sounds were loud now. So much louder than her own footsteps. They were almost on her. April froze. Her mind yelled at her, telling her what it was that was now coming at her from down the long tunnel. She didn't need telling. She knew by the sounds, by the grunts and by the shear size of this monster. It was charging. 

   Her brain was screaming at her to move. To get out the way or at least make use of the bat she brought. April unfroze just in time as the thing leaped past her. April was flung against the wall, and dropped to the floor. She watched it leap away, totally ignoring her. It disappeared round the next corner, but its pounding footsteps could still be heard growing fainter. 

   April's heart was racing so fast she thought it might burst through her chest. She lay there, unable to get up, head throbbing when she hit it on the wall. It hadn't come to kill her; it was going somewhere. Had it finished off Leo, Donnie and Mikey? Was it, now, just going after them? She had to find out. She unsteadily got to her feet and took off at a weak jog. She would find out where it was going.

//\\

   "Donnie!" Leo cried as he saw his brother fall to the ground, taking the continuous beats from the Foot. Leo had never felt so angry. How could they beat up someone who wasn't even awake to defend himself? That's what made Leo want to beat every Foot member here. Unfortunately some of them seemed to go along the same lines of beating, and two of the Foot member that were beating up Donnie joined the others to see what action was happening with Leo. 

   He already had ten Foot members to deal with. He could feel every punch and kick they threw at him, but he kept the line of fire right back at them. He still couldn't figure out how they knew they were down here and why there were still members of the Foot when there was no Shredder to lead them. 

   Leo swung his Katana and knocked one Ninja out with the flat of the blade. The man fell onto another and they both toppled to the floor. Leo fought desperately, trying to get to his brother who wasn't moving. Leo's anger reached a certain level where even he was scared might burst and he might just go crazy. 

   A sudden hard hit to the stomach caught him by surprise and he bent over. This gave the Foot time to deliver as many blows as they liked in those few seconds. But that was all the time they needed and by the end of ten seconds, Leo was on the floor, hailed by fists, feet and Staffs. His head was screaming pain at him, his stomach was also queuing to complain, blood dripped form his mouth, but his anger rose above it all and he unwillingly let it surface. Before he knew it he was screaming with rage and had jumped to his feet so quickly that he had thrown off the Foot. They appeared momentarily surprise, but came at him again, punching and kicking. 

   Leo managed to only just block a deathblow from a sword that was aiming for his head. He punched the guy in the face and saw him fall back before he took a good solid punch to the face. His vision faded but came back quickly. He tasted more blood, but he had no time to stick his finger in his mouth and find out where it was coming from. 

   He was hit around the head and knocked back to the floor; his weapons fell from his grip. He still had his hands and he used them just as well. It was hard to attack from the floor, and before he could bring his fist back, winding up for a punch, a loud, echoing roar rang through the room and every Ninja stood still, surprised, and waiting to see what the noise belonged to. 

   They soon found out. 

   M'reagro leapt from the dark shadows and pounced on four of the men. Leo could not see what the beast was doing, but he knew it had come to help them. He heard screams of horror and pain and a sharp, loud snap, and the scream was cut off. 

   Leo had been left alone, as all the Foot turned their attention on the thing that had just jumped from the shadows. A few more cracks and screams, ripping flesh and clothes, the sound of running feet and the room was empty of Foot, if the ones laying on the floor, necks and limps in very odd positions weren't counted for, blood seeping from places Leo didn't want to look at. 

   The turtle turned his gaze on M'reagro, who slowly turned around to look at him. It freaked Leo how it moved, but he couldn't stay scared. This thing had just saved him. 

   Leo scrambled to his aching feet and rushed over to Donnie's side; M'reagro watched.

   "Donnie!? Don!? Can you hear me? Don!?" Leo took his brother by the shoulders and shouted.

   "Di' ja . . . get 'em?" Donnie muttered, barely awake.

   Leo sighed in relief, but he knew his brother was beaten up really bad. 

   He managed to get Donnie into a half-sitting position, holding him up. Leo looked at M'reagro, who was still watching silently. Leo didn't really know if this thing understood English, but he would give it a shot. 

   "I need . . ." Leo stopped. It sounded stupid talking to this thing, but he didn't care if it was stupid or not, his brother need to get home right now. 

   He said again, "I need to get Donnie home. To – to Frakly . . . Master? To Master. Can you take Donnie –" Leo pointed to M'reagro, then at Donnie,"—to Master? Take him?" Leo stared at it desperately as the beast only watched him, the glowing orange eyes unblinking. Through the pain Leo felt a chill run down his spine.

    Leo sighed in frustration and started to get up, trying to pull Donnie up as well. It wasn't easy with the injuries Leo had also, but Leo managed to pick up his brother and stumble to the door. 

   Before he could step out, M'reagro stepped in from of him, placing one of his huge hands down in his path. 

   Leo froze. Was it going to choose now to attack? It _was_ smart and it wanted Leo for power and strength. Was it going to kill him while he was weak? His questions were answered when M'reagro walked slowly and animal-like around Leo to Donnie, keeping his glowing eyes locked on Leo's, who couldn't move. 

   The huge creature lifted a clawed hand, and Leo noticed the claws had been retracted. Leo watched as the hand slid underneath Donnie's shell, and lifted him from Leo's arms as though Donnie was a small pet terrapin. Leo's insides froze when he felt the smooth claws touch his arms. 

   He watched as M'reagro curled his big-clawed hand around Donnie, hugging him to her underside so he would not fall. The creature seemed to stare at Leo, and then take off in the sewer tunnels, stopping and glancing back to make sure Leo was following. 

   Leo blinked and followed quickly, limping and wincing. His wounds were aching badly but he pushed the pain aside to worry about Donnie. He dared not spit the blood out of his mouth in the presence of that thing, so he swallowed. 

   Once out in the tunnels, M'reagro slowed down for Leo, as the turtle was having a hard time keeping up. 

   Donnie moaned and Leo glanced at his brother in the beast's grip. He was wrong. This beast WAS clever. He felt slightly guilty for thinking it would attack them while they were weak. 

   Leo did his best to keep up with M'reagro as they continued, but he kept tripping and stumbling, his head felt too heavy and all he wanted to do was rest. But he couldn't. He had to get Donnie back. Leo forced down his pain and concentrated on walking.

//\\

   April cried as she fell to the floor, but it was cut off as her breath was knocked short from the hard impact. 

   The figures in black leant over her, ready to deliver another blow to her face. 

   April had been caught by surprise when she rounded the corner and ran straight into these guys. She didn't believe it at first; thought it was her imagination. Maybe it was the beast and she was trying to cover up its image by replacing it with something a little less frightening and ugly. 

   But now as she was beat, bruised and aching, she though there couldn't be anything more ugly than meeting these guys in a dark sewer tunnel. 

   She cried out again as they kicked her. She groped about for her bats, but they had been kicked aside when she had fell the first time. 

   The front Ninja, who had kicked her, now stood over her, he pulled from his back a long, shiny object. April screeched as she saw the sharp Katana. The Foot raised it high, ready to bring it down on her. 

   April shut her eyes tight and rolled into a ball, covering her head with her arms. Not that it would help against a sword, but it was a reaction of terror. She waited for the swish of the sword as it cut through the air. She waited for the pain as it cut through her flesh. She waited, held her breath, waiting for it . . . 

   She heard a snap and a muffled cry and then single pair of running feet. Then it was silent. No, there was still a sound. Breathing. Heavy breathing. 

   Not wanting to see what was making the noise, she rolled up tighter, expecting something painful to happen. Nothing did. 

   She uncurled slightly and peeked out from behind her arm. What she saw shocked her so much she was sure she just lost her heart as it thumped painfully against her chest. She was looking at a glowing, narrow eye. 

   She screamed and scrambled up against the wall, staring, unable to keep her eyes off the beast. It moved its eyes, following her as she pressed against the wall. She knew this time was it. She waited for the beast to leap and rip her apart. She hid her face in her arms, features screwed up, waiting. A small pressure on her shoulder made her scream.

   "April!"

   She stopped screaming at looked at Leo. Leo! He had his hand on her shoulder and was watching her with worry and concern tightening his brow.

   "Leo!" She cried and wrapped him in a hug that could have crushed Shredder with. Then she remembered why she was pressed against the wall.

   "Leo! That thing! That Thing! The monster, it's there – it's there!" She yelled pointing at it.

   Leo shushed her and lowered her arm.

   "It's okay. Everything's been sorted out. This thing is . . . Well, lets say it's now a sorta friend."

   It was then, when Leo pulled away from the hug to say that, when she noticed the nasty slashes and bruises marking his face, and the rest of his beaten body.

   "Leo, what . . .?"

   "The Foot." Leo said. 

   He stood up, shakily, nearly falling back down, and pulled April up. "I have to get Donnie back. He's in real bad shape and I'm worried." He pointed to Donnie, who was still in the creature's clawed hands. "Come on, we have to get back. It's okay; I think he knows you're a friend now. He just saved us." Leo added when he saw April's face.

   April stared at it as she neared it. It was so big. Its eyes followed her as she put Leo's arm around her shoulders, supporting him. He smiled at her.

   "Okay, let's go home."

//\\

   Mikey paced the room. He couldn't help thinking that something really, really bad has happened and he could have stopped it had he been there. 

   Frakly was also looking nervous and tense. It was his pet that was meant to have saved Leo and Donnie. What if he hadn't gotten there in time? 

   Mikey couldn't take this any longer. His eyes kept darting to the door. He wasn't sure whether he should stay. Was this a plan to keep him here while . . . While M'reagro feasted on his brothers? No, no the professor wouldn't let him do that; and besides, Frakly had sounded like he really wanted them brought back alive. Mikey was glad Raph was asleep. He couldn't take any more. If Raph were awake he would be trying to get out that door and if he was, then Mikey might have let his brother go, along with himself. He had to stay here. Look after Frakly and Raph. Frakly was obviously no fighter and Raph was too exhausted to fight, or move.

   Frakly watched the turtle pace. He was making him nervous. Frakly sighed quietly and sat back in the couch. 

   A sudden growl made him bolt back up and run with Mikey to the door. They both reached it as M'reagro strode in, limping. Frakly immediately rushed to his pet's side to see why, but a second look told him M'reagro wasn't hurt, but carrying Donnie, who was bleeding very badly.

   "Leo! Oh man, are you alright!?" Mikey rushed and hugged his brother, then looked at April as she came through the door, holding Leo's hand. "April!?" Mikey rushed over to her and looked at her swollen check and cut lip. He hugged her and then looked around for the other brother. "Where's Donnie?"

   Leo watched as his brother in orange saw Donnie. M'reagro gently laid Donnie on the couch, but Frakly, who took control, ordered his pet to put Donnie in his bed. Mikey rushed to his brother's side and helped as the beast put the unconscious turtle on his bed.

   "I need stitches, bandages, cream, you got any of that?" Frakly asked, hurriedly.

   Mikey nodded shortly and rushed off to the medical cabinet where they kept everything. He came back, hands and arms full. 

   He laid them on the bed, at Donnie's feet and helped as Frakly swabbed at the blood and prepared the needle and thread to stitch the worst wounds up.

   Donnie looked really bad. There was a long gnash down his arm and on his thigh, which were seeping a lot of blood. His face had a few nasty wounds running on his check and his shoulders and the rest of his arms were bruised and smeared with blood from his major wounds.

   Mikey helped stitch his brother up. Frakly work silently, and Mikey didn't distract him. The professor did a good job and soon, after twenty minutes, Donnie was stitched up and the excess blood had been cleaned away.

   "We'll have to keep an eye on him," Frakly said, wiping his hands. "I may need to keep him on an IV and I'll need to take blood from you or Leonardo. He lost too much."

   Mikey nodded and went out to tell Leo and April. April was still shocked and Leo had managed to clean her wounds up all right. But he still needed to be patched up, as he was bleeding badly too.

   "I'll give Donnie my blood," Leo said, about to limp to Donnie's room. 

   Mikey stepped in front of him. "No way Leo, you can't lose any more, I will." He pushed his brother back down on the couch and then disappeared into Donnie's room.

   Leo and April sat down on the couch as Frakly tended to Mikey and Donnie. April went to the medic cabinet to get some bandages for Leo, who was swaying with exhaustion. She began to clear up his wounds, though some needed stitches. 

   As she swabbed at the blood, Leo watched her and then said, "you came down here to help us, didn't you?"

   April looked up from his wound, and nodded.

   "Yeah. I did. I admit I was a bit angry with you for leaving me like that. But I guess I just get in the way. I would have probably gotten killed. I'm sorry."

   Leo smiled, lent over and hugged her. She felt slightly stronger and better now. 

   Leo began to tell her that Frakly was a friend, and that M'reagro was his pet and they weren't going to injure any one else now.

   Mikey came out of Donnie's room looking a little faint. He collapsed on the couch on the other side of April, as Frakly came out and told Leo he should stitch his wounds up. They both disappeared into the room, leaving April and Mikey on the couch.

   "Oh, you'll be please to know I enjoyed your little joke at the end of the note you left," April smiled. Something was nagging at her. Something important but in the midst of all this action she had completely forgotten. It came to her all of a sudden and she stopped smiling and stared at Mikey.

   "Mikey? Where's Raph? What happened to him?" She looked at the creature, which was looking at the pair of them.

   Mikey smiled. "Raph's in bed. Been asleep most of the time since he was kidnapped, the lazy dude!"


	9. Get Some Sleep!

The Thing

~

   Frakly joined Mikey and April in the main area fifteen minutes after he had dealt with Leo. The professor had suggested to Leo to get some sleep after he had cleaned up his wounds, and the turtle had not even had the strength to argue. Now Frakly walked in to find his pet curled around the couch, at the end Mikey was sat at. April kept glancing at it, but Frakly expected her to be nervous.

   "How are they?" Mikey asked when Frakly joined them.

   "Leo is going to be alright. He's just very tired and sore. Donnie, well, he's got a lot of recovering to do. But he will be fine." The professor then turned to April and extended a hand. "I'm professor Frakly. I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier."

   April took his hand and introduced herself.

   "Ah, the news reporter," Frakly nodded, smiling. He sat down in the armchair and looked at Mikey. "Seems you are the only uninjured turtle. Let's hope it stays that way. And, um, you wouldn't mind telling me who those men were who attacked your brothers?"

   Mikey paused, still having a difficult time grasping the fact that it was the Foot. But April even confirmed it herself, and he had had a quick word with Leo before he had gone to bed too. 

   "It was a group of Ninja men called the Foot," Mikey began to explain, slowly. "They were led by a guy called Shredder, one really _mean_ dude. He lead his Foot clan to do bad things, and we got in the way of his plans one time, we were always there to stop him. He tried to get rid of us but he never did. We actually did get rid of _him_ one time, only this bad guy was a real pain in the butt. He came back from the dead, or at least where we thought he was dead. He tried anything and everything to get rid of us. Eventually we got him _again_, and his Foot died down with him a second time. They aren't that strong, but from what I've seen tonight, I'd say they're stronger and more determined. We thought we'd seen the last of them, but I was surprised when April described them. They probably want revenge."

   Frakly nodded, listening carefully to Mikey.

   M'reagro growled from the floor. It was only soft, but it made April turn and glance at him nervously.

   Mikey yawned and realized how tired he was. It was probably only afternoon, but down there the time of the day didn't matter unless there was something on TV worth watching.

   "I think we all need some rest," Frakly announced, standing up.

   Mikey nodded and turned to April, who was also trying to stifle a yawn.

   "Do you want my bunk?" He asked. "I can sleep in Donnie's lab."

   April refused, but Mikey said he was sleeping in Donnie's lab no matter what she said and it would be a waste of bunk if she didn't take it. In the end she grinned and he walked with her to the car he and Raph shared.

   "If you –" he tried to stifle a yawn, " – Want anything, just say." 

   "Thanks, Mikey."

   "Night, April."

   "Night, Mikey."

   The door shut behind him and April yawned again. She was glad she left a key in her door in her apartment so Splinter would be able to lock it. She felt bad for leaving him alone, but he would be safe there as long as all the windows and doors were locked. 

   She turned to the bottom bunk, Mikey's, and realized who was in the room with her.

   She stood on Mikey's bed and looked at Raph, who sleeping soundlessly. She could only just see his plastron move very slightly with each breath, if not she would have thought he was dead. He was so quiet, but she was sure he was all right. He was laid on his stomach, arms bent at the sides of his face. His covers had been kicked into a heap at the end of the bed and his head wasn't even resting on the pillows. She smiled. It was one of those few times she would ever see him like this. 

   She brought her hand up and rubbed his cheek. His eye ridges furrowed slightly and she smiled even more. She reached her arms up and picked up the end of the sheets. She pulled them up halfway to his shell and titled her head.

   Then she got down and slipped under the soft covers of Mikey's bed. He was sweet to let her have it for the night. She sighed and rolled over, comfort of sleep began to overwhelm her. Before she dropped off to sleep, she managed to say, "Night Raph."

//\\

   The Foot were everywhere. They surrounded him. He could feel the painful thumps and kicks, but he couldn't do anything. There were so many. They moved in and out of the dark like the shadows themselves. He couldn't see them. He couldn't hear them, but he knew they were there. All of a sudden he was hit and thrown to the floor on his stomach. They came from nowhere and started to punch, kick, bite and hit him with blurred objects. The pain was agonizing. He couldn't take it. Then he saw his brother. His brother was fighting them off strongly. But wait . . . What was that thing behind it? _No!_ His brother was in danger. That thing had come back, back to kill them and it was behind his brother. _Leo! Turn around! Noooo - !_

   "Noooooooo!" Donnie bolted up in bed, covered in a thin film of sweat. As soon as his mind registered the throbbing and aching of his body, he gasped in pain and fell back. His arm and thigh were white hot with pain. He glanced down and saw bandages covering his leg and arm, and gauze bandages taped to over wounds.

   "Don? Donnie!?" Mikey came running into his room, worry and panic masked his cute features. "Donnie!? Are you all right? You're awake! Thank God, how do ya feel?" Mikey bent down beside his brother's bed, hands on the mattress.

   "Mikey! Leo! Leo's in danger -- I saw that beast thing and it ca –"

   "Donnie, Leo's fine!"

   Pause.

   "Wha?"

   "Leo is fine. M'reagro saved you both. He scared the Foot away, and then he brought you back here."

   "Leo's . . . Fine? Oh man, I thought . . . I just had a nightmare . . . Sorry, Mike. Was I screaming?"

   Mikey smiled. " 'Fraid so. How do you feel? You were beat up really bad."

   "Huh? Whassat noise?" A head in a blue bandanna peeked down from the top bunk. His tired and half-open eyes widened as he saw Donnie. "Donnie! You're awake. How d'ya feel?"

   "In pain," Donnie moaned as he changed position. "My leg's killing me more than my arm."

   "Yeah, the blade dug deeper in your leg . . ." Mikey said.

   "Donnie!"

   They all looked up as one to see April standing in the doorway, obviously woken by Donnie's shouts. Donnie looked down, embarrassed he had gotten everyone out of bed. And as they heard Frakly behind April, asking what was wrong, Donnie felt even worse.

   "Nothing. Just Donnie had a nightmare." Mikey said to the professor and April. 

   Frakly moved into the room and crouched down near Mikey.

   "Let me take a look at you." He said to Donnie. Then he turned to everyone else. "I think we out to all go back to bed. I will as soon as I have tended Donatello."

   Mikey looked at Leo and they exchanged glanced. Leo disappeared back over the edge of his bunk.

   "You're the doc," Mikey said, and he and April walked back out. He walked her back to the car again.

   "Thanks, Mikey. I hope I don't have any nightmares of that . . ." She looked at M'reagro, who was curled on the floor, watching the activity. He was curled around the couch where Frakly had made himself comfortable for the night, ". . . Thing. Can it understand us?" She added.

   "Um . . . I think it can . . ." Mikey glanced at it as well.

   April stared and then turned to the car.

   "Night, Mike."

   "Hey, that rhymes!" Mikey said.

   April laughed, kissed him goodnight and disappeared back inside the car where Raph was still asleep. He hadn't even moved. 

   April wondered if he was all right, but then she thought he was just exhausted. He was the deep sleeper of the four, but it was usually Leo who never moved. She sighed and got back into bed, trying to fall to sleep. She kept thinking of poor Splinter, left in her apartment on his own. She would have to go straight back in the morning. He knew to help himself to whatever he wanted to eat and drink, April just hoped he wouldn't be too much of a gentleman and refuse any food. He would probably meditate all night, worrying about his sons and her. 

   She was just drifting to sleep when the car door opened very slowly and carefully. She froze in her bed and watched out the corner of her half-closed eye. All the lights had been turned off in the main area so all she could see was a silhouette form of a human. She gasped and jumped back against the wall. The figure rushed towards her and put a hand gently over her mouth. She could now just make out the features of Frakly.

   "What are you doing?" April whispered, when he took his hand away, as soon as she saw his face.

   "Sorry I startled you. I had to come in to see to Raphael."

   April stared for a second, then nodded and sat back as Frakly stood up and did what he was there to do. She noticed he was carrying something when he came in. She didn't lay back down until Frakly had finished, nodded goodnight and left again.

   _Finally. Can I get some sleep!?_

   April was just about to lay down when she heard voices and a small knock at the door. She threw back the covers and sighed, frustrated at the disturbance. She got up and opened the door quietly. 

   Mikey was at the door, looking at to his right when she opened it, but he turned back to her when he heard it, smiling sheepishly.

   "April, can I just get my teddy?"


	10. All under One Roof

The Thing

~

   April was tired when she woke. All those disturbances in the night caused it. She never could get back to sleep once she had been woken up, more than once anyway. She was still slightly scared and nervous about sleeping within close enough range to that thing Frakly called M'regre? M'reagra? Something like that. She was grateful that the turtles didn't wake up as early as they usually did. They all needed a few extra Zs. 

   April was woken by the smell of cooking, and her stomach won the battle over her sleepiness. She was starving! 

   She got up and stretched, Mikey's bed covers fell off her onto the floor. She picked them back up and stood, stretching again. She looked at the top bunk to see if Raph was awake. Nope. Still asleep. _Whoa, he must really be drained. _He was still exactly as she saw him last night. In the same position. He hadn't moved. April wasn't sure whether to worry or not. 

   She made her way to the kitchen; the smell of something good grew stronger. She passed Frakly, who was up and about near the couch, stretching as she had done; and M'reagro, who looked as though he had never gone to bed and didn't need to. He looked at her as she entered the main area, and followed her with his creepy glowing eyes as she made her way to the kitchen. April tried not to look at him.

   "Morning April!" Mikey said cheerfully as he looked up and saw her enter the kitchen area.

   "Hey, Mikey." April sat down on one of the old stools she had given to them ages ago. The kitchen was part of the main area so she could still see and hear what went on from the couch. Frakly was talking to his pet.

   "Hope you like Stir Fry for breakfast!" Mikey said, bringing her attention back to him.

   "Stir Fry? For breakfast? Mikey you get worse every time!" April laughed.

   Mikey giggled and dished out the good smelling food. He had five plates out. He passed one to April, and a fork; moved one to the side for himself, and picked up the other two.

   "Be right back. Just give Leo and Donnie their breakfasts." He hurried out of the kitchen. He had a little difficulty in opening the door with his hands full, but he managed it and came back out a few seconds later. 

   April was already tucking into her food, and Mikey came back into the kitchen, picked up the last plate and walked out into the main area to give it to Frakly, who smiled and thanked him. Mikey smiled sweetly, please as Frakly praised him for such a good smelling breakfast, and commented on how he looks after his brothers and guests before himself. 

   Mikey walked back into the kitchen grinning. When he finally tucked into his food, April had nearly finished. She'd never eaten so fast. _Damn, that's gonna cause indigestion later! _She groaned in her head.

   "This is great, Mikey. You're a real cook. Thanks." April said, taking her last bite.

   "Awh, thanks April," Mikey said, obviously pleased with himself.

   "Are Leo and Donnie up?"

   "Yeah. Leo was, then I accidentally woke Don. I told them both to stay put and eat their food. Heh, Leo sounds like Raph when he complains."

   April laughed and moved over to the sink to wash her plate.

   "Was Raph awake?" Mikey asked as he finished his food and she took the plate from him and washed it.

   "No. Still asleep. He hasn't moved at all. Is he alright?"

   Mikey frowned. "I dunno. I hope so. All Frakly guy said was that he would be very tired for a while. I'm sure he IS fine."

   Frakly came over and passed his empty plate to April, who had her hand out for it.

   "Thanks, Miss O'Neil," he said. Then he leaned on the counter. "I hope I didn't wake you last night."

   April put the plate to the side to drain and turned around, frowning at him, drying her hands on the towel.

   "But you didn't wake me. I was awake when you came in, remember?"

   "Yes, but I had to visit again. Raphael needs to be tended to at certain hours and I had to come in at three to see to him again."

   Mikey, who had been listening and frowning suspiciously at them both, suddenly raised his eye ridges and nodded to himself at those words.

   "Am I missing something?" A tired sounding voice said behind them all.

   They all turned around to see Leo walking towards them, rubbing his eyes and blinking tiredly, limping slightly. He held his breakfast plate in his other hand.

   "Nah, just doc talk," Mike said. "Hey I told you to stay in bed!"

   Leo shrugged and sat on one of the stools, next to April.

   "Hey April."

   "Morning Leo."

   "I'd better go see to your brother, Donatello." Frakly got up and headed towards the car.

   "Hey doc, just one question before it slips my mind . . ." Mikey called out.

   Frakly stopped and turned around to look at Mikey, waiting.

   ". . . How did you know all our names?"

   Frakly chuckled and said, "M'reagro told me," The professor turned and disappeared into Donnie and Leo's room.

   Mikey eyed the monster that was uncurling from the couch to stretch.

   "How does M'reagro know?" He muttered quietly.

   "He's not even a doctor, Mikey." Leo pointed out.

   Mikey shrugged. "He is really. He acts like one, anyway."

   They were all silent for a while. Something was nagging at April.

   "I have to go back to my apartment. Splinter's still there," she said.

   Leo's eyes widened. "He must be worried sick about us all. We have to fetch him down here."

   "I can fetch him. You can stay here, and Mikey can come with me."

   Leo sighed. "Fine. I think we ought to tell Frakly, then he can hold M'reagro back when Splinter comes down . . . Do you think it's safe to bring Master Splinter down?"

   "If we tell Frakly so he can hold back that thing then yeah," Mikey said.

   A few minutes later, the professor walked back out the room and Mikey explained to him what they wanted to do. Frakly nodded and agreed to keep M'reagro away from Splinter, though he told them that his pet wouldn't harm their Master. The beast kind of respected Splinter for some reason.

   "Okay then. We'll be back in about an hour," Mikey said, grabbing his coat and hat. "April wants to get a few things and come back with us."

   Leo, who was watching them get ready to go out, stepped forward and frowned. 

   "Why?" He asked April.

   April smiled at him. "You guys need me. And, I don't want to leave you." She grabbed Mikey's hat and plunked it on his head, then she turned back to Leo. "Besides, I haven't spoken to Raph since two days ago when we thought he was dead. I'm not leaving until he wakes." Then they were both gone.

   Leo sighed and turned his back to the door. He faced Donnie.

   "What are you doing up?" Leo asked, surprised Donnie was able to walk.

   "Ah, you know me. I don't like to stay in bed and be a bother to everyone. I feel useless stuffed in there." Donnie yawned. He looked much better than yesterday. His color was back to normal, almost, and his bruises and wounds looked cleaner. There was still the sore puncture where the drip had penetrated his arm, but that was the only open wound Leo could see.

   "You're a bother if you don't go to bed," Leo said. "At least lay down on the couch?"

   His brother gave in and Leo helped him onto the couch. Donnie was limping pretty badly. 

   Frakly had quickly smoothened out all the sheets he was using as bedding material as he saw the sore turtle heading for the couch. Leo had laid Donnie down on the couch, and his brother was noticeably embarrassed about not being able to even walk straight to a couch.

   M'reagro growled softly as the turtle was laid down in front of him. The beast was still curled around the couch and Donnie was beginning to think bed was sounding better. At least it wasn't surrounded by a monster that looked at him eerily with those glowing orange eyes, and that grinning mouth. Donnie shuddered. He should be grateful to it for saving his and Leo's lives, and he was. Just that face gave him the creeps.

   "Want a drink, Don?"

   Donnie looked up at Leo, who was staring down at him.

   "Yeah, sure, thanks." He just realised how thirsty he was.

   Leo asked Frakly, who also said yes, and Leo went into the kitchen to make three drinks. He, too, was quite thirsty. 

   Leo brought them back into the main area and handed his brother and the professor one. Then he sat on the edge of the couch at Donnie's feet while he drank. The silence was uncomfortable so Leo decided to speak.

   "How's Raph doing?" He asked Frakly.

   "Your brothers doing pretty well. I gave him his medicine last night and . . ." The professor looked at his watch. " . . . He should need some about now." Frakly smiled politely to Leo, took his glass into the kitchen, grabbed something out his suitcase, which was not forgotten in the fight the other day, and went into Mikey and Raph's room.

   Leo sighed and looked back at Donnie. He smiled when he saw his brother had fallen asleep. Leo stood up, grabbed Donnie's glass and took it back to the kitchen.

//\\

   "Clear! Come on." April waved over to Mikey, who was covered by the safety shadows of the alleyway. Even though he had his coat on, he was always careful.

   They both darted across the street, which was empty anyway, and came to the fire exit stairs that lead to the roof.

   "Okay, see ya in a few," Mikey said and started to climb.

   April watched him for a second then rushed around to the front of the building, to the main entrance. She stopped running and walked; aware of the people who walked past her looked at her when she darted round the side. She smiled sweetly, grabbed her spare keys from her pocket and opened the door. She made her way up to her apartment and unlocked it, not too fast in case she startled Splinter.

   "Splinter?" She looked around the apartment. Nothing had moved. "Splinter? It's me, April." 

   She moved further in and looked past her spiraling staircase and saw the wise rat sat, cross-legged on the higher floorboard, which was more like a long step, just for show really. When she came within his vision, he opened his eyes and looked at her.

   "You are alive and well, my child," Splinter smiled. "I feel my sons are, also."

   April smiled and walked up to him, giving him a hug. She had missed him, and didn't know how happy she felt knowing she was able to see Splinter again after leaving here thinking she was going to be eaten.

   "The guys are just fine." April was happy to see him alright himself, even if she knew he would be safe in her apartment.

   "I am happy you are okay. I feared for you all when you left me a note." Splinter smiled.

   "Sorry. I just – I was really worried about them. I was stupid, but I wanted to help."

   Splinter smiled and shook his head slightly.

   "It was not stupid, my child. It was a very brave thing to do."

   April smiled.

   "Master Splinter!"

   They both looked up as Mikey jumped through the window, and rushed towards Splinter. The turtle wrapped his Sensei in a hug.

   "Michelangelo." Splinter was very happy to see his son.

   "Raph's okay, Master. We found out that there was this dude who had this pet – that beast thing – and he accidentally –"

   "Michelangelo."

   "- Let his pet – huh?"

   "I think it would be better to slow down, and hear it from you all."

   Mikey closed his mouth, smiled and nodded.

   April stood up. "We can fill you in when we take you down there. Then the bits that we don't know you can hear from the rest of them."

   They agreed on that, and helped April pack things to take down with her. She insisted on bringing them food, and had Mikey packing that while she packed a few clothes in a small rucksack.

   Soon they were off, Splinter disguised with a large dark coat, lent to him by April. Mikey with the rucksack slung over his shell and April with one over her shoulder. They started to explain to Splinter what happened when Mikey, Donnie and Leo went down into the sewers, and then when April decided to join.

//\\

   Leo walked into Raph and Mikey's room. The professor was stood with his back to the door, facing Leo's brother on the bed.

   "How's he doing?" Leo asked, leaning on the edge of the door. He still felt a little uneasy on his feet.

   Frakly didn't jump at his sudden voice, but just turned around, sticking a cap onto the end of a needle in his hand.

   "Doing well. Much better than . . . if he were awake." He looked at the sleeping Raph. "There is too much energy spent while moving around if he were conscious, and it would take longer for me to deplete the venom from his system."

   Something struck Leo and he frowned at the professor.

   "You're keeping him asleep?" It wasn't really a question, but a tone of surprise and realization.

   Frakly nodded. "Yes . . . I am. It is much easier, and quicker."

   Leo crossed his arms. "I don't think my brother will like that." His eye ridges furrowed down.

   Frakly shrugged. "Your brother didn't like me giving him the medicine, but I still have to."

   Leo sighed. Frakly WAS right. But Leo wanted his brother to be awake. He wanted them to be an alright-four again. He had Heard April say to Mikey that Raph hadn't moved all night. _No wonder, poor guy's being kept under that stuff Frakly's giving him._

   "How long were you planning on keeping him like this?" Leo asked, staring at his brother, who looked as though he was dead.

   "Only up to a certain level. When he has recovered enough I will wake him."

   "How long?"

   ". . . About two more days . . ."

   Leo raised his eye ridges. _Two days? April's gonna be angry.  Damn, I don't want her to spend so much time down here. People will get suspicious if she's gone from her apartment too long. Plus I'm still worried about her and that thing. It still looks at her funny. Two days! Geeze, when he wakes Frakly'll be the one to need medication!_

    "Just what sort of venom are we dealing with here?" Leo asked slowly. "I've never heard of one that takes more that two days to get rid of." He stared Frakly in the eye. "Explain . . ." he demanded softly.

   Frakly studied him for a second before speaking. " A lot longer than that even. The venom will not be completely be flushed from his body for about a month, but after the dangerous amounts of the first week it leaves only traces that take a while, the body itself can fight that." He spoke so matter-of-factly. 

   "The venom is part snake, but because M'reagro is NO common reptile, it is much stronger, more effective and fast working. It is so strong if fact that your brother is still at a critical level to the venom. The serum I am giving him has a side effect, and that is serious stomach cramps and possible chance of throwing up. I thought it would be best to keep your brother asleep so he would not have to go through these, and plus I also realized it works faster while the body is dormant." He ran his fingers through his hair. "It's a little difficult to explain, but if I was to wake your brother now, his reaction to the new serum would cause his body to fall weak again, and the venom would still continue to grow in his system . . . the reason I have now started giving him another, new, medication, is because I need to change them to the stage he is at through the healing . . ."

   Leo was just about to say something, but a noise from the main area announced Mikey and April's return, with Splinter. Leo turned out of Raph and Mikey's room and saw all three putting coats and hats back on the rack.

   "Splinter!" Leo said, he rushed up to his Master and hugged him. Splinter smiled back.

   A low growl sounded behind them and Leo immediately stood, protectively, in front of his Sensei. But what he saw surprised him, and by the look of Frakly, the professor too: M'reagro was half laying, his backend in the air, head to the floor, as though the four-legged beast was bowing. The glowing orange eyes were on Splinter.

   They all stood there, staring. Frakly blinked himself back and smiled at them.

   "Told you he respects him."

//\\

   Later on, when everything had been explained and Frakly introduced to Splinter, Donnie waking and hugging his Master, all April's food unpacked into the turtles' cupboards and Mikey supplying them all with drinks, April popped the question Leo didn't want to hear.

   "When's Raph waking then?" She asked, cupping her mug in her hands and leaning forwards on her knees in the chair.

   Leo and Frakly had told Splinter and the others that Raph was going to be asleep for a while. Of course, April didn't think (and hoped) that it wasn't going to be too long.

   Leo looked at the professor. "Erm, hopefully not long . . ."

   "He must REALLY be tired. I've never seen him sleep so long." April sat back in the couch, next to Mikey.

   Leo nodded and looked at the floor, then back at Frakly.

   "Yeah, real tired."

   Mikey looked between the both. Something was up with the two. They weren't spilling it all. His gaze broke when Splinter spoke.

   "I would like to know how the Foot knew where you were," the old rat said.

  Leo shook his head. "I don't know. I don't see how they could have found us either."

   Donnie, who had been quiet the whole time, and looking as if he had been drifting to sleep, sat up and frowned. Everyone looked at him.

   "I think I know," he said. He looked up at Leo. "Remember those worker men?"

   Leo nodded and waited for his brother to continue.

   "Well, they saw M'reagro, didn't they? They ran up top, screaming. Somebody obviously heard them screaming about a monster in the sewers, and the Foot happen to hear and think they meant us. They probably asked the men where, and were directed to us."

   "Smart, Don ma man," Mikey grinned.

   "Well done, my son," Splinter said. "That may well be the case."

   "Let's hope they don't come back. Hope they realized there is something else besides us down here." Leo said, looking at the door.

   M'reagro growled at Frakly's feet and his Master looked down at him and nodded. The beast got up and lumbered out the door.

   "Where's he going?" Mikey asked.

   "He's hungry. Off to look for something among that trash in the last room we were in. There was a lot of stuff in there." The professor told them.

   The rest of the day passed quite normally, well, as normal as it could when living with an eight-foot beast. Frakly kept disappearing into Raph's room to see to him quite a few times, and Leo found himself feeling really bad for his brother.

   Before they all knew it, it was night time (what the clocks told them, anyway), and Donnie hit the hay early. He was too tired to stay up anymore. 

   Mikey made sure his brother went to bed with one of his own drinks and a little something to eat. Donnie hadn't eaten much all day, but Mikey knew his brother was too nice to refuse his drinks and a little snack. Donnie took it, smiling at his brother and ate the food to show Mikey that he appreciated it, and liked it.

   April had taken up Mikey's bed again. He had insisted.

    Leo had gone back to his bed, closing the door to his and Donnie's car, Splinter went back to his own room (very glad he was back and everything was nearly back to normal. He was a little disappointed Raph wasn't awake, but at least he was well), and Frakly took up the couch again. M'reagro, who had return hours ago from scavenging, curled around the old couch again.

   Only Mikey was up now. He finished a drink he made for himself, dropped the glass in the sink and made his way to Donnie's lab, shutting the door quietly behind him, as Frakly was asleep.

//\\

   In another part of the sewers, dark figures moved as quiet as mice through the tunnels. Each figure held a weapon, and one of them held a very large object, which shined when it passed under a sewer gate, and the moonlight hit the barrel of the gun.. And these figures were the Foot. They had come back; their numbers was now up to a hundred at least. The odds weren't looking good for the enemy . . .


	11. Danger!

The Thing Part 11

~

   The lair was dark. Nothing moved and the only sounds were heavy, throaty breathing from M'reagro, as he curled tighter around the couch, and the hum of electricity from the kitchen. 

   April tossed in bed silently, and Donnie struggled to find a comfortable position, unaware he was even uncomfortable. 

   Mikey smiled in his sleep, happy to have his family whole again; Splinter sighed happily, his dreams pleasant.

    Leo never moved, but the face still frozen in his features was a sure sigh he was glad of a lot of things; and Raph . . . Well, Raph slept on. 

   But something out of this happy atmosphere didn't seem right, and M'reagro could feel it: He could sense danger. 

   The heavy breathing stopped so suddenly it sounded as though it had been cut off, and through the darkness of the lair two triangular, glowing eyes opened and narrowed. The creature leaped to his feet, to all fours, and froze, feeling vibrations in the air. 

   M'reagro slid out of the lair with absolutely no noise, and froze again in the tunnels, deciding which route was best to find the source of the vibrations. He now became the shadows; one big, moving shadow. He moved in and out of the sewer tunnels, making his way to the source of danger. It could mean an injury for him, but when his Master was in danger, and the turtle who he had been instructed to protect, his own didn't exist in his animal mind. But, this beast HAD animal instincts, and his mind only told him what an animal mind of his normality does: Protect, destroy any danger, live. These were the rules he lived by. These were the rules he will stick with. These are the rules he WILL follow.

//\\

   The couch springs groaned as Frakly shifted on them. He woke and blinked his eyes to adjust to the darkness. Something had woken him and he didn't know what. The vibes were uncomfortable, and Frakly sat up. Maybe he was just too tired. He looked down, feeling the absence of something. M'reagro wasn't there. _Maybe he was hungry,_ he thought, looking at the trail of parted dust on the floor. _He often just leaves at night. He'll come back._ Frakly lay back down again, but brought up his watch and squinted at the digits. He almost forgot what time it was. _Time for medicine_. Frakly got up and moved towards his suitcase. Something stopped him before he could open it. He certainly had bad vibes about something. He straightened back up and sat perfectly still. Something definitely was wrong. He could feel danger.

//\\

   The drip of water echoed unusually loud in the tunnels. But that didn't bother M'reagro. It was a cover up for any sound mistakes he made; not that he ever made any. He moved across tunnels, a big, silent, creeping shadow. He was coming up to the source of the problem; it was big, and there were lots of life energy here, he could sense them, smell then, taste them and feel them. The beast became excited. These were a danger to his Master and the one he had been instructed to protect. He would have to kill or injure them to ensure their safety, and when he did, he would do exactly what he did to that turtle. The ones who were fortunate – unfortunate enough – to get killed would soon be devoured by the creature. 

   M'reagro moved quickly to the next tunnel. There were tons of figures he could smell. All the more. All his animal mind could think of was: Um, a meal for a deal! He would protect Frakly and that turtle in red, and in while doing that, he would HAVE to kill some. It wouldn't be fair if he couldn't. He would soon be satisfied again with the delightful taste of warm, filling energy and flesh. 

   M'reagro stopped. He crouched low and waited. All he would have to do is wait for his prey to pass, and a leap, a slash from his claws, a bite from his jaws and Honey, diner's ready! He could feel the vibrations from the black-clad figures as they trod as carefully as they could. Careful was careless to M'reagro. They might as well be running, he would hear them both ways; but they don't know that. Let them think they are invisible; let them think they can hide and smoother their footsteps. When he jumps out and naps them, they'll be running so fast they won't hear anything BUT their feet. 

   M'reagro liked this part. He liked to watch as the black figures walked straight towards their own death. He liked to listen to the sound of his food draw nearer. Free delivery! They were so close now. He could see them, though they couldn't see him. There were lots, just as he had guessed. They might put up a fight, but a challenge was good, it was something he could let his animal energy out on. He was drooling now. His mouth tingled; already it was imaginarily tearing flesh and ripping chunks off. 

   They drew all the more nearer. He could smell their skin; soft skin just waiting to be torn. He liked to rip the clothes up after, the funny fabric was a mystery to the creature, but it make enjoyable noises when it was pulled apart. They all looked heavily dressed. They all drew nearer. He crouched even lower, preparing to spring. He curled his tail up. It would give him the extra boost. He extended his six-inch claws, good for gripping the moving prey. He kept his eyes half-open, always ready to shut in case of a flailing hand, he didn't need his eyesight to see, he had highly advanced senses. He lowered his head. They were only about eighteen meters away now. Something glinted in one of their hands. M'reagro ignored that. He would probably be chewing it later. They moved as though they had been waiting for something to spring out at them all the time they had been down there. M'reagro ignored that fact as well. He readied himself, they were so close. Twelve meters and closing. He could probably jump that but he wanted to land quickly and tear anything under his claws. Nine meters. He stopped himself from drooling badly. Eight meters. He didn't blink. Seven meters. Just one more. Six meters and he sprang.

//\\

   Frakly jumped as the sound of something loud cracked through the sewer tunnels, surprising his unready eardrums. He gasped in shock and ignored what his brain was trying to yell at him. His pet was missing; there was an odd sense of something bad; a loud noise which sounded like –

   "Gunshots?" Mikey ran out of Donnie's lab, rubbings his eyes quickly and coming to a stop. He stared at Frakly, who was still trying to ignore his brain message.

   "What the heck was that?" Leo rushed out of his room and stared at Mikey and then Frakly.

   "M'reagro!" Frakly finally shouted and rushed for the door. Leo rushed after him and grabbed him before the professor could get to it.

   "Wait! You hear that?" The tired turtle said, now looking more alert as the Professor stared at him.

   Frakly slowed his heavy breathing to listen. He could hear the distance, but distinctive sounds of voices shouting. Men voices.

   "It's the foot! They're back!" Mikey shouted. He ran into Donnie and Leo's room, coming back out with Leo's belt and weapons, a tired Donnie following, wondering what the hell was going on. Mikey then ran into Donnie's lab and came back out with his own belt and weapons.

   "They've come back and I bet, by the sounds of it, with guns." Leo stared at Frakly in the eye. "If you go out there then they'll just shoot you." He said plainly, but seriously.

   Frakly broke the eye connection and stared at the floor. His pet might be dead already. But what if he was just injured. M'reagro was a tough animal to kill. And if he was alive, or well, then he would have sent messages back through his mind.

   April came running out of the room in her pajamas. She had worry written over her tired features, but she stared at them all through clear, now wide-awake eyes.

   Frakly shook his head and let out a cry of frustration. He turned to go back to the door, but Leo held his arm tighter. Frakly spun and faced him.

   "We'll take care of the Foot. We'll hold them off long enough so you can get Splinter and Raph safely to April's. That's the only place they might not know about!" Leo turned to April. "April, that okay?"

   "Yes," she said hurriedly. She ran into Splinter's room.

   Frakly still hadn't said anything. His eyes were undecided.

   Leo tugged slightly on the professor's arm.

   "Go with April. We will see if M'reagro is alright and bring him back . . . Please. I need you to protect my brother. He is incapable of protecting himself."

   Frakly still said nothing. He looked at the floor, then at Leo's face. The turtle's face showed the same worry he held for his pet. Only Leo was worried about his Master and Raph, who couldn't do anything at all. Frakly understood his pain and worry.

   "Okay. I will help your brother." Frakly nodded, and Leo let go of his arm.

   "Thank you." Leo turned and signaled to Mikey. 

   Donnie was putting his gear on, emerging from his room. He stopped and stared at them, who were staring at him.

   "What are you doing?" Leo asked, eyeing Donnie's gear.

   "I'm coming with you."

   "No you can't. You're not fit to be fighting so soon after –"

   "Hey, look, you need me." Donny said simply. "I don't know where you got the idea that just you two can handle it, but I'm well enough to help you, so, end of story. While we're here arguing, they're getting all the more closer, so I suggest we get moving."

   Leo stared a second longer, nodded once and they all left out the door, towards the now silenced shouts.

   Frakly watched them go. He turned around when April came back with Splinter.

   "Where are my sons?" The old rat looked at Frakly.

   Frakly stared at him. "They're buying us time." 

   The professor strode past April, who was busy packing things, and into Raph's room. The turtle was sleeping peacefully, unaware of what his brothers were going to face. Frakly, being taller than the turtles themselves, and strong enough to carry heavy things, managed to slide one arm under the turtle's carapace, and the other under the knee bend, and lifted him off the bed. The professor took Raph out into the main area and laid him down on the couch while he helped April.

   April rushed around here and there. After she was sure she had packed what she needed, she slung it all over her back, in the backpacks, and grabbed Frakly's suitcase. She set the suitcase down near the ladder leading up and grabbed a coat and hat. She passed them to Splinter, who was reluctant to leave his sons, but was persuaded. April watched as Splinter climbed the ladder, then she looked back at Frakly, who was just picking up Raph. It looked a heavy job, but Frakly managed. April took one last look at the place, and then helped Frakly.

//\\

   "You okay, Donnie?" Leo called back as they ran through the sewers.

   "Yeah . . . Sure . . ." Donnie was not in fact well at all. He felt as though he wanted to collapse right there and then. His wounds on his arm and leg were throbbing with pain, and he now had a headache. He was also very tired.

   Mikey was quiet. He hadn't said anything since he had heard that shot. He hoped there weren't TOO many Ninja dudes to fight.

   They rounded a corner and heard voices. Leo half-turned and nodded to his brothers and they all leaped round the corner, battle cries sounded, and pounced on the first line of Foot members.

   It was lucky that they were all just suddenly shocked for a moment as they stood there staring at the turtles, as Leo could get a clear, well, almost clear look at the size of this group. It wasn't good. He couldn't count, but he guessed about eighty. 

   Mikey quickly damned himself for hoping, a minute ago, that there weren't too many Foot. Of course, when you pray, the opposite mostly happens. Mikey whacked himself mentally and charged.

   As soon as he saw his brother act, Leo immediately sprung into action and so did the rest of the Foot. It was like a pause button had been pressed, followed by the play button. Leo wished it were the stop button. 

   He met his first victim a second later. One idiot attempted to take Leo's head off with a swing from his own pain of Katana. Leo blocked it easily and kicked the guy so hard he landed on some of his fellow members and hit his head on the hard floor with a loud thud. Then Leo was swarmed.

   Mikey whirled his weapons, keeping the twenty or so Ninjas at a distance. They looked for an opening in his twirls, but before they could spot one, half of them were down within seconds. The other half glanced at the first lot on the floor, and then charged at Mikey. The turtle in orange knocked two out with his Nunchaku, and one out with a well-aimed kick to an area of great pain. A punch to his stomach made him bend over, and a punch to his shoulder caused him to straighten up and head butt the guy responsible for it. The Foot member groaned and stumbled back into two others. Mikey saw no more as other Ninjas blocked his view. Mikey dispatched three with a roll, kick and punch, and spin, kick move. More moved in.

   Donnie was doing pretty well for someone who was in a lot of pain. He had knocked twenty out already and had only taken a few hits. They had been pathetic though. One on his shell and two on his chest, which were as weak as baby punches. Donnie actually felt like dishing out some insults, but his mouth wasn't cooperating. He spun his Bo Staff in a perfectly controlled circle, catching two chins and the back of one head. He held his Bo ready to block an on coming attack, but immediately realized the old trick and ducked just as another Bo Staff was brought down where his head would have been. Donnie knocked both idiots out, while at the same time kicking out behind him. _Idiots don't bother keeping quiet when sneaking up_.

   There were tons of bodies on the floor in just fifteen minutes, and the turtles were still keeping their strong. Donnie was rather proud for holding up this long, and                                                       could see Mikey and Leo glancing in his direction to see if he needed help. Donnie smirked to himself.

   Although there was now practically a new carpet laid down in the sewer tunnel, made up of unconscious and dead bodies – the dead ones seemed to have been there before they had arrived – but there were still a lot more moving, and it seemed impossible to take them all out. All three turtles noticed that before they arrived, there were a few ripped up bodies, obviously caused by M'reagro, who was nowhere to be found. There was a lot of blood on the floor in a big puddle, that no human could have lost and not be flat. Leo only guess the beast had managed to crawl away.

   Soon Leo could see that they weren't going to win this battle by a long shot. His only hope now was to lead them away from the lair and make a run for it in a fake direction. Then they would meet up and go to April's. Leo tried to make this clear what he wanted to do, by staring at his brothers in a way that told them he had a plan, a desperate plan. Leo started to move back into the next tunnel, drawing them out, and leading them around. Mikey and Donnie soon followed him. Mikey had taken some pretty bad hits, so Leo moved further to the front and had himself take most of the fire.

   His plan was beginning to work. They were leading them slowly away from the direction of the lair. They only hoped April, Splinter and Frakly got out safely with Raph.

   Unfortunately Donnie's injuries became too painful and got in the way of his fighting. He was receiving punches and kicks without seeing them, just like before. And just like before, Donnie was slowly making his way down to the floor. His brothers were too busy to come to his rescue, and Donnie did his best. Soon he was pushed back and he hit the floor hard. Almost straight away a hail of beatings met him and he couldn't get up. Instead, in a last attempt, he rolled out from underneath them all, came up quicker than he thought he could, and brought his Bo across them all; one by one. They all fell to the floor, surprised. Donnie sighed tiredly and whiled round, bringing his Bo up in time to catch another. He was starting to get back at them, but his energy was fading noticeably, the pain was becoming unbearable. The Foot seemed to realize this and take advantage. More than the usual amount to a turtle came and attacked, and Donnie found himself on the floor again, this time unable to roll or get up He was so beaten up he could hardly lift his head. He watched as one man raised his Katana, all the others seemed to take half a step back to watch, and Donnie gasped as he saw the blade swing down.

//\\

   April, Splinter and Frakly were panting by the time they reached April's apartment floor. It had taken a while for them to get Raph up the ladder, and then they realized that they had no disguise for Raph, and would just have to be extra careful no one saw them. Frakly found that the more he climbed, the heavier Raph seemed to get. He was glad when they reached her door.

   April quickly got out her keys and unlocked the door. A few people had been staring at Frakly and Raph on the street from late-night shop windows when they ran from the alleyway; luckily it was late and dark so they didn't see anything much. Now she unlocked the door, turned on the lights and let Splinter in first, then Frakly, then herself. She quickly shut and locked the door.

   April sighed and slumped against the door. She was tired. It was the middle of the night, if not later, and she was worried sick about the guys. She watched Frakly walked over to the couch and gently lay Raph down. Then the professor sat down near the turtle's feet and caught his breath. Splinter politely took off his coat and hung it up, then walked stiffly over to his son and kneeled down beside him, placing a hand on Raph's head.

   April took her own coat off and quickly made them all cups of tea. While she was doing that, Frakly was giving Raph his medicine, which he had forgotten to give earlier.

   "Thank you, Miss O'Neil," Frakly said as he took the cup from April.

   "Oh, please, call me April."

   Frakly nodded and drank his tea, thirstily.

   April handed one to Splinter. "You may go and lay down, Splinter. Get some rest. Raph will be fine here."

   Splinter accepted the tea and smiled warmly, though April could see the worry in his eyes.

   "Thank you, my child. I think I will do that." He got up and left the room, disappearing into the guest room.

   April and Frakly were left in silence to think about what could happen now, and what had happened. Frakly still couldn't believe his pet was gone. He wasn't certain, but the possibility that he was, was still upsetting.

   April couldn't stop thinking of Leo, Donnie and Mikey. She admitted she was worried slightly more about Donnie. He had been injured pretty badly before and was not in the best of health to be fighting again. She hoped they were all right. What if they weren't? The Foot had used some kind of gun on M'reagro; what if they used it on the three guys? She couldn't stop thinking about what the worst could be. She had to think positive. Leo, Donnie and Mikey were capable to look after themselves. They're smart. Good fighters – excellent fighters. It was just that the atmosphere back in the sewers had been so tense and tight. 

   April sighed and sat down next to Raph's head. She was so exhausted she had to sleep. She looked over at Frakly to find that he was already drifting to sleep, preferring the comfort lack of worry. April laid her head on the couch seat, next to Raph's. She could only just hear him breathing. _Poor guy. I guess in sleep you don't have to worry about any of life's problems. You can dream all you want. Wonder what Raph's dreaming of all this time . . ._


	12. Rest For Some, Puke For Others

The Thing Part 12

~  
   Donnie gasped as he saw the blade come slicing down, seeming to take forever. His heart was beating so fast if it were visible, it would appear to have stopped. He knew this was it. But he couldn't go down like this! He would die fighting, not laying on a floor waiting. 

   But before Donnie could move, an almighty roar echoed through the sewer tunnels, and a large shadow jumped out from nowhere and leapt on Don's attacker. He went down with a cry, but it was cut short when a loud sharp crack sounded.  
   

M'reagro, injured and bleeding, slowly turned around to face the rest of the Foot, who backed away as one. The gun guy was unconscious and the gun was in the space between them and the beast. None felt like jumping for it. 

   They all took another step back. The beast was glaring at them, clearly in pain and very angry. There had been a large chunk taken out of his shoulder. Perhaps he could feel where their stares were directed, because M'reagro suddenly growled and charged. 

   The Foot scrambled away, tripping over themselves with the turtles forgotten. Some brave but foolish Foot soldiers tried to battle the beast, and got ripped to shreds before they even hit the floor. 

The rest saw what happened to their fellow soldiers and couldn't get out of the way quick enough. M'reagro ran after them up to the end of the tunnel and stopped. He was weak so he didn't bother killing anymore. He had plenty here to fest on and regain his strength anyway. 

   He returned to Leo, Donnie and Mikey. Leo was helping Donnie to his feet and Mikey was checking out the gun. They all turned to look at the beast as he limped into view from the dark shadows. Almost all of his shoulder had been blown off, but the beast didn't seem to care. His glowing eyes shone eerily in the dark tunnel.  
  


   Neither turtle knew what to say, but Donnie managed to find his feet and, with the help of Leo, stood up. He looked at the beast.  
  


   "Erm . . . Thanks," Donnie said, unsure whether or not it could understand him.  
  


   M'reagro didn't move or do anything but stare. Donnie shrugged mentally, and continued to stare into those orange eyes.  
  


   "Are they gone? Left the sewers, d'ya think?" Mikey asked, still holding the weapon. If they were going to come back, he didn't want to leave it where they could find it.  
  


   Leo stared at the dark tunnel the Foot had departed down.  
  


   "Yeah . . . For now. I want to know who's giving the orders for all of this . . ." Leo sighed and pulled Donnie's arm around his shoulders. "C'mon. Let's grab some coats and go to April's. Mikey, bring that with you. We don't want them to find it again."  
  


   Mikey nodded, clutched the gun under his arm and came up on Donnie's other side, supporting his brother with Leo.  
  


   "Thanks, guy," the turtle in purple said. He really felt like he could go to sleep right there and then. But they had to get out of the sewers first. He would be able to rest at April's.  
  


   They started to head back to their lair, it was slower than they liked, but poor Donnie was too tired. M'reagro limped along behind them, silently. Blood poured from his wound, but he seemed uncaring for his own being.  
  


   As they reached the lair, Leo's mind was attacked by a thought. While they were packing things from Donnie's lab, such as medical supplies, Leo stood in the center of the lair and asked aloud to any one who was listening:  
  


   "How are we gonna get M'reagro outta here and to April's Apartment? Wait, forget that, he can't come in April's apartment – he's way too big."  
  


   "Yeah but he does do as he's told by Frakly, I'm sure he'll stay still. Besides, he's gotta heal and I'm sure he won't be running around with only half a shoulder," Mikey pointed out. "And Frakly will be happy to see him. He thinks he's dead. We can't just leave him here . . . even though he is a . . . well, he's . . . we can't leave him."  
  


   Leo sighed. "April's probably glad she's at her apartment 'cause he's _not_ there. She'll be a little uncomfortable with a monster in her place. But hey, like you said, we can't leave him here."  
  


   Donnie came limping out of his lab.  
  


   "It is still late in the night remember," he said. "It's dark and hopefully nobody will see us."  
  


   Leo put on his coat and stared at M'reagro. The beast seemed to be waiting for an answer as to whether he could come or stay. Leo sighed.  
  


   "Fine, lets go."  
  


   They all put on their hats, and Mikey helped Donnie into his coat before searching for a good place to hide gun. M'reagro stood patiently for them. Then they grabbed their bags and headed to the ladder that would take they towards April's. Mikey had only just begun to climb when he stopped and looked sown.  
  


   "How's M'reagro gonna climb this?" He asked.  
  


   Leo and Donnie turned to look at the beast, which stared back at them with those spooky eyes. Leo shrugged.  
  


   "He'll have to climb."  
  


   Donnie went second; so that Leo would stay at the bottom in case his brother just collapsed and fell back, and Mikey was at the top, ready to help Donnie up. Leo started to climb as soon as Donnie had reached Mikey. Half way up Leo looked down at the creature who was as still as a statue, watching them climb.  
  


   "You coming?" Leo said, raising his eye ridges. If the monster didn't understand then maybe he would get the hint from his tone.  
  


   M'reagro seemed to get it. He moved, but instead of climbing the ladder, the creature walked over to the wall and climbed that instead. He moved with lizard agility, and smooth moves up the wall, quick and no hesitation about falling. Leo, from his perch on a ladder rung, gawped at the creature as it moved past him on the wall and squeezed into the hole at the top. Leo shook his head and continued to climb. When he reached it, Donnie and Mikey were waiting to haul him up and he spotted M'reagro behind them, waiting just as he had done down the ladder, still bleeding. They all got to their feet, looked back at M'reagro, still slightly shocked at his wall-climbing abilities, and walked on.  
  


   "I hope she's awake," Mike said as they turned a corner. "We don't wanna surprise her with M'reagro."  
  


   "He'll probably go straight to Frakly's side," Leo said, and then rephrased his sentence in his head; _I HOPE he goes straight to Frakly's side_.  
  


   They continued their walk in silence. They only sounds were the heavy thuds of M'reagro's feet as he limped, dripping water, Donnie's heavy breathing and the running and scuttling of mice and rats as they sensed or heard M'reagro. 

   Quicker than they thought, they reached the sewer grate, which was big enough to allow M'reagro to pass through. 

   Leo ducked under Donnie arm and slowly opened the grate a little way. He checked the area and motioned with his hand for everyone to be quiet. Human voices could be heard and a young couple strode across the street. Leo watched them turn the corner, then he check again to make sure no other late-nighters were out and pushed the grate all the way open. Leo climbed out, turned and helped Donnie. He and his brother rushed to the safety of the buildings, in a small passageway, while Mikey climbed out. He turned around to wait for the beast so he could guide him. _What if he ran off?_

   M'reagro behaved and followed Mikey into the passageway where his brothers were. Donnie was almost asleep. His head dropped and his knees buckled. Leo steadied him and motioned for them to hurry. They made their way slowly now, as Donnie was having trouble placing his feet in front of him. Soon they were in front of a familiar and welcoming building. Leo looked at the ladder leading to the roof. It was high.  
  


   "Great, I forgot how long that ladder was," he said. "Donnie, will you be able to make it?"  
  


   Donnie looked up. "Um . . . I think I can . . ."  
  


    Leo nodded and he let Mikey go first so he could help Donnie up. Leo stayed at the bottom, feeling too exposed out there. M'reagro seemed to feel the same. He kept glancing about. Leo kept hoping he wouldn't run off. He looked up a few seconds later and Mikey was giving him the okay thumbs up. Leo sighed and climbed the ladder quickly. 

   M'reagro watched for a second, then climbed the wall after them. Leo was surprised when the creature didn't pass him, but kept in pace with the turtle. Blood still poured from the beast's wound and Leo was surprised he hadn't collapsed yet. 

   Leo was pulled up by Mikey when he reached the top and M'reagro limped over the side. The two turtles helped their third brother up and made their way to the stairs, which would lead down to April's window. They had trouble getting down the steps, but they made it. 

   Luck was with them: the window was open, but it was dark. There were no lights on. Leo smiled and he climbed through first. April must have known they'd come through the window, as there was a chair for them to stand on, next to the kitchen counter. Leo stood on the chair and helped Donnie in through the window and onto the counter. Then he leaped down to the floor and helped Donnie onto the chair. Mikey was behind, helping Donnie stay upright. Leo looked behind him to see if anyone had heard them. He couldn't see any movement, or indeed anything except black shapes. 

   Mikey climbed through and next it was M'reagro. He squeezed through and leaped lightly to the floor on three feet. His injured shoulder had stopped the bad flow of blood, but it was still oozing slightly. Little droplets fell to the tiled kitchen floor when he landed. The creature quickly rushed round the counter and to somewhere in the apartment. 

   Leo, Donnie and Mikey all walked around the counter and looked over at the couch. M'reagro had curled around one end of it, the end on which Frakly was laid asleep. The three turtles looked along the couch to April, who was asleep on the floor with her head resting on the couch. Splinter must be in the guest bedroom. 

   Leo and Mikey lay Donnie down on April's couch. Poor Don fell asleep as soon as his head touched the cushion. Leo picked up April, who moaned softly and laid her down on the empty couch she had been leaning on, propping her feet behind Frakly as when Leo laid her down her feet swung and hit the professor on the shoulder.  
  


"D'aaww," Mikey whispered, smiling at April. He looked at M'reagro and found that Donnie wasn't the only exhausted one of the little group that came through the window.  
  


Leo frowned. Something was missing.  
  


"Wassit, Leo?" Mikey asked.  
  


They both turned around to the sound of someone coming down the stairs. They couldn't see who, but they knew it was definitely not Splinter. The figure disappeared into the shadows and a second later the lights flashed on. 

   Leo and Mikey shielded their eyes from the sudden blinding light. It must have blinded the figure too as they were turned down to a dim, candle softness. The two turtles looked up.  
   

"Hey, where you guys bin?"  
  


   "Raph!" Mikey ran over to his brother and hugged him. Leo smiled.  
  


   Raph seemed more than a little confused.  
  


   "Geeze," Raph said, " I go to sleep for a bit and I wake and find everyone here. Then you come up to me acting like you ain't seen me for days . . . Am I missing something?"  
  


   Leo walked over to him. "How did you wake up?"  
  


   Raph frowned. " I opened my eyes, Leo. Ask Don for a better explanation."  
  


   "Ugh, forget it." Leo smiled; glad his brother was back with them again.  
  


   "Aw, Raph, it's great you're back," Mikey said. "You wouldn't believe what you missed ou-aaaooooowwww!"  
  


   Leo frowned at him angrily and walked away to get a drink.  
  


   Mikey was furiously rubbing his arm.  
  


   Raph was frowning at them.  
  


   "What? Missed out on what? And whadda ya mean I'm back?"  
  


   Leo came back out with a drink, and one for Mikey, who took it angrily.  
  


   "Nah, forget it Raph. Mikey had a nightmare." He glared meaningful at Mikey, who stopped frowning and nodded.  
  


   But Raph wasn't stupid. "Tell me Leo. What's bin happening?"  
  


   Leo started to walk back. Mikey thought he better busy himself with Donnie. He grabbed a rucksack and started taking out bandages near Donnie, on the floor next to the sofa; the drink forgotten.  
  


   Raph followed both of them, demanding they tell him.  
  


   "What? Tell me, you gu - Whoa! What the hell is this thing doin' here?" He saw M'reagro. "How the hell did it get here?! And what the HELL happened to Donnie?!"    Raph stood, horrified at his brother, Donnie, who was still on the sofa asleep. Mikey whimpered at Raph's angry tone. He quickly cleared up Donnie as fast as he could.  
  


   It was then, when he saw Donnie's wounds, he noticed Leo and Mikey's. Raph just stared.  
  


   Leo walked up to his steaming and confused brother.  
  


   "Er . . . the Foot. The Foot attacked us."  
  


   "Why the hell didn't you wake me? Donnie wouldn't have got like that if all four of us were there!"  
  


   "We couldn't wake you!"  
  


   "Why not!?"  
  


   Leo paused, then sighed and shook his head.  
  


   "Why not, Leo?"  
  


   Leo turned around. "Don't blame me, I didn't put you under that stuff." He turned and walked back into the kitchen. He pulled a sheet of kitchen roll off and started to clean up the blood off the tiles from M'reagro's wound. Raph followed and started at him.  
  


   "What stuff?"  
  


   Leo frowned and stood up, facing Raph. The bloodied tissue hung from his hand.  
  


   "Frakly's a doctor. Use your brain and guess." Leo threw the tissue in the trash can and walked to the sofa where Mikey was finishing with Donnie.  
  


   Raph stayed where he was, but turned to Leo as his brother walked past.  
  


   "But I only went to bed for the day. It's night time right? Yeah, and I went to sleep around two O'clock. You're not telling me this all happened in them hours of the day?"  
  


   Leo sighed heavily. "No, Raph. I'm telling you this all happened in two days."  
  


   Everything was quiet. Mikey readied himself to drive for cover.  
  


   " . . . Two days . . . ?"  
  


   Mikey began to move away. Leo waited for an outburst.  
  


   Raph just frowned and looked at Frakly. He stormed over to the professor, fist balled.  
  


   "Raph!" Leo warned, and restrained his brother's arm.  
  


   "Donnie could have died because of him -!"  
  


   "Yeah and so could you! He saved you if you think about it."  
  


   Raph stared at his brother, then at Donnie. He growled and strode over to the kitchen window.  
  


   "Where are you going?" Leo demanded.  
  


   "Out!"  
  


   Leo rushed and grabbed his brother. "No you're not."  
  


   Mikey rolled his eyes. _This sounds familiar!_  
  


   "Mikey . . .?"  
  


   Mikey turned around to the voice that had said his name. Leo and Raph stopped glaring at each other and looked at the awakening April.  
  


   "April," Mikey said. He kneeled down beside her.  
  


   April sat up and grinned at him. " Mikey! You're okay! I knew you'd be alright!" She threw her arms around him and hugged him.  
  


   Leo looked at Raph and then joined Mikey on the floor.  
  


   April looked at him as he sat down. She hadn't noticed Raph.  
  


   "Leo! I was so worried. The Foot had a gun didn't they? That worried me to hell. I'm glad you're okay. Where's Donnie?"  
  


   Mikey pointed to the couch. "He's gonna be fine. He was just really tired."  
  


   April swung her legs down and hugged Leo and Mikey.  
  


   "I'm just glad you're okay. All three of you. And . . . M'reagro?" She spotted the creature.  
  


   Mikey grinned. "Not three anymore. Four!" He looked at Raph, who was still stood watching everything. April followed his gaze.  
  


   "Raph! Oh my God, you're awake," April got up and ran over to him. She wrapped him in a hug. He stared at her, totally unsure what to do.  
  


   Mikey grinned and heard a shuffle from the couch. Frakly was stirring. He opened his eyes and looked at them all. He saw his pet and sighed happily, knowing he was okay. The beast, though expressionless, seemed happy also. Frakly smiled, but saw Raph and made a quick face that said 'ut oh". Leo shrugged. He wanted to know how Raph had woken up. _Frakly obviously forgot to give him some stuff._  
  


   "How long have you been up?" April broke away from Raph and looked at him.  
  


   Raph didn't answer; he seemed to be swallowing continuingly and breathing heavy. He swayed, slapped a hand to his mouth and started to retch. He fell to his knees.  
  


   April panicked. "Raph? Oh God, what's wrong with him!?" She dropped to a crouch beside him.  
  


   Leo and Mikey ran up to him. Frakly cursed and ran up as well. M'reagro strode over as well but kept to the back of the kitchen.  
  


   "It's the side effects of the treatment I'm giving him," Frakly said. "That's why I didn't want him to wake too early – his body isn't strong enough to cope. Michelangelo go get my suitcase!"  
  


   Mikey dove back to the couch and grabbed a case. He stopped. There were two bags. He grabbed both and brought them over. Frakly dived into the second bag he had picked up and brought out a syringe.  
  


   Mikey had to look away. He hated needles as much as Raph; something that they shared.  
  


   Leo knew Mikey would turn around. He wanted to but he stayed for his brother. Raph was still heaving, and choking now. Leo winced as Frakly hurriedly shoved the sharp point into his brother's arm.  
  


The professor emptied the contents of the syringe into his brother and stuffed the cap back on. He stood up.  
  


"Leonardo, I'd back away if I were you." Frakly warned.  
  


Leo hesitated, and then did as he was told. A few seconds later Raph spewed, coughed, spluttered and fell to the floor.  
  


Frakly shrugged. "At least that bit's over."  
  


Leo frowned at him. "What do you mean that bit?"


	13. Part Thirteen

The Thing Part 13  
  
  
  
  
  
Mikey brought the teas out of the kitchen and handed one to April and then Frakly. They thanked him and he rushed off to grab his and Leo's. April was sat at the end of the couch, next to Raph's feet, who was laid down, hands behind his head, awake. Frakly had told him he should lay down and allow his body to settle before he moves around. He was not allowed to eat at all for the time being.  
  
Frakly was sat in an armchair; M'reagro curled around it, having been mopped up. His wound was stitched and bandaged.  
  
Leo was seated on the sofa at Donnie's feet.  
  
Once Raph's stomach had settled down they had told him what had happened in the time he was asleep. Splinter had joined them after he heard the throwing up incident. He had his tea first and had finished it. He was sat in another armchair. He was very happy to find Leo, Donnie and Mikey back safe and well, and even happier to find Raph awake and . . . throwing. But now it was like Donnie replaced Raph: Donnie's asleep, now Raph's awake.  
  
"I still don't know how he woke up," Frakly said. "I gave him the same dose as always."  
  
April sipped her tea. She hadn't said much apart from what happened to her in the sewers.  
  
"Hey, buddy! I'm in the room ya know!" Raph growled angrily from the couch. He coughed and choked. Something he had been doing since he threw up.  
  
Frakly said nothing. He downed his tea and put the empty cup on the floor.  
  
"Raphael." Splinter warned his son. He had told him two things while he was at April's: Don't be rude to guests while at other people's places. And don't over do it or, as Frakly had said would happen, he would throw up again and get very sharp stomach cramps.  
  
Mikey came back in from the kitchen and gave Leo his tea. Mikey sat down next to Leo with his own drink. He pulled out from behind his back a bag of potato chips he had just sat on. He shrugged and dug in, offering everyone else one. They all said no.  
  
"So now what are we gunna do?" Mikey asked between mouthfuls.  
  
"Well, I think we should wait a day or two," Leo said, "keep an eye on the lair, and if the Foot don't come back I think we should be safe. They didn't actually find the lair so they don't know where it is."  
  
"I wanna know who's behind it all," Mikey said, pulling a chip from the bag and waving it around while talking. "Could it be Tatsu?"  
  
"Yeah, the 'Grow some hair' dude! Heh!" Raph laughed, but stopped as it was painful.  
  
Mikey laughed. "Yeah, the guy with a face that he should make up for with a personality!"  
  
Raph and Mikey laughed again. Raph started to choke and Mikey got a warning face from Splinter about making his brother laugh.  
  
Leo turned from them to splinter. "It can't be the Shredder. He was killed underneath all that jetty wood he destroyed."  
  
"Yeah, but bad guys mostly always come back for round three." Mikey looked around. "Everything thing like that has three. Jurassic Park, Star wars, though that's up to five now, but the original trilogy was; Free Willy - I think you can call that one; Beverly Hills Cop, Austin Powers, Scream -"  
  
"Mikey, I think you've said enough already," Leo said. He shook his head and turned back to Splinter. "If we keep an eye on the lair, we might see some Foot members walking around. If we're lucky, we might be able to follow them back to their base or whatnot and find out who's in charge."  
  
"I think that is our best option, my son." Splinter nodded to Leo.  
  
April's apartment fell silent. The only noise was Mikey's loud crunching. Then M'reagro growled. He sounded weak.  
  
"Wass wrong with him?" Mikey asked, stuffing another chip in his mouth.  
  
"He is weak and hungry after that battle," Frakly said. He turned to April. "May he be allowed to use your bathroom?"  
  
April stared. "What? The bathroom?"  
  
Frakly nodded. "Yes. To fill the tub and allow him to drink?"  
  
"Oh, right! Yeah, sure."  
  
Frakly got up and disappeared to the downstairs bathroom, M'reagro in tow.  
  
When he went Raph laughed.  
  
"You thought he meant USE the bathroom?"  
  
April laughed and admitted it. "Yeah I did." She slapped Raph's feet. "You did too!"  
  
Mikey laughed and scrunched up his empty bag. He got up and chucked it in the bin. While he was up he collected the cups and dumped them in the sink. He came back out.  
  
"Hey Raph, wanna drink?" Mikey asked, a clean cup in his hand.  
  
"Nah."  
  
Mikey imitated a nurse who he had seen on TV.  
  
"But the doctor recommends that you drink plenty of fluids!" He put on a high voice. Then he laughed. Leo laughed as well.  
  
"I said no."  
  
"Raphael," Splinter said in a tone that said you should listen to the doc.  
  
"Fine, gimme a coke."  
  
"Raphael!"  
  
"Tea's fine thanks!"  
  
Splinter sat back, satisfied now.  
  
April laughed and got up, heading to the kitchen. She started to run the water while Mikey made another pot of tea.  
  
"Anybody want more tea?" Mikey called as the water boiled. April shook her head and continued with the washing up. Mikey waited for the other answers.  
  
"Nah thanks, Mikey."  
  
"No thank you, Michelangelo."  
  
"None for me thanks."  
  
"Raphael!"  
  
//  
  
After a good nights sleep, in which they all (except Donnie) got only half of, they were awakened by a knock at the door.  
  
April shot up in bed. She was in her own room because when she offered every one refused to take it from her.  
  
Raph was still on the couch, where he had fallen asleep after the cup of tea, which she suspected was probably drugged; Mikey had taken up the floor next to him, cuddling his teddy which he remembered to pack; Leo was also on the floor next to Donnie, who was still asleep on the sofa. Frakly was sat in the old armchair with M'reagro curled around it, and Splinter was in the guest room.  
  
Only April, Leo, Mikey and M'reagro woke up; but, after a few nudges and growls from the beast, Frakly was soon awake, too.  
  
April rushed out of her room quietly and motioned for everyone to be still.  
  
"Who is it?" She called.  
  
"Yo, it's Casey." Came the reply.  
  
April sighed and everyone except Frakly and M'reagro relaxed. April went to open the door while Leo reassured Frakly that Casey was a friend.  
  
"Casey, hi." April opened the door and let him in, then she shut the door quickly.  
  
Casey entered looking at the floor and then at April.  
  
"Hey, sorry about the lateness, but something has hap - Whoa!" Casey turned around to see everyone else staring at him. Then he saw M'reagro, who growled. " . . . Um, April? Do you realise there's a monster in your apartment?"  
  
April sighed again and took him by the hand. She sat him down on the sofa, next to Donnie's feet and she and the others told him what had happened in the past few days. He had been told what happened when they were all last at April's house and Raph wasn't with them, so he found it easy to listen to a carry-on from that. After they had finished they all looked at him. He shrugged and raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Um. Unusual. So where's Splinter?" Casey finally said after a few seconds silence.  
  
"Guest room," Leo said. "He probably knew you were coming so he didn't bother getting up. He needs his nights anyway."  
  
Casey just nodded shortly.  
  
"What brings you here so late?" Leo asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah, 'cause I bin seeing a lot of Foot activity. I just got back from some serious scull bashing but then I was outnumbered by at least eighty-to-one. Then I lost 'em and saw more around this area. I thought I'd oughtta check up here just I case. There are a lot of these guys and I was just passing to make sure you were . . . Okay. Plus these guys had guns and everything. I thought those guys didn't approve of guns?"  
  
"Yeah, well, they're getting desperate." Leo looked worried. He looked at April. "They might know we're here. I don't know how but they could be keeping an eye on this place . . . I think we should find somewhere else to hide. It's not safe here any more and we don't wanna get you into a mess because of us."  
  
April shook her head. "Where are you gunna go? You can't go back to the sewers."  
  
Leo shook his head, uncertain where they could go.  
  
"I know . . ."  
  
They all looked up at Frakly.  
  
"The laboratory I used to create M'reagro is still standing and is empty. No one has bothered it for years. It's old but very big. There is plenty protection there."  
  
Mikey looked at Leo, waiting to see his reaction. Leo was nodding.  
  
"Where is it?" Leo asked.  
  
"It's not too far away from here. And it does overlook certain places, which would be good for lookout. It's around a deserted area of New York. Only the punk kids and drug dealers hang around the area there now."  
  
"Great, provides asses to kick," Casey said, smiling. "Sounds good."  
  
"I think that's our only choice. We should hide out there." Leo said. "We can scout in night patrols and still keep an eye on the lair. But we'll do it in twos or threes, as it's still dangerous."  
  
"When are we gunna go?" Mikey asked from the couch, next to Raph's head.  
  
"I think we should stay here for the night," Leo said, "as they're still out there. Probably watching or searching around. If we moved tonight they would most likely see us, follow us and attack, and everyone's still tired. Not safe for that. We'll move early in the morning."  
  
"April, are you coming? It might not be safe for you around here." Mikey looked at her.  
  
"Sure. I'm not leaving you guys."  
  
"Casey?"  
  
"I'm in. Got some druggies to batter with Raph . . . Wassup with him?"  
  
Mikey looked down at his side to Raph, who was sleeping.  
  
"Ah, I punched him out 'cause he was annoying me!"  
  
"Mikey!" Leo laughed. "Raph's tired, that's all."  
  
Casey nodded and sat back against Donnie's feet. Donnie hadn't moved or made any sigh of normal sleep. But he was exhausted so no one thought any thing was horribly wrong with him. They hoped not anyway.  
  
Casey stayed at April's that night. They all got back to sleep, but Mikey insisted he should stay up and watch for a while. Leo wanted to but his brother told him to go to bed, other wise he would do what he did to Raph and drug him. Leo quickly went to bed.  
  
Mikey sat against the wall and watched as his brothers, his friends and that thing slept. M'reagro was the noisy one and it surprised Mikey that he didn't wake all of them up. Mikey thought about the Foot. Who could their leader be now . . .?  
  
  
  
(I always think of them in this day and age so that's explains the movies Mikey says, hehe) 


	14. Part Fourteen

The Thing Part 14  
  
  
  
  
  
The morning light came quicker than they would have wanted. It seeped in through the gaps in the curtains and down into the room where Leo, Donnie, Raph and Mikey were sleeping. (Frakly fell asleep in the bathroom with M'reagro, Casey had taken up April's spare room). The sun shone straight onto Donnie's face and he squinted. The turtle in purple grunted as the slightly eased pain greeted him. He realised why his vision was so bright, even with his eyes closed, and he moved into a sitting position and opened them. He looked down at his brothers, Mikey, who was sat against the wall next to Leo, who was on the floor; then at Raph who was on the couch. ¦Can't remember seeing him when we came in¦ He thought. ¦But I was pretty out of it¦ Donnie got up and stretched, but quickly pulled back his limbs as they were still sore.  
  
"Hey Donnie."  
  
A soft voice from behind him made him turn around. He faced April, who was grinning at him.  
  
"April . . ."  
  
She held her arms out and walked to wards him, wrapping them around him.  
  
"I'm glad you're up and okay," she said. She broke apart and looked at his wounds. "I think they need redressing."  
  
Donnie followed her to the kitchen, where she pulled out a plastic ice cream tub with plasters, bandages and cream in it.  
  
"How long have I been out?" Donnie asked, looking at the clock on the wall, hoping it wasn't more than a day. It was only twenty to six.  
  
"Oh, only the night," April replied and sat Donnie down on a stool. She pulled one up next to him and began to unwrap the oldest bandages, his leg and arm, and redressed them.  
  
"Good. I didn't want to be out too long. Did I miss anything?"  
  
"Well, Raph woke up and Casey came over. About all the major news that happened."  
  
"Raph woke?"  
  
"Yeah, no one was there when he did, but he scared Leo and Mikey, from what Mikey told me."  
  
"Is he alright?"  
  
"Well, almost. He threw up all over my kitchen floor and can't eat anything until the professor says; also he can't even sit up. Has to lie down. Stomach problems."  
  
Donnie frowned, not knowing the whole story made this confusing.  
  
April smiled and told him what had happened yesterday when she woke and saw Mikey. She continued to dress his wounds and had finished a few minutes later. Still no one else was up and when she had finished explaining last night, she and Donnie were STILL the only ones up.  
  
"Are they all alright?" Donnie asked, looking at his brothers.  
  
"Yeah, they're probably just tired. It was a long night last night." April got up and moved over to the kettle to make tea. "You want tea?"  
  
"Sure, thanks."  
  
"Donatello."  
  
Donnie turned around to see Splinter at the foot of the stairs.  
  
"Master Splinter!" Donnie hugged his Sensei, but retracted because of his wounds. Splinter winced in his head, but smiled on the outside.  
  
"It is good to see you up and well, my son."  
  
"Thank you, Master." Donnie bowed his head shortly in respect.  
  
Splinter smiled happily and sat in the armchair. He was brought tea a second later by April. He thanked her and she went back to hand Donnie his; then she brought in her own and sat down at Raph's feet.  
  
"Oh, Splinter, um, did you hear what we were saying yesterday?" April looked up from her cup.  
  
"Yes, my child. I did hear. I trust my sons to make the decision. And they made the right one."  
  
April nodded and looked up at Leo, who groaned from the floor and the pillows April had given him last night. He looked at them all, Donnie last.  
  
"Donnie!" Leo smiled and sat up, stretching. "Good to see ya up, Don. How ya feelin'?"  
  
"Great thanks Leo."  
  
"Hey Leo, want some tea?" April asked.  
  
Leo looked at her and rubbed his eyes. "Yeah, please, Ape." He yawned and sat on the sofa where Donnie had been laying all night. "Morning Master Splinter."  
  
"Good morning, Leonardo."  
  
"Oh, and before ya ask me, Leo, I've already been filled in about last night." Donnie pointed out.  
  
Leo nodded. "Good."  
  
April walked in from the kitchen and handed Leo a cup of tea. He took it gratefully and drank.  
  
"So when are we gunna get moving?" April sat back down next to Raph's feet. (It was the best seat seen as how it faced the sofa, the armchair and the TV).  
  
Leo lowered the cup. "I think in about an hour, or when everyone's up and ready." He looked at the clock.  
  
"Should be interesting." Donnie suddenly said.  
  
They all looked at him. "What?"  
  
"Going into a real laboratory, where real things went off. I mean, M'reagro was created there. It should be interesting."  
  
They stared a second longer then dropped their gaze, shaking their heads.  
  
"Not for Mikey. He hates things like that. Gives him the creeps. Same with Raph, though he won't admit it." Leo shuddered. He wasn't too keen on going into something like that as well. Laboratories are where experiments are performed, sometimes on the unwilling victims.  
  
A groan from the floor brought Leo from his shuddering thoughts. He and the others looked as Mikey woke from his slumber to join them. He turned around on his side and stared at them all, blinking, waiting for his eyes to focus.  
  
"Am I missing a party?" He said.  
  
"No, Mikey." Leo smiled.  
  
Mikey sat up and stretched. "Man, that feels good. Don ma man! How you feelin'?"  
  
"Fine thanks, Mikey." Donnie smiled.  
  
"Tea Mikey?" April asked, standing up.  
  
"Yeah please,"  
  
"I think I should make tea for everyone," April said and went into the kitchen to boil another kettle full.  
  
"And I think I should wake Frakly and Casey," Leo said. "We should get moving as soon as everyone's up and ready, really." He got up and disappeared into the downstairs bathroom where Frakly fell asleep.  
  
Mikey looked at Donnie. "Did the doc give Raph his stuff? He still does, don't he, even though he's awake?"  
  
Donnie nodded. "Yeah, he should do. I dunno, I wasn't awake in the night. And anyway, he's not awake now."  
  
Leo walked out the bathroom and up the stairs. Frakly emerged a few seconds later, blinking. They heard a growl from behind him and M'reagro limped out.  
  
"Quite comfortable in the bathroom," the professor said, smiling. He sat down next to Leo on the sofa.  
  
"Hey doc," Mikey said. "Did you give Raph that stuff?"  
  
Frakly nodded. "Yeah, only three hours ago."  
  
April came in with tea for Mikey and another she gave to Frakly. The both said thanks.  
  
"Good morning, Donatello." Frakly noticed Donnie.  
  
"Morning, but, it's Donnie." Donnie said politely.  
  
Frakly nodded and drank his tea. He put the empty cup on the floor, the same as Donnie and Leo who had finished. Mikey was still slurping noisily.  
  
Leo came down the stair just then, with Casey. He sat down on the floor next to the couch  
  
"Thank you," Splinter said, smiling as April gave him more tea.  
  
"Okay, as soon as everyone's ready and wide awake, we move." Leo announced. He looked over to the couch and sighed. ¦Great, now I gotta wake Raph up. Even without any of that stuff he's hard to wake¦.  
  
Mikey finished slurping then and looked at April. "Can I make another tea, please?"  
  
"Sure Mikey. Help yourself."  
  
Mikey walked into the kitchen, while he was making tea, Leo was bent over Raph, hands on his brother's shoulders, shaking him.  
  
"Raph! Wake up!" Leo said, slightly louder than normal. His brother remained asleep.  
  
"Leo, you know Raph hardly ever wakes up if you force him," Donnie said wisely. "You'll have to wait till HE wakes himself up."  
  
Leo sighed and sat down at Raph's head. Mikey walked back into the room with another steaming mug. He sat down on the floor.  
  
Leo got up and peered out the curtains to the streets below. He could see nothing moving, except an old car, probably on its way to an early work.  
  
Leo turned back to the others. "I think we should get moving now, in a minute when everyone's finished their tea." Since there was nothing moving outside, he wanted to move quickly so that they would have gone before any Foot have a chance to see them.  
  
They all looked at him and Mikey hurriedly drank his tea. Everyone was soon up and moving. Splinter had gone to help Donnie pack things away, they had asked April if they could take a few bandages but Frakly had said there would be plenty at the building. Mikey and April were washing and drying the pots and Frakly was packing his suitcases. Leo walked over and tried again to wake his only sleeping brother.  
  
Mikey came out of the kitchen.  
  
"Nah, Leo. He won't wake like that," Mikey said. The turtle in orange grabbed a pillow. "This is how I did it when it was time for practise when we were little." He jammed the pillow over Raph's head and held it there.  
  
"Mikey!" Leo shouted.  
  
"No wait, wait, wait! It does work, I promise! If it didn't we would only be a three by now!"  
  
Indeed Mikey was right. A second later Raph jumped to life and grabbed the pillow smothering his face. He shot up angrily into a sitting position and was about to explode but lucky for Mikey Raph gasped in pain and flopped back down, clutching his stomach.  
  
Mikey shrugged and looked at Leo. "At least it worked!" Then he ran back into the kitchen.  
  
"What the hell!" Raph gasped, catching his breath. "My own brother trying to kill me . . . Again!"  
  
"Yeah, whatever Raph, he was just trying to wake you. Listen, we gotta go. We're moving in a minute."  
  
"Great, walking. Just what I need, more pain."  
  
Leo blinked. He hadn't thought about that. ¦Damn!¦ Raph couldn't walk. Leo shrugged mentally in his head. ¦He'll have to¦.  
  
April walked out from the kitchen, drying her hands on a towel.  
  
"Morning Raph. You okay?"  
  
Raph grumbled and slowly sat himself up. It looked painful.  
  
April shrugged and walked back into the kitchen. A second later she walked out with a cup of tea in hand. She handed it to Raph.  
  
He looked at it first, narrowed his eyes and took it, but didn't drink.  
  
April was offended. "I haven't drugged it!"  
  
Raph stared at it, the downed it and handed the empty cup back. April took it and went back into the kitchen again.  
  
Donnie and Splinter came down the stairs; Donnie was carrying a large bag. His injured arm free of any weight.  
  
"Hey Raph," he said, and dumped the bag on the floor. 


	15. Part Fifteen

The Thing Part 15  
  
  
  
  
  
"Um soup! Yummy!" Mikey said as Leo announced to everyone what was in the box after he and Frakly entered the room.  
  
"Sorry, that's all we could get that wasn't mouldy or at least fifty years old." Leo joked.  
  
"Don't worry, I packed as much as I could from home," April said. She had even brought with her half her utensils.  
  
"Okay, Everyone get something to eat and rest. There's a microwave in the back room," Frakly told everyone.  
  
Mikey didn't need telling twice. Within a few minutes he had warmed his soup up in the little microwave in the room with the bathroom and was happily slurping on it.  
  
"What's wrong with Raph?" Leo looked down at his brother, who was laid on his side on a bed, asleep.  
  
"Just tired," Donnie said, and yawned.  
  
"Yeah, looks like someone else is as well." Mikey grinned.  
  
After they had eaten, Leo and Frakly disappeared again to scout about the place. Leo wanted to know where the best lookout post was. Frakly showed him into a dark room on the seventh floor. It was small and looked as though a bomb had been dropped on it. But it did have a window and the view was perfect from it. Leo looked out of it and knew what Frakly meant when he said it over looks a certain area. It showed all and every alleyway within the surrounding neighbour hood.  
  
"Perfect," Leo said. "But I don't think we need to keep a lookout until night time. That's when the Foot' are mostly active."  
  
Frakly nodded and looked around the place, remembering every room he had been in, and this was used for paperwork, keeping files of everything. Most of the papers had been cleared out, but there were a few that had been left and now littered the floor.  
  
"Any other rooms of interest?" Leo asked, noticing Frakly looking at everything.  
  
"Just the room where I made M'reagro. And the things I used."  
  
"Let's have a look," Leo said, walking to the door, and waiting for Frakly to follow as he had the torch.  
  
They walked down a network of hallways, Leo trying to remember everyone he went down to get back but it was impossible. Frakly seemed to know where he was going. After a few minutes of walking and descending stairs, they came to a small dead end corridor. Frakly opened a door on the left and went in. Leo, who stayed out in the corridor to look about saw light from the room Frakly had just taken. Leo walked in and looked at the room. It was small and square. There was a lot of glass on the floor, and Leo had to stand in the doorway as not to get any in his foot. Frakly bent down next to a large, cylinder tube. It stood in the corner, supported between two clawed, mechanical hands.  
  
"This is what I used to create him in," Frakly said, almost to himself. "This was filled with liquid. Special liquid, similar to the liquid inside of a female womb when the baby is growing. He grew in there."  
  
Leo nodded, unnoticed by Frakly. ¦Donnie's more into this stuff¦  
  
Frakly got up and moved over to something sat on a small black table. It was square and had a glass window to into. Wires ran over the whole thing.  
  
"This is the incubator I kept him in when I took him out of the tube."  
  
The professor got up and looked at Leo, who stared back. Frakly shrugged.  
  
"Let's head back." Frakly made for the door, turning off the light as he walked out. Leo stepped back and immediately jumped back in pain. He looked at the bottom of his foot and found he had trod in a very large piece of glass. Blood trickled onto the flood.  
  
"Ow," he said.  
  
"Um, Ow indeed." Frakly said.  
  
Leo limped over to a chair that was still standing in the corridor and sat down.  
  
"I'm gunna need to get that out," the professor said.  
  
Leo nodded and braced himself as Frakly, as gently as he could, grabbed the slippery glass and slid it out.  
  
"Whoa, lucky it was whole."  
  
"Youch."  
  
//  
  
Mikey taped his two fingers on his arm, mouth shut, eyes on April and Casey and his brother. Splinter was at the very back in the dark, meditating as best he could.  
  
"Okay, one syllable," April said, watching Mikey. So far they had got it as a film, two words and Mikey had gone straight onto the second word.  
  
Mikey started to flap is arms and pretend to sore.  
  
"A bird?" Casey guessed. "Bird?"  
  
Mikey slapped his head and continued to flap his hands and fly around. He started to peck at something.  
  
"Chicken!" Casey yelled.  
  
"Chickens don't fly, Casey." Donnie snickered.  
  
"Alright then, let's see know-it-all have a guess."  
  
Donnie shrugged. "It's your turn not mine. Any way, I know what it is."  
  
Casey smirked. "What is it then? You don't know!"  
  
Donnie shrugged again. "It's The Crow."  
  
Mikey flew up his hands in defeat. "Damn! He got it!"  
  
Casey sat back, no longer smirking. April laughed at him. Donnie smirked at Casey this time.  
  
"Okay, who's turn is it now?" Mikey asked.  
  
"Have another go, Mikey." April said.  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Mikey stood back where he was, facing the rest of them. He pulled one of the beds over so that when he sat he was still facing them. He did the motion for a game (Mikey chooses anything he wants) and held up two fingers.  
  
"Two words . . ." April said.  
  
Mikey nodded and now held up one finger.  
  
"First word, three syllables."  
  
That was funny as Mikey had to tap his two fingers and thumb to say that it was three. He pretended to go to sleep. Then he got up and pretended to carry out a normal day; washing teeth, face, eating, reading the paper . . .  
  
April, Casey and Donnie frowned. They hadn't said anything.  
  
Mikey sighed and threw up his hands. He decided to go to the second word. Two syllables. He put his first fingers to either side of his head, imitation of the devil.  
  
"Um, Satan?" Casey guessed.  
  
"Devil?" April said.  
  
Mikey slapped his head and carried on looking like he was evil or something. He put on a evil grin.  
  
"Barbie!"  
  
"Casey!"  
  
"What? She's evil."  
  
Mikey suddenly pointed at Casey then. He started to imaginarily hold and point something.  
  
"Barbie? Barbie . . . What?"  
  
Mikey slapped his head again and did the horns on the head.  
  
"Resident Evil."  
  
Mikey stopped to point out the winner, but they were looking at each other. Then they all turned around as one.  
  
Raph was sat up, watching the whole thing with a smile on his face.  
  
"Too easy." He said.  
  
"Yeah, well, you - it was just a lucky guess!" Mikey said, folding his arms.  
  
"Easy? I would never have got the resident bit. That WAS a bit odd, Mikey." April said, smiling.  
  
Mikey grinned and bowed. "Okay, Raph, your turn."  
  
"Don't think so."  
  
"Fine, Donnie?"  
  
Donnie was just about to shake his head when they heard a noise from the door. They all looked up to see Leo limping in, Frakly following.  
  
Mikey jumped up and helped Leo. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Ah, nothing. Just stood in a piece of glass." Leo winced as he put pressure on it.  
  
Frakly rummaged over a counter and came back with a few bandages and cream.  
  
"It's quite deep. I dunno if it needs stitches." Frakly told him. He began to clean the wound while Leo sat back on a bed, feeling foolish for getting attention for a cut.  
  
"There was broken glass everywhere. I should have been more careful," Leo said, watching the professor clean the wound.  
  
"What was you doing?" April asked.  
  
"We were exploring the place, and Frakly found the room he had used to create M'reagro."  
  
Donnie looked around. "Speaking of which, where is he?"  
  
"Ah, he must have gone exploring himself." Frakly looked up. "He probably remembers this place." He finished bandaging Leo's foot and went back to put the rest of the unused things away.  
  
Leo tested his foot by gently apply pressure. He winced.  
  
"We did find a good, high place to spy from. A good lookout point," Leo said. "It covers the entire surrounding neighbourhood. We'll be able to see any Foot activity."  
  
"But we should be looking at out home. I mean, that's where they're heading." Mikey said.  
  
"Yeah, but according to reports and from what I've seen, they always seem to come and head off towards the neighbourhood down there. I figure their hideout is somewhere nearby, and I wanna go check it out when I can."  
  
"We'll be going in twos, right?" Mikey asked.  
  
"Well, yeah. Tonight, I wanna go down, so you and Me, Mike. Casey can take up the lookout. Next night can be -"  
  
"Hey, what about us?" Donnie asked, frowning at Leo. "We're not exactly still suffering from wounds here. I'm fine. I can handle it."  
  
Leo turned to him. "Yeah, fine. Okay, but Raph can't-" He turned to point out Raph, who waved at him, grinning. April chuckled.  
  
"Ah, Raphael is awake." Frakly said and went over to check him out.  
  
"Hey, will you freakin' well stop bugging me!?"  
  
"Raphael!" Splinter warned. He had long stopped meditating when he couldn't concentrate with the noise Mikey and his fellow game players were making.  
  
"Okay, so Donnie, you and Raph can do tomorrow nights patrol," Leo continued. He looked at Frakly. "Will Raph be alright by then?"  
  
"Yeah, should be fine." Frakly sat down.  
  
"I'm fine now," Raph growled. "And I hate it when people take about me when I'm in the ROOM!"  
  
Everyone stared. Raph shook his head in frustration and got up. He headed to the door, grabbing the torch Frakly had laid down.  
  
"Where are you going?" Leo asked.  
  
"Anywhere not here. Out the room. That way you can at least talk about me while I'm not there." He disappeared.  
  
Leo started to limp after him.  
  
"Leonardo." Splinter warned.  
  
Leo looked at his Master, then back at the dark corridor. He could hear the distance noises of Raph kicking things as he walked further and further away.  
  
Leo turned back. "He'll get lost."  
  
"Raphael will be fine. Let him go."  
  
Leo sighed and limped back into the room. He sat down on the bed. Everyone was quiet. Then Mikey sat up.  
  
"Anyone wanna play Charades . . . Again?"  
  
//  
  
Raph directed the torch onto the ground in front of him. He wasn't paying attention to what was on the floor and what he might tread on. He was busy thinking of what they would be doing right now if that thing had never come into the lair and sliced his shoulder. He put a hand to the scar that had stayed on his skin. It was small now it had healed but there was still a mark. He growled and dropped his hand away. He continued down the corridor and up a set of stairs, where he sat on the very top one and just let his thoughts drift about in his head. ¦They'd be most likely be talking about how I can't even look after myself in this dump. They think I'm useless. All because of that THING!¦ He dropped his head and closed his eyes. A sudden sound behind him made him open them quickly and freeze. A low growl sounded right behind him. Raph jumped to his feet and whipped out his Sais. M'reagro stared at him, calmly.  
  
"Stupid thing . . . Go on, get outta here. Go back to Master Frankenstein." Raph ignored the beast and sat back down again, head in his hands. The torch dropped at his feet, shedding its light.  
  
M'reagro watched the turtle sit back down again, now realising no danger. The beast walked slowly round the turtle, who didn't even look up as his tail brushed his shell. M'reagro stared for a second at Raph, before disappearing into the darkness of the staircase.  
  
Raph didn't move for a few minutes after it had gone. In fact, he had nearly dropped off to sleep. ¦Maybe I am getting useless . . . All I do is sleep and throw . . .¦ The turtle in red got up and walked off in the way it sounded as though M'reagro had come. This corridor was even messier than then rest. Glass, paper, wood, everything littered the floor. Raph trudged through them all; the flashlight dangled from his hand. There was a small, boarded up window at the end of the corridor, and only let in the smallest amount of light a boarded up window could give. Raph was about to walk up to it and pull the board off to get a look outside. He would have done if something behind him hadn't have hit him hard on the head and knocked him out.  
  
//  
  
M'reagro stopped. He sensed danger. It was the turtle he had just passed. His animal mind told him to go straight to the scene, even though there was a chance his Master and the rest could be in danger. The danger the turtle faced had many more around the building. M'reagro could now sense them all. The beats turned amazingly agile for his size, and sped back the way he had come. He galloped through the messes on the floors on the corridors he went through, and finally came to the set of stairs he left the turtle in red at. M'reagro took the steps five at a time and reached the top. The top step was bare. M'reagro went into silent mode. He stalked the sent of Raph and found himself in a corridor with a every big mess on the floor. M'reagro kept to the walls, listening. He could hear something very far away from this corridor. He took a careful step and drew back his clawed hand as it touched something cold and hard. M'reagro turned his small eyes down to a small, pointed fork thing, with three prongs. He recognised it immediately. The other was not far away, across the corridor. M'reagro growled angrily but quietly and took off, silently after the sent. He could smell another. A Human smell. The beast turned a corner in the messy corridor and found it leading down a shorter one, with a turning at the end. In the mess on the floor, M'reagro could only just see a trail of something that was dragged, making a parting in all the litter. The beast followed it, as well as his smell trail. The noises were getting closer. They were voices. He could see a flash of a ray of dim light coming from the next corridor. It went. M'reagro rounded the next corner and could see the flashlight clearly. The light from it flickered on about six human forms. Piece of cake to get rid of. As long as they didn't have a gun. M'reagro watched two of them drop a still figure to the floor, by which they were holding it by the arms. The turtle was knocked out, hands bound. The human figures were now recognisable as the same as those that had shot M'reagro with the gun. The anger rose in the beast. He stalked closer. The shadows hiding him perfectly. He was a silent as a mouse, which is amazing for his size and weight. He moved closer still. Now only about nine meters away. He moved another two closer. The men were arguing so they didn't pay any attention to their surroundings. If they did they would have seen a small empty food packet roll into view as M'reagro's six-inch claw brushed against it. The turtle on the floor groaned and the men stopped talking and looked down at him. One of them kicked Raph and carried on talking. That was the last straw for M'reagro: With one almighty growl he leapt from the shadows and took off two heads before they had turned around. The bodies fell to the floor, gushing blood everywhere.  
  
Raph groaned and winced as something hit his aching head. He looked at what hit and stared back at a pair of dead eyes, which belonged to a bodiless head. Raph's eyes widen and he shuffled away from it, staring at it in horror and disgust. Raph looked up when he heard a roar and saw something big knock down two more of the men. Raph immediately realised what had happened. He had been knocked out and these men were taking him somewhere but M'reagro knew and came back. Raph watched as one man's insides spewed over the floor as the body impacted with it. Another roar and a crack and everything was quiet. Raph looked up and saw M'reagro standing over him. The turtle stared and then shook himself mentally. He got up, shakily, and started to pull at the ropes on his wrists. They were too tight, but a quick slash from M'reagro's claws sliced them. Raph didn't even realised they had undone until he was about to pull at the again and they fell to the floor.  
  
"Right . . ." Raph whispered. The cleared his throat and said it again, trying to get his throat to work. His head was banding and for some reason made his throat sore.  
  
M'reagro stared and galloped off the way they had both come, and dragged. Raph frowned and started to walk after him; but a few seconds later the beast cantered back and dropped something metal on the floor. They gave out a CLANG as they hit the floor. Raph looked down and picked up his Sais.  
  
"Huh . . . Er, thanks."  
  
M'reagro just stared, as still as a statue.  
  
Raph looked at him then turned around as a sound echoed down the corridor. Raph ducked into the shadows as well as M'reagro. The flashlight was still on the floor and lit up only the middle of the corridor. It soon lit up a lone Ninja. He looked down at the bloody mess on the floor, nearly peed himself and ran off. Raph put out his arm as M'reagro moved.  
  
"No, I'm gunna follow him . . ." Raph silently trotted after the Foot member, who was moving really slow for someone who has just seen their fellow Foot member's insides. M'reagro followed Raph, trusting the turtle to make the right decision and not go back and kill this one. They followed the man down five sets of stairs, the ground floor; but didn't stop there. The man took off down another set of basement stairs, then another after that. They were seven floors away from the rest of the group and the man stopped on this level. It was quite lighter down here. Many battery powered lights hung on the walls, and candles as well. The man came to a long corridor and turned left down some stairs. Raph and M'reagro followed not to close. They got to the stairs, but on the other side of the opening to the stairs there was no wall. Instead a railing. Raph and M'reagro looked down into the huge basement, big enough to hold two blue whales! There were crates and boxed of all sizes, and in big groups, there were many Foot men.  
  
"Whoa . . ." Raph breathed.  
  
They both spotted the small man who they had been following. He was running in and out of the boxes, and around Foot soldiers. He finally stopped at a tall, cloaked, thickly built figure. Raph's eyes widened as far as they could as he recognised the familiar man. Their worst enemy. Their dead enemy. The Shredder! Or even worse: The Super Shredder! Raph gasped. The small man started to explain something, no doubt what he had just seen.  
  
¦We're in trouble now, guys¦ Raph thought. His gaze lifted from the Shredder to a crate which was being unloaded behind them. The crate was full of guns. Shredder turned to a figure on his right. One that wasn't good to see either. Tatsu. ¦Great! Just great! That guy just told Shred Head about the ripped up corpses. He gunna know now!¦ Raph motion for M'reagro to follow and they started to run back to upper levels. One Foot member came out of a door and turned to see Raph and M'reagro charging at him. Raph knocked him out before the guy could take a breath and they ran on, up the second lot of basement stairs and up the first lot. They didn't slow down until then. Then Raph turned to M'reagro.  
  
"Where's the guys? Master? You know! The group! Can you take me back? To Master? Hey look, I'm sorry I called you stupid! Take me back now!"  
  
M'reagro seemed to recognise an apology, and a crisis, and galloped off down the corridor to their right. Raph right behind him. M'reagro was pulling ahead slightly at the third level, and Raph could sometimes only just see his tail whip around a corner. Once up five sets of stairs, M'reagro galloped faster and Raph just saw the tip od his tail disappeared into the room he had stormed out of. He was meters behind the beast and he could hear Frakly alarmed voice as his pet jumped into the room. A few seconds later so did Raph.  
  
Leo jumped up from the bed, but winced and took the pressure off his foot.  
  
"Raph. What is it?" He said.  
  
Raph stopped a foot or so in the room. "You guys, we're in trouble -" But before he could say anything else, his body seemed to have remembered something and poor Raph realised too late that he was still suffering after effects. He clutched his stomach and dived into the bathroom, only just making it.  
  
They all stared.  
  
"Um, yeah, in trouble of Raph spewing over us." Mikey said.  
  
M'reagro roared. Frakly listened.  
  
"M'reagro says there are a lot of men in the basement. The same men who shot him."  
  
"The Foot?!" Leo jumped back to his feet; a second later regretted that he did.  
  
Everyone else got to their feet as well.  
  
M'reagro continued to growl at Frakly.  
  
"There are many men, he says. They have a very big base below this building."  
  
"Yeah," Raph came out from the bathroom. "Leo, Shredder's back! I saw him. Man, is he ugly - and big! He's still big from that vile of ooze he got hold of!"  
  
"Shredder! Back? Oh man, we have to check it out and see what we're up against -" Leo started.  
  
"Leo, they know we're here!"  
  
Everyone stared at Raph now.  
  
"What?!" Mikey yelled.  
  
"How do you know?" Leo asked, crossing his arms.  
  
"I - Well - Fine, I got knocked out by one of 'em. M'reagro ripped 'em apart and this lone guy saw the bodies. We followed him to this base and he told Shredder . . . You can't fight them all Leo, they've got guns. Lot'sa guns . . ."  
  
"We have to get out of here then," Leo said.  
  
"We can't."  
  
They all looked at Frakly.  
  
"M'reagro says they've blocked all exits. He knows . . ."  
  
  
  
(man my eyes have gone funny. Et hem, well, still going, I'll get more up soon.) 


	16. Part Sixteen

The Thing Part 16  
  
  
  
  
  
The group stood silent for a few seconds. M'reagro growled.  
  
"We can get rid of them at the exits." Raph said.  
  
"They'll have guns, Raph." Leo warned.  
  
"Well, if we take just one out, hopefully there is just one Foot at an exit; we'll be able to overpower just the one," Donnie said. "He may have a gun, but we have the talent."  
  
Mikey cheered at that and turned to Leo.  
  
"C'mon, Leo. We'll be outta here in no time."  
  
Leo sat down.  
  
"But what about the Shredder?" He said, more to himself. "I can't leave here and let him be free to send out any more Foot soldiers to wreck the city. If we destroy him this time, hopefully it will be that last."  
  
"Leo, you ain't see the guy," Raph said. "He's huge."  
  
"Look, we were brought up to avenge Hammato Yoshi. We tried twice. I'm not gunna let him get away with a third."  
  
Mikey leaned to Donnie. "Told ya there's always a trilogy." He got a warning look from Splinter.  
  
Everyone remained silent again. The turtles were thinking about what Leo just said. Casey would be glad to help, he was deprived of a good fight to quench his thirst. April was afraid for them all. If they got hurt, again, and she couldn't do anything, she'd go mad. Frakly could tell this was something of a long subject, popping up before in their lives before he came. Splinter feared for his sons. He trusted them to make a right decision, but was afraid it would lead to their death.  
  
"So?" Raph broke the silence, looking at his brothers.  
  
"I say . . . We kick some Shredder butt," Donnie said.  
  
"Yeah, shred the Shredder," Mikey chipped in.  
  
They looked at Leo.  
  
"Let's get rid of him once and for all."  
  
They looked at Raph.  
  
"Can't argue with that."  
  
//  
  
"Sir!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"We've check the whole of basement one and two sir and no sign of them. They are not down here."  
  
"Well search further into the building!"  
  
"Yes Sir, we have guards posted about stair entrances and fire exits . . . Sir . . . One of the men said they saw the beast that was with them. It has fully recovered from the gun shot it took."  
  
"Kill that creature first! If you find it, make sure to take it out before the turtles! It will be too easy after that . . ."  
  
//  
  
The guard stood, alone, in front of the stairs leading down. He was nervous about this creature finding him, but he hadn't been told the size of it, just that it was a creature. The man stiffened as something to the left of the dark corridor moved.  
  
"Who's there!" He called.  
  
A woman emerged from the darkness; she raised her hand as she saw his gun and gasped.  
  
"Who are you?" The Ninja demanded. The woman said nothing. " I know you. You're that O'Neil woman! Where are your little green pals? Shredder's going to have them for dinner! Ha! Now get a move on! I'm taking you down." He motioned with the gun for April to move down the stairs. He watched her move in front of him and he began to follow, but a yell from the shadows to his left made him stop.  
  
"NOW!"  
  
The woman rolled. The Ninja turned but something kicked the gun from his hands and skidded across the floor. He was then knocked down as something else kicked him in the back of his head and his back, then tripped him up. He fell unconscious to the floor, but before he did, he saw something that would have made him faint anyway. A huge shadow advanced on him and then there was darkness.  
  
Leo dusted his hands and Donnie playfully slapped his foot a high three, grinning. Casey straightened his collar and cracked his neck.  
  
"Alright, well done April. Looks like they have the stairs covered as well." Leo said.  
  
Leo, Donnie, April, Casey and M'reagro had taken to searching around and checking what was guarded and what wasn't. Raph, Mikey, Splinter and Frakly had decided to get Splinter to safety and then come back. They would find a way out, take Splinter back to the lair (It would be safe now as Shredder would have called the search off in the sewers knowing they were in the building), leave Frakly with him and the two turtles would come back to help. The only reason April wasn't going back was because she wanted to help. They told her she could help by keeping watch and things like that, but not fight. They really didn't want to lose her.  
  
"C'mon, guys - ugh, should M'reagro be doing that?" Leo had turned around to see the beast tearing the flesh off the Foot member's body.  
  
Leo, Donnie, April and Casey stared, looks of disgust on their faces. M'reagro stopped to look at them and then went back to feasting.  
  
"Ugh . . ." April screwed up her face. "Let's get going. He'll catch up."  
  
Leo, Donnie and Casey nodded and they moved down the dark stairs. They could still hear the horrible sound of ripping flesh and then it stopped and they heard pounding. M'reagro brushed past them.  
  
"Guess he likes to go first," Casey said.  
  
As they neared the bottom of the stairs, they tiptoed as not to make any noise. They could see the end but they didn't see any members of the Foot. Leo motioned for Donnie to look right as he looked left once they got to the bottom and reached the corridors. Leo scanned the darkness but could see no human figures. Donnie looked and spotted two near the opening of another set of stairs. He poked Leo in the side and his brother turned to look. Leo thought. Then he looked at April, and she understood what he wanted her to do, again.  
  
April stepped out of the safety of the stairwell, and deliberately made her food steps louder. The two men, one with a gun, the other with a Katana, turned and aimed their weapons at her. She faked her gasp again and froze, acting like the typical scared victim.  
  
"Move closer." One of them ordered. She did as she was told and they muttered between themselves. Finally the one with the Katana motioned for her to go down the stairs and he followed her, the man with the gun stayed, facing the corridor Leo, Donnie, April and Casey had come from. The ninja didn't see the large shadow slide like water and as quiet after the first with the sword.  
  
Donnie tapped his Bo on the floor, making a noise echo through the corridor.  
  
The man with the gun froze. He listened, looking around. There was another tap and the Ninja started to move slowly towards the stairwell. He kept his gun ready. There was another tap that made him jump, and he breathed deeply and jumped in front of the stairs, gun aiming at . . . Nothing. There was nothing there. The Ninja lowered his gun and squinted into the darkness. Then, two somethings swing down from the ceiling of the entrance and ram into his head. He saw a flash of purple and a white mask. The gun flew out of his hand and across the floor and he fell to the floor after it. He looked up through dizzy eyes to a green foot, before it rammed into his face at the same time as another from the other side and knocked him out.  
  
Donnie wiped his foot on the floor. "Yuck, Foot germs, hehe."  
  
Casey looked the soles of his shoes. "Heh, shoes."  
  
April came running up the stairs a second later.  
  
"You okay?" Leo asked.  
  
"Sure, M'reagro took care of the guy with the sword," she said, and on cue M'reagro strolled into view. "That guy sure won't be getting up for a long time."  
  
Leo didn't want to ask what the beast had done. He motioned for then to follow and they went down the stairs. Leo nearly tripped at the bottom, and looked down to see the mangled body of the Ninja. Leo could only recognise it by the Katana that was lying near it. At the bottom of this staircase, they accidentally made too much noise over the dead body and two more Ninja's blocked their path. Of course, they were dispatched of quickly and the two turtles, two humans and beast moved on. April picked up one of their guns, the turtles didn't object as long as she used it for defence purposes only.  
  
"Okay, what floor are we on?" Leo asked a few minutes later after they had gone down three sets of stairs.  
  
"Level two, I think," Donnie said.  
  
"Man, I hope Raph and Mikey hurry back soon," Leo muttered to himself.  
  
They made their way all the way to floor one, which was lightly guarded. This made Leo nervous. He preferred to know where most of the soldiers were.  
  
They had just reached the ground floor and cautiously moved out of the stairwell when they heard the running of feet from around the corner and they were surrounded by Foot members in front of them and a dead end behind them. They were trapped in the middle; guns and weapons were pointed at them. Even M'reagro knew when the odds weren't good, that he wouldn't be able to just claw the lot of them, especially with those guns. The beast growled and stayed, back facing the other's backs. Casey, sounding much like the beast, growled, too.  
  
"Got ya cornered now, freaks!" One of the members spoke.  
  
Leo thought fast. He was surrounded by guns and other sharp weapons that would spear him or fire as soon as he made a move.  
  
Donnie looked about with his eyes, thinking. Then he got an idea. It wasn't the best, but it was all he could come up with.  
  
"The Shredder!" He pointed behind the wall of Foot soldiers and had time for a quick grin as they all turned around, surprised.  
  
Leo knew immediately what Donnie had done, and jumped to knock as many guns as he could out of hands. Donnie met the enemy the same way, knocking out as many as he could with the guns, and dodging at ducking swords and other weapons. Guns were his main concern. Casey charged forward, yelling at the top of his voice.  
  
M'reagro growled and sprung at four soldiers pointing their guns at Donnie. They all went down and none of them managed to keep hold of their weapons. M'reagro was soon ripping them up and turned to meet his other victims. Most were busy with Leo and Donnie, and some were harassing April, who had her gun thrown from her hand. M'reagro leaped on two of them and April found enough room to punch one in the face. She turned to the other and kicked him in a very delicate place. He doubled over and fell to the floor. Another two came to challenge the wise kicking April, and found themselves in more pain than they thought a woman could inflict. April's fist was stinging from the blow she gave the first guy, but she didn't notice it when her hand automatically socked another guy in the face. He went down, out cold before he hit the floor. April breathed, amazed at herself.  
  
Casey punched left and right. He was really getting in the swing now. He took a punch to the face, but with all the adrenaline running through his face he hardly noticed, and gave that guy a punch he'll never forget.  
  
Donnie was mad now. Some one had just knocked his Bo out of his hands while he was busy with another guy, and now he couldn't see it through the legs of Foot members. He growled angrily, not a Donnie thing to do, and fisted a Ninja in the stomach and at the same time kicked out to his right side and caught another in the face. Donnie somersaulted over three Ninja's, spun and kicked out their feet, falling on top of others behind them, and tripping up more as they ran to Donnie. There was a large pile of aching soldiers in front of Donnie, and he growled at them. ¦Oh god! I'm becoming Raph!¦ He searched for his buddy Staff, his favourite Bo. He spotted it near the corridor wall and raced over. But before he could get it, he was tripped and he fell hard to the floor on his stomach. He flipped over onto his shell and kicked a guy in the jaw who was just about to bring a Katana down on him. Donnie was just about to turn and grab his bow but a wave of Ninjas piled on him and he was stuck to the floor. He could see another guy coming over with a gun, aiming at Donnie's head that was not covered with Foot bodies. Donnie struggled but they held on, and the gun guy brought the weapon down, aiming.  
  
"Say goodnight, turtle!" The guy laughed wickedly. He steadied the gun and was about to pull the trigger, but something hit him on the head and the guy fell to the floor. Raph was stood behind him.  
  
"Goodnight!" Raph said to the Ninja on the floor.  
  
Donnie grinned and the Ninjas who were covering him got up to take on Raph. Donnie was now free to grab his Bo and do some serious damage. He saw Mikey over the other end of the corridor. Now reunited with his trusty Bo, Donnie caused real damage to his enemies. Within a few more minutes the Foot gang were littered over the floor, and Mikey downed the last one.  
  
"You guys were late!" Leo joked to Raph and Mikey. They looked at each other; it was odd to see Leo cracking jokes in battles.  
  
"Must be happy to have some action," Raph said to Mikey. Mikey nodded. Donnie chuckled.  
  
"Hey, me, Ape and M'reagro'll hold 'em off up here for ya," Casey said, wiping sweat from his brow. The turtles nodded.  
  
"C'mon guys! Let's go defeat ourselves a Shredder!" Leo ran onwards.  
  
" . . . Again . . ." Donnie, Raph and Mikey groaned together. They rushed off after their leader.  
  
  
  
(Okay, next coming soom, thank u thank u thank u for the reviews!) 


	17. Part Seventeen

The Thing Part 17  
  
(Okay, I had some fun with this part, hehe. It did take me a couple of hours, okay then half the day, but it's done and I'm pretty proud of this part, even if it isn't good. I'm putting this bit at the top as I want to leave the bottom space empty, you'll see why if you read . . . It's just for the tension, hehe!)  
  
  
  
The three caught up with Leo as he jumped down a staircase, obviously leading into a basement. Leo knocked a few Ninjas out at the bottom, and left two for his brothers. Donnie and Mikey got these two a second later, and continued after Leo. They were moving down a narrow corridor now, and every now and then a few Foot soldiers would step out from a room door, get knocked out and pushed back in again. Leo stopped and waited for his brothers to catch up.  
  
"Okay Raph, you know where this big room is, lead the way." Leo ordered.  
  
Raph stared at his brother for a second. ¦Heh, I get to lead. Geeze this must have a big impact on Leo's head, this whole Shredder thing¦ Raph led them down another set of stairs and recognised the familiar corridor. He started to jog and his brothers did the same. He knew what was at the end of this corridor. He stopped and looked down at the gap where the wall should be, down at what looked like an underground warehouse. There were huge crates dumped around the sides and crates on top of others. There was no tiles or anything except dirt on the floor, making it seem as though it was outside. There was no one, not one Foot member moving about. The four slowly made their way down to the floor and round the crates to the middle. All of a sudden the lights went off and they backed together. Shells to shells. The lights flickered on a few seconds later and the whole room was full of Foot soldiers. Some on the walkway/corridor they had just come from, some on the crates, others on the floor at the sides. The turtles stared around. And then, they all focused on one enemy in particular.  
  
"Shredder," all four turtles breathed. They stared at the enormous being in front of them. Shredder, or SuperShredder, was twice his size than before. His gear was bigger, the spikes, sharper. His face, uglier. (Or at least the half you can see)  
  
"Turtles!" Shredder laughed. "I trust you are well?"  
  
"Well enough to kick you're a-" Raph started, but was elbowed in the side by Leo.  
  
"Better than you!" Leo said. "Well enough to put you down for the last time, Shredder!"  
  
"We will see, fool! But first, let me soften you up with my best Foot members. The most skilled in the clan, apart from myself."  
  
About twenty, slightly different clothed, Foot members strolled into the, what the turtles were beginning to think, arena. The men were each holding weapon. They slowly made their way around the Turtles, making a circle, with the four brothers in the middle.  
  
"Um, okay. Different Foot position," Donnie observed.  
  
Then they attacked the turtles. When they did, the whole of the arena filled with the shouts of the other members as they cheered on their fellow Foot, and hissed at the turtles.  
  
"Whoa!" Mikey exclaimed as one of them swung his Katana at Mikey's head with such force Mikey heard the air break and the wind pass. He whirled around and came up on the Ninja's right side, hoping he could get a whack in with his Nunchaku. But the Ninja jumped out the way and Mikey ducked another blow from another Ninja to his left. He darted in between two of them, then cart wheeled out of the way as they brought their own weapons across each other, one slicing the others neck, the other cutting the other's head in half.  
  
"Ugh! Messy!" Mikey said, and brought his weapons up in time to stop an oncoming blow from another Katana from his left side. He threw them back, spun, ducked and brought his legs round to sweep the guy off his feet. The Ninja fell to the floor and Mikey brought his weapons round and behind him. Hearing a thud he turned and saw a Ninja on the floor, groaning in pain. Mikey grinned and kicked another in the face. ¦That was too easy!¦ Mikey brought his weapons round and met another pair of Nunchaku in the air. He pulled back and whirled them to the Ninja's side. The man dodged and swung his own, one round to the left, one round to Mikey's right. Mikey flipped back then cart wheeled to miss another blow. He landed and ducked, kicking the Ninja's feet out. He hit the dust and Mikey moved on to his next opponent.  
  
Leo swung his Katana, blocking a blow from a Ninja Boken. Leo spun and whirled his weapons in the air, bringing them down in time to stop a Bo from taking his head off. He used his other sword and brought it down with enough force that it broke the wood in half. Leo kicked this guy away and turned to another, who had a similar pair of Katana. Leo let out a battle cry and brought his swords down on the other's. The Ninja man blocked it and attempted to kick Leo in the stomach. Leo grabbed the man's foot and tossed his aside.  
  
"Narh!" Leo shouted as he spun away in time as a Tanto whirled past his head. Leo kicked this man in the behind who ate dirt, and faced his next Ninja guy. This one had a pair of metal Nunchakus. He swung them in the air, circling Leo, Leo watching his every move. The man suddenly attacked, bringing his weapons round and aiming to hit Leo on the side of his head. Leo ducked and blocked the next blow with his own weapons, but the Ninja pulled back and faked as move and struck Leo across his face. Leo leapt back, but not quick enough. He did avoid a very serious injury, but he was still left with a stinging graze across is cheek. Leo got angry. He waved his weapons in a complicated circle, making sure the Ninja had his eye on the one doing the most twirling, then the turtle brought the other across the ninja's side, leaving a nasty gnash in the flesh. The Ninja cried out in pain and fell to the floor, not dead. Leo breathed heavily and turned to the next idiot.  
  
Donnie twirled his Bo staff, waiting for the Ninja to make a wrong move. The guy lunged and Donnie caught him easily across his back and brought him to the floor. Donnie ducked and rolled up to another, leaving one man with a puzzled look on his face as he had just brought his swords down right where Donnie had been and then there was no turtle. Donnie didn't stop to look back. He ducked a swing from metal Bo and swung his own around and under the feet of the human in front of him. Donnie tripled somersaulted over this one as a sword swung where he was standing. Donnie landed and delivered a solid kick to the stomach area. The man fell on top of the other one. Donnie waited for his next opponent to come forward. Instead this one stood in front of Donnie, as if waiting for Donnie to move first. But the turtle in purple knew this trick and ducked as another sword swung where his head should have been. Instead it hit the other guy's head and Donnie jumped back to his feet, leaping in the air and lashing out both feet to the shocked face of the Ninja.  
  
"Haha . . . Don't mess with the Master!" Donnie teased. He ducked a swing of a Bo from a smallish guy. "Missed me!" He ducked again and the guy got frustrated. "Missed me again!" This time Donnie ducked and rolled, coming up on the Ninja's right side. Before the guy could turn around properly, Donnie kicked him in the face and whirled his Bo. "Are you sure I couldn't fix ya up some nice glasses? Maybe next time you might touch your opponent!" Donnie laughed and gestured for another to come forward. This one was slightly wary of the turtle talking to himself. Donnie grinned and met this guy's Nunchakus in mid air. The both pulled back and sidestepped, watching the other's movements. The Ninja swung his weapons and Donnie blocked them again, spun and kicked the guy in the stomach. The Ninja doubled over, winded. Donnie sighed and met his next guy.  
  
Raph jumped and kicked two in the face. He landed and ducked as a sword was brought over his head. Raph kicked the guys feet and he hit the floor hard. The turtle in red jumped up and blocked a pair of Katana with his Sais. He twisted them and the swords flew out of the Ninja's hands, landing painfully on - in - the guy he had just downed. Raph faked a stab and punch the guy with his other hand, while the man was busy watching his other swing back.  
  
"Heh! Some of your best Foot soldiers?! Shredder . . . I'm surprised at you!" Raph gleefully shouted out to Shredder, though he couldn't see him, as he would never take his eyes off the fighting enemy. Three at once ganged up on him and he grinned, waving them forward. They all brought their weapons down at the same time, and Raph kneeled to the floor, the better to block. He kicked one man's legs out and sliced the next Ninja's arm. The guy momentarily stopped in pain but that was all Raph needed to punch his lights out and move on. Though when he did lash out with his fist, the third guy fell over the first and flailed his arms, which held a sword, which sliced Raph's lower arm. The next thing the Ninja knew was blackness as Raph pounded the lights out of him. Blood from his arm dripped over the dirt, but Raph paid no attention to his wound and happily continued his fight against the idiots who thought they could beat him. He brought his weapons round and blocked a Bo heading his way. He twisted the handle yet again, and again the opponents weapon was flung to the floor, leaving Raph to kick the face of a stunned Ninja.  
  
Shredder had had enough. He was ready to face them, and they looked softened up already. Sweating badly and for the case of one, bleeding. Shredder called the Ninjas back. They fought well, but not well enough to inflict any serious pain on these turtles. The remaining Ninjas gratefully backed off, dragging with them the bodies of the dead.  
  
"You have won my group of Twenty," Shredder called to the turtles. "But only just. Now you will face me!" Shredder tore off his cloak and held out his hand. A Foot member rushed over and laid in his hand the same Staff as he had used before. Shredder walked slowly and deliberately into the arena. Twirled his Staff twice, letting the WHOOSH sound be heard. It was the only sound now, as all the other Foot members had stopped cheering.  
  
SuperShredder really did match his new name. Mikey didn't know what hit him, it happened so fast, but when his vision returned to normal, he found himself on the floor in an extraordinary amount of pain. His head was banging and he heard another thud. Now the sound had come back he could hear the other Foot members were back to their cheering. The thud he heard was revealed a few seconds later to be Donnie. His brother was also on the floor, breathing hard and apparently in the same pain as Mikey. The turtle in orange painfully got to his feet and looked up to see Leo and Raph both taking on SuperShredder. They were faster than Mikey remembered them being in the dojo, but Shredder knocked Raph to the ground and Leo was all on his own, still fighting his ground.  
  
"Donnie . . . Get up! Gotta help Leo!" Mikey pulled Donnie up and the pair rushed over to Raph, just as they heard another thud and Leo hit the floor where they were next to Raph. They heard laughter. Cruel laughter. The Shredder was laughing at them.  
  
"You fools! You really thought you could defeat me?! I will get rid of you freaks now and you'll be gone from annoying me forever!"  
  
Raph spat blood and got up. "Freaks?! Freaks?! Look who the freak is now! The day I call YOU normal pal, is the day YOU rule the world . . . Which is NEVER GUNNA HAPPEN!"  
  
Leo, Donnie and Mikey got to their feet and watched as their brother limped up to Shredder, still insulting him. It seemed to anger Shredder and the next thing they were both in close combat.  
  
"C'mon!" Leo cried. He charged. He got up to the fight just as Raph was thrown to the floor. Donnie and Mikey were close behind Leo and the three pushed at Shredder. But still he overpowered them and sent Mikey to the floor a minute later.  
  
//  
  
Splinter woke from his trance suddenly. He was in his armchair, the professor on the couch. They had been there since Raph and Mikey had looked around, told them it was safe and left. Frakly looked up, alarmed, as Splinter gasped. What he had just seen, sensed, was bad . . . Very bad.  
  
"My son . . ."  
  
//  
  
Mikey crawled over to Raph, who was still on the floor.  
  
"C'mon! Get up! We need you!" Mikey pulled his brother to his feet and handed Raph his Sais, which he had dropped. Both brothers turned to help their other two, but were thrown back as Leo landed on them. A second later Donnie flew into them as well.  
  
"Face it, turtles! You can never overpower me!" Shredder laughed. "Stop wasting my time and give in! You have already lost! The only reason you are not dead now is because I have been playing with you! You're just a waste of breath!"  
  
All four turtles narrowed their eyes in anger. As one they stood up.  
  
"We are not defeated yet, Shredder!" Leo called. "Only a coward bluffs his wins, but a true Ninja never gives in!" With that they all assumed a position made of all four of them. Leo and Donnie gripped their weapons, glaring at Shredder, on the outsides of Mikey and Raph, who were half crouched in-between their brothers, baring their teeth, weapons held in position.  
  
Shredder growled and walked into the battle this time. He swung his Staff, disarming Donnie of his, but this only left him with his free hands, which he used to deliver a good solid punch to the chest while Shredder was busy with Mikey. Shredder growled out as Mikey's Nunchaku battered his arms and face. Shredder was now busy with Leo, who was using every skill he could to keep Shredder busy and keep his Katana in hand while his brothers worked together around him. A few just a minute or so of intense combat, the turtles had pushed Shredder back against a two piled crates. Leo took a swipe with his Katana at Shredder, but he ducked and Leo's swords went through the crate, shaking the one on top slightly. Raph's Sais met Shredder's Staff and the Shredder pushed the turtle back, and ducked again as Leo attempted another slash at his face. Raph took his chance and sliced up one of Shredder's arm, who practically roared with anger. Raph grinned but stopped when grabbed his by the neck suddenly and threw his as hard as he could against the crate behind him, slightly to his left. Raph fell to the floor, his whole body winded and was still.  
  
"Raph!" Leo yelled and ducked under Shredder's fierce blow, which knocked the side of his head and Leo stumbled back. ¦No! We can't stop now¦ We have him backed up!¦  
  
Donnie ducked as well as Shredder swung his huge, thick arm. Donnie jumped back as the metal Staff nearly sliced up his stomach. He watched as Mikey got a few beats in, and avoided those from Shredder. Donnie eyes landed at the crate behind Shredder. The bottom one was sagging under the weight of the top one, which was only three quarters on the bottom. A thought struck him and he pulled Leo to his feet who just landed next to him.  
  
"Crate!" Donnie hissed at Leo. He couldn't say any more as Shredder growled and took a swipe at the two turtles. Leo looked back at Raph, who was still on the floor, then at the crate behind Shredder. His face set as he realised what Donnie was on about. He ducked suddenly as the Shred Staff whirled over him, and Leo had a go with his own weapons. To his slight surprise he managed to slice Shredder across the chest. ¦He must be tiring!¦ Leo went ahead and did an obvious swipe to the head. As he thought, Shredder ducked, and Leo's swords slashed at the weakening wood of the first crate. It groaned but Shredder didn't notice. Leo had to quickly duck and back away after that slice as he got to close.  
  
Mikey caught on to what Leo and Don were doing. Although he didn't have sharp weapons, he could still at least try to weaken the wood even more. Mikey swung one weapon at Shredder, who ducked, and gave Mikey and Leo a chance to swipe at the wood.  
  
It all happened in slow motion. The wood groaned and creaked, which lasted for several unreal seconds. In those seconds Shredder turned to the crate, which was leaning closer. He looked in horror at it. He threw his hands up but it was too late. Leo, Donnie and Mikey dived back in such slow motion. They watched as everything slowed down, every sound slowed, stretched and sounded three times louder. Leo realised in horror about something and tried to dive past his brother, who also had seen it. They knew it was too late and they stopped him, pulling him back as he crawled on the ground, trying to get to the crate. They knew he would get crushed, too. Shredder shrank smaller as in slow, slow motion the crate pushed him to the floor as it fell. Shredder hit the floor and the crate burst and broke into splinters and planks as it impacted with the dirt floor, covering Shredder like waves on a pebble at a windy beach. Leo was still fighting to get to the mess, which was still, in that slow, slow motion, falling. The above wood was still falling, crushing the Shredder under so much weight . . . And . . .  
  
Sound and movement once again returned to normal. The rest of the crate fell quickly as gravity and reality returned.  
  
The turtles froze, eyes and faces a mask of disbelief at what they did. Yes they did the world and themselves a great favour. The Shredder was dead. For sure this time. After all of that wood that fell on him, as much and as heavy, maybe more than the jetty, would have surely killed him. But the turtles stared not at the spot where the Shredder had fallen. Not at Casey, April and M'reagro who had just run in and froze; not at the Foot members as they ran out, fear of no leader and of the beast that chased them out . . . But they stared at the spot, under all that heavy wood, where the being with the name disappeared. The name that Leo shouted, and still was shouting . . .  
  
"Raaaaaaappppppppphhhhhhhhhh!" 


	18. Part Eighteen

The Thing Part 18  
  
  
  
  
  
Leo, Donnie and Mikey froze, sat on the dirt floor, staring at the pile of broken wood and the contents of the crate, guns. It was all one big pile half covering the bottom crate it had been resting on. There was a slight dust cloud where the dirt from the floor had been lifted into the air as the crate caused a slight wind as it had fell. The three turtles just stared.  
  
April and Casey, on the walkway, stared. They could see what had happened. They heard the name Leo had shouted to a pile of wood, and they knew what had happened. Casey shook his head, mouth open, not believing it. April stared, mouth open also. Before she knew it she was walking slowly down to where the three brothers sat. It seemed forever to get there, but when she did, it seemed only a few seconds ago she was on the walkway. Mikey and Donnie slowly lifted their eyes from the wood wreck and settled them on April. She hadn't realised until then that there were tears streaming down her face. She dropped to her knees and was hugged by Donnie and Mikey. Leo still hadn't taken his eyes off the wood.  
  
The whole place was quiet. Nothing moved except the six beings all swaying slightly. Everything looked different now. It was totally different from the slow motion. It made Leo wonder that he could have done something. That the slow motion was there to tell him he could have done something. But he hadn't. He hadn't acted quick enough. His brothers had pulled him back. Leo hadn't blinked since that wood came down. Now his eyes were tearful and he let them run down his dust- covered face. He felt a sting on his check where the tears had ran down. He still had a graze there. He then became aware of his exhausted body, and the pain of wounds he hadn't realised he had. These were sent to his fore mind, where unimportant matters go and only just make themselves present to him.  
  
Donnie hugged April. He could feel Mikey next to him doing the same. Everything seemed to have frozen now. He was frozen holding April. He was left with the thoughts 'it was my fault'. He had come up with the idea to break the crate. He had stupidly forgot his brother was also in the way of the heavy wood. He was been drunk with determination to defeat Shredder he had forgot about his own flesh and blood. It was his fault. ¦It's my fault . . . It's my fault . . .¦  
  
Mikey let the tears well and then stream down his face, making tracks in the dust on his checks. He muzzled April's hair, eyes closed. He could feel his brother Donnie, who wasn't moving, next to him. He didn't know what Leo was doing, but guessed he was just sat staring. Mikey's mind, his brain, his head was numb with shock. He didn't want this to happen. He didn't want to have to go home now, only a three. He didn't want to carry on life without his best friend. He wanted to rewind everything. To be able to pull his brother out from under the crate. To celebrate their victory over Shredder with him.  
  
April held them close. She just wished she could be holding all four of them again. Her tears streamed down her face, running onto Mikey's shoulder. He didn't move. He didn't seem to notice. April didn't like this. It was torture. She wanted to stand up and scream about how unfair the world is. She wanted to let all of her grief out and not feel anything. Feeling this was awful. It must have been worse for the three turtles to have been there and were unable to help, watching their brother disappear under so much heavy wood, and be crushed. April's tears didn't stop. They fell, making trails on her face, on Mikey's shoulder and down his arms where they dripped to the ground.  
  
Casey watched it all from the walkway. He watched April hug Donnie and Mikey. He watched Leo just stare at the wood. He stared at the wood. His best buddy was under there. Casey never really noticed his strong feelings. But now he felt them. They just screamed to burst out. Casey had to be strong. His buddy wouldn't want him to crack down and neither did he. Casey just stared. He would move when the others were stable to move. He didn't think that would be for a long time.  
  
The whole quietness of the basement was too much. Leo could see everything except the wood, spinning. He hadn't realised that his eye ridges were furrowing. Turning down.  
  
"NNNOOOO!"  
  
Leo's scream had made everyone jump and turn to face him. He ignored them and scrambled to his feet. He dropped back to the ground at the wood and began to throw pieces off, digging into them. He moved like a madman.  
  
His actions were definitely upsetting. Mikey and Donnie turned to watch him. Donnie slowly got up and laid a hand on his brother's shoulder. Leo carried on; probably unaware there was a hand on his shoulder. Donnie wanted to see his brother, but he didn't. The impact and the weight would have left their dead brother unrecognisable. Donnie didn't want Leo to see it. Leo would probably go mad. He might anyway, whether he saw the body or not. Donnie turned his brother forcefully around to face him and shook his head.  
  
Leo looked at him. His brother's face warned him not to dig him up. Leo was not stable enough to see the body. Donnie decided they should go now. This place was killing Leo.  
  
The two turtles stared at each other and Donnie got up, he pulled Leo to his feet as well.  
  
"We have to go." Donnie said, his tone was flat and empty. But he looked at Leo, telling him he shouldn't argue.  
  
Leo knew why Donnie stopped him. He was thankful, but not.  
  
Donnie turned to Mikey and April, who were still on the floor. He looked at them the same way he had with Leo. He watched as they both climbed to their feet, slowly, and for Mikey, tiredly. They followed Donnie and Leo up to the stairs and onto the walkway. Casey stood behind them. Donnie turned to him.  
  
"I'm . . . Gunna get . . . M'reagro," Casey half whispered.  
  
"Don't Casey," Donnie chocked out, referring to Casey's excuse to get their brother out. "He . . . Won't be . . . Like . . ." Donnie faded off, and Casey nodded.  
  
Donnie turned and led April and Mikey up where they had come into this hellhole; holding up Leo.  
  
Casey watched them go, disappear round the corner and up the stairs. He stayed there until he could no longer hear them. Then he went to the door the Foot soldiers and M'reagro had taken. He charged into a long corridor, littered with dead bodies. ¦Looks like M'reagro got these gits . . .¦ He walked to the end of the corridor, which was lit by battery powered lights on the walls. At the end was one room. It was quite big but was empty apart from M'reagro and about sixty dead Foot member bodies. M'reagro was sat in the middle of it all, as if he had been waiting for Casey to come in. Casey stared at him and the beast got up and trotted, determined like, out of the room and back the way Casey had come. Casey followed him. M'reagro led him through the corridor and back into the huge basement where he leapt off the walkway and made his way to the wood. Casey couldn't see as the other crates were in the way, but he walked down the stairs and found M'reagro digging into the wood.  
  
"Augh . . . Don't do that . . .Please . . ." Casey turned and began to walk away, but a soft, but loud growl made him turn around. M'reagro was staring at him. His eyes seemed to be accusing him of leaving his friend here.  
  
Casey shook his head, tears welling up now. "He's dead . . .Okay? Drop it . . . Stop digging . . . And if you even THINK of eating him or doing any of your foul things you can answer to me!"  
  
M'reagro only stared and growled again, then continued digging, throwing big parts of wood behind him and digging the rest aside.  
  
For some reason Casey was drawn back to the wood. He didn't know why, but he had the feeling his had to get his friend out, no matter what. Casey slowly walked up to M'reagro, who growled softly at him. Casey watched the beast pull thick chunks of wood from the pile and toss them aside. After a minute, Casey started to help, knowing that if his new feeling was wrong, Donnie would play hell at him, or never talk to him again. But Casey got the feeling that . . .  
  
M'reagro lifted a huge piece of wood out the way and threw it away. He stopped and growled very softly at something in the wood. Casey followed his gaze and his heart skipped. His feeling was right! He started to shift and throw wood out of the way, and within a minute of his help, the beast managed to life a battered, bruised and bloody looking, but recognisable, turtle from the pile.  
  
Casey knew he shouldn't feel happy seeing his dead friend, but he was in one piece and not mangled. He knew why straight away when he saw Raph. The turtle had been lying on his stomach, and therefore his shell had protected him from getting to mangled. Casey still couldn't help but feel even more of an emptiness inside of him. ¦At least yer get a better burial, buddy¦  
  
"C - c'mon . . . Let's get him home . . ." Casey said, not recognising his voice.  
  
He and the beast now started the journey to the lair. The walk down the corridors and up the stairs were the longest Casey had ever walked. It seemed to take forever to get out, but when they did, they found the night sky was black and it was pouring it down. A clap of thunder scared M'reagro, who froze and carried on a litter more quickly. He would have been quicker but he was using only three feet. They were both soaked after a few minutes and didn't even bother to dart behind dumpsters or in alleyways as cars went by. He heard someone shout to him, but he ignored them. He didn't feel like opening his mouth, and M'reagro must have felt the same. After a while of walking, Casey looked back at M'reagro. He had always realised that the beast could show feelings and some expressions, and right now, he looked not upset, or forlorn, but determined somehow: As though he was about to do something really heroic, probably not live and be proud of it. Casey got all that from this creature's face, and yet he couldn't even tell what April's expressions were sometimes. Before he knew it, and before he liked, Casey was pulling up the only grate big enough for M'reagro to fit down. They quickly dropped into the sewers, and Casey had to wait for M'reagro so he could shut the grate again. Casey looked at his dead pal. He forced himself to look away and carry on. He went the long was round, so they would arrive through the door at the bottom of the lair and not have to come down the ladder. When he saw the door he breathed heavily, not really wanting to go in. He could feel the sad atmosphere from out here. But he forced himself and walked through.  
  
Leo, Donnie, Mikey, April, Splinter and Frakly all looked up at him from their forlorn trances. They had all been shedding tears and obviously none had said anything except explain to Splinter and Frakly what had happened. They stared at him and then shifted their gazes to M'reagro as he followed in behind Casey.  
  
"We can give the poor guy a proper burial now . . ." Casey said as he saw them all look in horror at Raph's body. M'reagro still held it, and growled something to his Master.  
  
Frakly heard what his pet said, but he was a little too shocked to respond at once. M'reagro growled at him again and the professor shook himself mentally and looked at his pet, who growled for the third time.  
  
"Are you . . . Sure?" Frakly spoke to his pet.  
  
The others all watched, too shocked to speak or do anything.  
  
M'reagro growled and moved in to the middle of them all. He laid Raph down and they all felt a fresh wave of tears roll down their faces.  
  
"It is . . . Up to you, my pet." Frakly talked back. "Your choice . . ."  
  
" . . . What . . .?" Casey asked.  
  
"M'reagro . . . Is going to try and do something . . . Something drastic."  
  
They all watched M'reagro, flickering in the candle light, as the beast bent over the body of Raph. One clawed hand went to Raph's throat, and the middle claw pressed down do that it penetrated the skin. A trickle of blood made a thin stream down his neck.  
  
Leo jumped up. "No!" He was pulled down by Frakly, who shook his head. Leo turned back to stare at the beast and his brother.  
  
A low, long humming sound filled the lair, and a wind blew around, picking up so much that April's hair flew about her face. They realised that the noise was coming from M'reagro. It was like the hum of electric, cross with the hum of a long growl. It grew slightly louder. The whole den was flying. Papers, pillows, anything small was being thrown my this mysterious wind. April closed her eyes as something hit her. Through her eyelids she saw light. She opened her eyes and looked at the scene in front of her. M'reagro and Raph were both glowing in soft blue light. They were surrounded by their aura. It glowed. M'reagro's was so bright and spaced from him; Raph's was growing, and while it was, M'reagro's shrunk. The wind picked up fiercely than ever. It seemed to rustle up everything but M'reagro and Raph. They watched, fascinated, as M'reagro's aura grew small and dim, while Raph's grew brighter and bigger. It kept going until there was only the smallest light coming from M'reagro. The wind gave a sudden howl and disappeared. All the papers and things fell to the floor and hair and bandannas dropped from the air. They all looked back, slowly to the middle of the floor, after shielding their faces from the bits of wind. They stared at M'reagro, who lay as still as stone on the floor; and then at Raph who lay just the same. Then the beast, without moving, whined a high pitched note and was silent. Raph suddenly heaved and started coughing. The others stared, way too shocked to move. Then Leo got up and moved to the floor.  
  
" . . . Raph . . .?" Leo didn't touch his brother. He knelt down beside him.  
  
Raph looked up and frowned.  
  
Leo's jaw dropped and he grabbed his brother, checking him, running his hand over his face, and hugged him so tight he could have crushed him again. Leo felt the tears fall down his checks, but he didn't care. He had his brother back and that was all that mattered.  
  
The others had regained their proper selves and joined him on the floor. They kept saying his name, asking Leo if it was real, hugging Raph. They all had smudges of Raph's blood on them.  
  
April looked up at Casey, who was still stood where he came in. He grinned. April smiled back and turned back to Raph, who was frowning.  
  
"Er, guys . . . What . . . Are we doing on the floor? Why are you acting -" Cough. - "Like you ain't seen me in ages?" Raph looked at them. There were tear marks on their faces. ¦Did I miss something?¦ He then realised how painful his body was. He looked at his arms. They were covered with nasty slices, and his throat was killing him. He put a hand to his throat and looked at his fingers. They were covered with blood.  
  
"Guys . . ." He said, before feeling amazingly dizzy and limp. His body swayed and leaned to the floor, but Leo caught him before he could hit it.  
  
"Donnie get the medic supplies now!" Leo said. Everyone now backed away to let Donnie through, who came back from the kitchen with a box.  
  
Splinter, from stood near the couch, watched as Donnie patched up his brother. Splinter had never felt so much grief turn suddenly into happiness. It was a miracle his son was alive and before him.  
  
Donnie finished patching his brothers' worst wounds, but there were still many more crisscrossing over his body that needed to be seen to.  
  
"I think you better put him in bed . . ." Donnie said, looking at Leo. His voice was slightly different to what it usually sounded like.  
  
Leo nodded and he and Mikey lifted Raph. They took him into his and Mikey's car, and laid him on Mikey's bunk instead of his own, which was too high. They stood, staring at him.  
  
"We got him back, Leo," Mikey whispered. "He's back . . ." He turned and hugged Leo.  
  
April had followed them in. She hugged them both; a few stray tears fell down her checks.  
  
Donnie came in and put a hand on Leo and Mikey's shoulders. He bent down with the box and started to fix Raph's other wounds.  
  
Splinter and Casey joined them now. Casey took hold of April's hand, and she wrapped him in a hug, laying her head on his chest.  
  
"I think we must all get some rest now," Splinter spoke. "It has been a very tiring day."  
  
They all agreed, though in their heads. Casey pulled April out of the room.  
  
Mikey climbed up onto Raph's bunk and Splinter went back into the main area. Frakly and M'reagro were nowhere to be seen. Splinter smiled. ¦Thank you, friend¦. He told April and Casey they could stay here, in Donnie's lab or on the couch. They thanked him and made themselves comfortable on the couch. Splinter made his way to the kitchen. He was weary and a cup of tea would do him nicely. He couldn't stop thinking about what had happened today. One of his sons had died. Now he was safe and well in his bed. Splinter smiled, he still felt tears trying to let loose. He made his tea and was about to go to bed, but he stopped and walked back to Raph and Mike's car. He looked in and shook his head, smiling. Leo and Donnie were both asleep on the floor by Raph's side. Their heads resting on their arms, on the bed.  
  
"Goodnight, my sons . . ." Splinter closed the car door and went back to his own room, shutting the lights off.  
  
  
  
Okay, so..I'm not sure about this chapter . . . Tell me what you think . . . Story's gunna end soon. Sorry I think I put a bit too much babble at the beginning. This was a second version I did. The first version of part 18 was . . . Well, I didn't much like it so I did this one . . . Hope you like, and thanks for the reviews . . . Thank you so much for the reviews! (Ow, who's screaming, lol). 


	19. Part Nineteen

The Thing Part 19  
  
  
  
  
  
Splinter awoke long before any of his sons did, or April and Casey. His inner mind acted as his alarm clock and he woke from a pleasant sleep at eight O'clock. It was late for him, but he was so exhausted from yesterday he needed the extra hour. He got up, lit a few candles in his room and made his way to his car door.  
  
It was still dark in the main lair. The only light was the very dim white ray coming from the cracks in the walls and the gap under the door and the ladder hole, which was from the sunlight in the high sewer tunnels. Splinter didn't want to put on the lights as Casey and April were snuggled comfortably on the couch, still asleep. The rat smiled and walked to the kitchen. He always had tea in the mornings, made by himself or his sons. He boiled the kettle and poured himself a cup. The steam was warm and it clung to his fur. Smiling still, he picked up his cup and made his way back to his room again, where he sat, cross-legged, on his bed, in the meditating position. The candlelights flicked over him, and he found the soft light comforting. Splinter closed his eyes and relaxed; letting his mind drift, float. He let it wander to a place of shadows. He sensed two souls. Two beings. One was human, the other was not. Splinter watched with his mind, then called out. The human looked up and smiled. The other being growled weakly but softly. ¦I thank you both for everything you have done. You have saved someone very important to me, and I shall never forget it. Safe journey, my friends . . .¦  
  
//  
  
Casey murmured and opened his eyes. He was looking at April's hair. He propped himself up on his elbow and looked at her. She was still asleep. He took his arms from around her and rolled off the couch, landing rather sprawl eagled on the floor. April gave a small moan but carried on sleeping. Casey shook his head, trying to wake himself up. Then everything came back to him. Everything what happened yesterday. He got up and stared around the place. If Splinter was in his room, and the guys were in Raph and Mikey's room, and he was out here with April . . . Where were Frakly and M'reagro? It was pretty hard to miss that beast. Casey frowned and made his way to the refrigerator. ¦Aw, man, no beer?¦ He instead, pulled out a can of coke and shut the fridge. Having nothing to do he turned on the TV, set the volume low, made himself comfortable at April's feet and snapped the coke lid.  
  
April woke with a start. She turned around and saw Casey staring at her, a sheepish expression on his face and a can of coke in hand.  
  
"God, Casey . . . You startled me . . ." April stretched and sat up.  
  
"My bad, sorry."  
  
"Is everyone still asleep?" April whispered.  
  
Casey nodded and sat back in the couch, now that April's feet weren't in the way.  
  
April groaned and rubbed her hands over her face.  
  
"Man, I don't know if it was a dream or if it was real . . . Casey . . . Was it real?" April looked at him.  
  
"Yeah . . ." Casey said, much more interested in the TV.  
  
"How can you sit there like that, after everything what happened yesterday?" April raised her eyebrows.  
  
Casey shrugged. "What is there to do? What am I mean to do now?"  
  
April stared, then shrugged. She looked up at a small noise and saw Splinter emerging from his room, holding a mug.  
  
"Morning, Splinter," April smiled.  
  
"Good morning, my child." Splinter returned the smile. "Casey."  
  
Casey nodded his morning greeting and directed his eyes back to the TV.  
  
Splinter walked to the kitchen and placed the mug in the sink. April followed him in.  
  
"Is there anything I can get for you?" April asked.  
  
"Nothing for me, thank you," Splinter said. "But my sons will be waking shortly and a cup of tea would do them well for the morning."  
  
April smiled. "No problem." She filled the kettle and let it start to boil. She looked back at Casey and saw behind him a car door opening. Donnie walked out, looking as though he was sleep walking. She heard him mutter something to Casey, and then he made his way to the kitchen, hugging Splinter as the rat made his way to his armchair.  
  
"Morning Donnie . . ." April smiled and he returned it while she hugged him.  
  
"Mornin' April . . ." Donnie yawned and sat himself down on a stool.  
  
April poured the boiled tea into the pot and let it mash for a few seconds, while stirring it. Then she poured one cup up and placed it in front of Donnie. He thanked her.  
  
"Where are Frakly and M'reagro?" Donnie looked back, frowning.  
  
April only just noticed and also scanned the lair. "I don't know . . ."  
  
Splinter saw them. "They are not here. They have gone."  
  
"Where?" Donnie asked.  
  
"I will explain when everyone is awake," Splinter answered.  
  
Donnie looked at April, then drained his cup. He put it down, grabbed the Medic box and said he was off to see if Raph's wounds were okay, and replace some bandages.  
  
The lights had now been turned on in the lair, and it gave enough light so that Donnie could see what he was doing. He knelt back down near Leo and took out some fresh bandages and cream. He was just about to take off an old one around Raph's wrist, but a grunt from above him made him look up. Mikey was laying dangerously close to the edge of the bed, and with a sudden cry when he woke a second later, he fell off and right onto Donnie and Leo.  
  
"Ow! Mikey - gerroff me!"  
  
"What the . . .?  
  
"Ouch, I hate top bunks!"  
  
"What was that? What happened?" April ran to the door and stared at the three turtles on the floor. Casey was behind her. Mikey was sat on Donnie, who was smothering Leo.  
  
"Mikey, gerroff! Leo can't breath!"  
  
Mikey rolled off and Donnie moved off poor Leo, who was on his shell on the floor, having being waken in a most unusual manner. He was slightly oriented.  
  
"What am I doing on the floor?" He asked, as Donnie pulled him up into a sitting position.  
  
"Mikey had a little fall," Donnie glared at Mikey, who turned and shrugged at April.  
  
Casey laughed. "I like this. Things are looking normal."  
  
"I hate top bunks . . . I always fall off!" Mikey whined.  
  
"Don't worry, Mike, you were only on there for last night," April said. "C'mon, I made you tea."  
  
Mikey followed April out of the car and Donnie gathered the fallen bandages up and dumped them back on the bed. Casey went back to the TV and Donnie informed Leo he had a cup of tea waiting as well. Leo disappeared and Donnie went back to his interrupted job. Raph was still asleep, but that didn't surprise Donnie. His brother could sleep through a hurricane. The only time he woke from his sleep was when he sensed danger, never because of a loud noise. Donnie finished patching him back up and went back to the kitchen, where Leo and Mikey had already noticed the disappearance of Frakly and M'reagro.  
  
"But they were right here last night when we took Raph to his room," Mikey said. "M'reagro couldn't have gone anywhere . . . He was - Well, what DID happen?"  
  
"I will tell you when Raphael wakes. I want you all to know." Splinter said calmly.  
  
"Well you don't have to wait long."  
  
They all looked up as Raph joined them. Everyone grinned, really happy to see him up and about again. He seemed slightly disturbed by their grins.  
  
"Raph! Ma man, how are you feeling?" Mikey jumped up, while everyone else stood up at his presence, and hugged his brother, who pushed him away looking slightly worried and showing a great deal of pain on his face.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Raph looked at Mikey, putting a hand over his worst wound on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't you remember what happened yesterday?" Mikey frowned.  
  
"Yeah, I woke up on the floor after we were fighting Shredder . . . How'd I get there?"  
  
Everyone looked at each other except Raph, who was now staring at Splinter with a look that said 'explain'.  
  
"I think that story is for your brothers to tell," Splinter said.  
  
Raph frowned at looked Leo, Donnie and Mikey. They were all throwing sidelong glances at each other.  
  
Leo sighed. "Okay Raph, you better sit down 'cause I don't know if you're going to believe this."  
  
  
  
(Okay, sorry this was so short, but I thought it was an okay ending to this part. 20 coming soon . . . and don't worry, no one in their right minds kills Raph off for good, or any of the others for that matter ;)) 


	20. Part Twenty

The Thing Part 20  
  
  
  
  
  
Leo swallowed from talking so much. He had done most of it, but Donnie and Mikey had helped on bits they didn't think he should say. April, Casey and Splinter had been quiet. Now they stared. Leo watched his brother. ¦Um, something's wrong . . . He seems to be taking it rather well-¦  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
¦- Ah, maybe not . . .¦  
  
Raph jumped to his feet. "You're telling me I died?"  
  
Leo nodded. Donnie and Mikey slowly brought out a cushion, from behind them on the couch, each and held it protectively in front of themselves. April flinched and Casey found himself interested in the TV again . . . Problem was it wasn't on. Splinter remained calm, though his eyes widened a bit in alarm.  
  
Raph looked at them all. They avoided his gaze. He looked back at Leo, who met him eye to eye.  
  
" . . . You're kiddin' me right . . .?"  
  
His brother in blue shook his head, still keeping eye contact. Raph stared, then looked away. He ran his hand over his face, grinding his teeth.  
  
"Raph, listen," Leo started. "You've had a tough time with all this, so why don't you go back to bed and think about it there?"  
  
Raph said nothing. He wasn't even looking at Leo now. He seemed to be lost in his own thoughts.  
  
For one amazing second, Leo actually thought Raph was going to bed - and proved right!  
  
Raph, though they didn't know whether he had head Leo, started to make his way to his room, totally lost in his head. He didn't even seem to be looking where he was going and walked straight into Leo and Donnie's room.  
  
Everyone stared at each other, totally amazed. Leo's realised his mouth was open and he quickly shut it. Donnie and Mikey were still staring at the car and turned around.  
  
"S-should he have done that?" Mikey asked.  
  
"Raph's laws are 'never obey Leo'. No he shouldn't have done that," Donnie said. They both stared at Leo.  
  
" . . . Erm . . . " Leo was dumbfounded.  
  
Mikey found all this quite funny. "Don't worry dudes. He'll get back to normal and then we can tease him about it!"  
  
"Michelangelo," Splinter gave his son a warning glance and Mikey wiped his grin. "We must give Raphael some time. It was a big thing for him to listen to and take in."  
  
Everyone nodded. Casey really wished he could put that TV on. But the remote was near Leo, so Casey stared at the screen, willing it to turn on.  
  
"We should all continue the morning . . . Michelangelo, I believe you can make a nice breakfast to start with."  
  
Mikey grinned. "Sure Master Splin'ner!" Mikey got up and busied himself in the kitchen.  
  
Casey got up. "Well, forgive me for cutting the group, but I have to get back to my place before any creeps realise it ain't locked."  
  
"Yeah, see ya later Casey," Donnie nodded.  
  
"Yeah you too, and Ape, don't forget our little get- together later on," Casey grinned and turned away from all the smirking faces to grab his hockey mask from the coat hanger. He felt a hand on his arm and turned to see Leo. Everyone in the background were teasing April.  
  
"Casey, I just wanted to say thanks . . . You know, for bringing Raph back. If it weren't for you then . . ." Leo trailed off. "Thanks."  
  
"Hey, forget it," Casey said. "And if was M'reagro who dug him up . . . Thanks go out to him, wherever he is, hey tell me about what happened to the two of them when you see me again."  
  
"Yeah, Splinter hasn't told us yet . . ." Leo sighed and frowned at the floor.  
  
"Wassup?"  
  
"Ah, nothing, you go, I don't want your place broke into, see ya Casey."  
  
"Bye," He disappeared into the dim-lighted sewers.  
  
Leo turned back and stared at everyone. Mikey and Donnie were sat near April, trying to get her to tell them what this 'get-together' was about. April refused to tell them.  
  
Splinter looked up at Leo. He could sense guilt, and could see something troubling him.  
  
"What is wrong, Leonardo?"  
  
Leo looked up and everyone stopped to listen.  
  
"Ah . . . Well, I just feel . . . Really guilty . . ."  
  
"Why?" Mikey asked.  
  
"If it's what I'm guilty about, then I feel a lot more," Donnie said.  
  
"What?" Mikey asked.  
  
Leo walked up to the couch. "Well, I feel guilty because we left Raph under that pile . . . What if Casey hadn't been there? Or what if he had decided to walk back with us and M'reagro didn't dig into that wood . . .? We'd have never . . . Had him back . . ."  
  
" . . .Oh . . ." Mikey said, face dropping.  
  
"I feel bad because I told Casey to leave it," Donnie said. "I was the one who told us we should go . . . I guess we owe more than we think to M'reagro . . ."  
  
Leo and Mikey nodded.  
  
"It doesn't do good to dwell on the past events," Splinter spoke up. "We have Raphael with us, safe and well. Let us only live in the here and now, and be thankful."  
  
The others nodded. April could see the guilt on Leo's face. It seemed to torment him more for some reason, though Donnie still showed a great amount.  
  
"Raph's strong, he'll get over this . . ." April said.  
  
"Yeah, you're right," Leo said. "Though . . . I just can't stop feeling so damn guilty . . . How could he forgive me for leaving him, as the leader? . . .I mean, what if it HAD killed him? . . . I would have never go to say . . . I love him . . .  
  
"Raph knows that anyway, Leo," Donnie said.  
  
"I'm just . . . Happy he's okay . . ." Leo smiled.  
  
//  
  
Raph laid in bed, staring at the bottom on the top bunk. He had just heard everything they said and it surprised him. He was sat on Donnie's bed, right next to the computer. It hummed softly next to him, but for some reason it didn't annoy him as much as it should have done. He hardly noticed it. ¦How can they all have said that? I annoy the shells off my brothers.¦ Raph blinked and he heard Mikey yelp in surprise as he realised he had left the breakfast on the old cooker. Raph couldn't help but smile. His brother in orange had always made him laugh on the inside and out, though mostly on the inside. He could hear the chuckles of April and his brothers. Now he could smell something, something good. Mikey always had been able to coax any of them to eat when they weren't feeling well. Right now Raph's stomach growled, but he ignored it. He didn't want to go out there, not just yet. Leo's words kept repeating themselves in his head. 'I love him' . . . Raph never thought he would hear that coming from Leo to him. But it always seems that events like this always bring out the true person within. Raph hated to admit it, but he was afraid to bring his true self out. He sighed and closed is eyes. He wasn't as tired as he should be, but he was getting fed up with staring at an old mattress. ¦Why was I given a second chance? I don't deserve one . . .¦ Raph opened his eyes. He couldn't lay here like this. He had only come here to get away from everyone's eyes and to think about what had happened to him yesterday. He realised what Master Splinter said was true. No good dwelling in the past, you can't do anything about it, can't change it. So what's the point in thinking about it? What was there to think about? He died, he lived, he's here now. That's all that matters, he's here, alive.  
  
//  
  
"What's wrong Donnie?" Mikey asked as he gave Splinter a bowl of soup.  
  
"Ah, nothing, I just wanted to use my computer, but it can wait. I don't wanna wake Raph."  
  
"You won't." Raph said, standing in the doorway. Everyone looked up.  
  
"Hey Raph, I made some soup for ya, didn't know if you were awake for it yet though." Mikey said as he returned to the kitchen.  
  
Raph nodded and sat himself down on the couch near April. He knew everyone was trying not to look at him. Mikey came up to him with a bowl and a spoon.  
  
"Here ya go, soup," Mikey grinned.  
  
"Thanks, Mike," Raph took it and his stomach growled again.  
  
"Hey, Leo, let's see what's on TV," Mikey said as he passed Leo, who was leaning against the kitchen counter, the remote nearest him.  
  
Leo smiled. "Sure, Mikey." He picked up the remote and turned on the TV. It was the news on channel one.  
  
" . . . Many witnesses saw unusual activity going on around the old Scientific Research Laboratory . . ."  
  
Everyone looked up at it and Mikey came in with his own bowl after everyone else had theirs.  
  
" . . . Some say they saw three unusual figures walk out of the building, accompanied by a woman. That was, according to one man, about half an hour after loud noises silenced from the building, and screams stopped. Another fifteen minutes later others reported a man and a huge figure walking out and disappearing. Police have looked into this and have come back with shocking news. Down in the basement section of the Laboratory, there were many horribly mutilated bodies and something unrecognisable under a large cracked crate. The police and FBI found two different blood spills, which are being taken in for identification from the wood, one belonging to the mutilated being, the other unknown . . ."  
  
The TV showed the basement and the huge pile of broken wood and crates.  
  
There was a clang and everyone turned their gaze from the TV to Raph, who had dropped his spoon. He blinked and looked down at it, then picked it up.  
  
Donnie turned back to the TV. "They found another blood type . . . That must be Raph's."  
  
"Oh, great . . ." Leo said, rubbing a hand over his face.  
  
"Don't worry, I can delete everything from the computers if I can hack into their system," Donnie said.  
  
"Yeah, but we need to get rid of the samples they have," Leo sighed. He looked at Donnie, and they met a decision between them.  
  
"Ah man, my boss is gunna be . . . mad," April stood up. "I ought to get home," She looked like she wanted to stay though. She glanced at Raph.  
  
He smiled. "Hey, no sweat, I'm fine, don't worry 'bout me. You go."  
  
April grinned and hugged him, but drew back quickly when he winced.  
  
"Opps, sorry," she said. April got up and hurriedly put on her coat. "I'll be back later. Bye guys . . ." She smiled at them all, her eyes stayed on Raph a second longer, then she was gone.  
  
Mikey turned off the TV and took everyone's bowls back to the kitchen. He came back out, with nothing to do said, "hey Donnie, wanna spar?"  
  
Donnie smiled. "You're on." He and Mikey went over to the dojo and picked different weapons than their own.  
  
Splinter stood up. "I think I will go to my room and meditate," He moved to his car.  
  
Leo stood up. "But Master, weren't you going to tell us what happened the Frakly and M'reagro?"  
  
"I need to gather my thoughts first, forgive me, but I will tell you later." Splinter disappeared into his room, shutting the door behind him.  
  
Leo and Raph were left in awkward silence.  
  
Raph figured he ought to say something.  
  
"Hey, Leo. Don't feel guilty about . . . You know . . ."  
  
Leo frowned. "You heard?"  
  
" . . . Yeah. I just . . . Well, did you really mean that . . . What you said?"  
  
Leo could tell this was difficult for Raph. "Yeah . . . All of it."  
  
Raph looked at him, then back at the floor. "Thanks . . ."  
  
"Hey, you're my brother. Even if you are a pain in the butt sometimes, and stubborn and just plain idiotic . . ." Leo watched as Raph looked at him. "You're my brother . . . And I'll always love you . . ."  
  
  
  
(Should it end here? Should I be evil and leave it right here? Hehe, I still have to put in the explanation about Frakly and M'reagro...don't expect nothing big, hehe. Okay, thanks for the reviews, I think I've said that a lot of times but thanks! I swear I've forgotten something, oh well, it'll come to me). 


	21. Part Twenty One

The Thing Part 21  
  
  
  
  
  
Donnie and Mikey finished sparring after a little more than half an hour. They put their weapons back and joined Raph on the couch.  
  
"Hey Raph, where's Leo?" Mikey asked, wiping sweat from his beak.  
  
"Med'tating, I can hear him." Raph muttered. He was watching a film on TV.  
  
"You can HEAR him . . . Meditating?" Mikey frowned at his brother.  
  
"Hey, Mikey," Donnie got his brothers attention and tossed him a coke from the fridge. "Want one, Raph?"  
  
"Nah."  
  
Donnie shut the fridge and ran up to Splinter's armchair, performing a running handstand into the seat. He landed perfectly in the centre. He grinned and crossed his legs, opening the can.  
  
"So happy, Donnie!" Mikey observed.  
  
"Yeah well, I should be . . . We're a four again."  
  
Raph glanced at his brother, who was still grinning. Raph turned back to the TV, hoping they wouldn't see his smile. ¦These guys have got to be doing it on purpose¦  
  
Splinter chose that moment to reappear from him room. Mikey and Donnie looked up at him, Raph continued to watch the TV, he had heard him anyway. ¦Heard him? But Master Splinter's always so quiet . . .¦  
  
"Where is Leonardo?" Splinter asked.  
  
"Here," Leo said as he came from his room as well.  
  
"Ah, good," Splinter sat down in his armchair. "I think now is a good time to explain what happened to Professor Frakly and his pet M'reagro."  
  
Leo looked at the others then sat down on the floor next to Splinter. Donnie joined him. Raph and Mikey stayed on the couch.  
  
"The Professor and M'reagro didn't disappear into thin air, I will say now before you think otherwise," Splinter looked at them all. "They chose to leave. They had to. It was when M'reagro made the decision to risk his own life to save Raphael that Frakly realised that if he did survive, they would have to leave. And that would be all of his favours to us repaid. He told me all about M'reagro, and he told me what would happen if M'reagro ever did anything like that. M'reagro is a mythical creature, which is why he had the ability to do such a thing. He can take life, and he can give life. In a way he did both yesterday. He risked taking his own life, to give it to Raphael. But now that he has, there is something more than just M'reagro's strength running through you, my son,"  
  
Raph frowned. Leo, Donnie and Mikey glanced at him but then Splinter continued.  
  
"You and M'reagro have, somewhat, a connection between you now. Frakly thought it was best to take M'reagro so he could recover. Now that he has drained himself and put it into you, you now possess some of the abilities he had managed to do. . ."  
  
Leo, Donnie and Mikey stared at their other brother. Raph was staring at Splinter wide eyed. It was quite funny, but Mikey resisted the urge to laugh.  
  
"The main reason Frakly took him away is because, now, if you two come within a certain distance with each other, one mind will stop working, one body. But do not get the wrong idea, my sons; the body that stops will only go into a dormant state until the other moves away. Frakly was afraid something else might happen, something serious, and he believed it would happen to Raphael. Last night when M'reagro did this, Frakly took him away straight after. That is why so were so tired my son. But it isn't just you who holds a connection through body with the beast; Frakly also shares minds with him. He told me when he created him, the embryo needed a certain item to live. Frakly used a special equipment to give M'reagro a bit of his own strength and mind. I have meditated today, and found them making their way away from here. It is for the best, but M'reagro is getting better.  
  
Splinter paused and looked at them all. They were staring at him, non-blinking.  
  
"I think we can say M'reagro saved Raphael more times than he thought, and also all of you, April, Casey . . . And myself."  
  
"How?" Donnie asked, head in his hand.  
  
"By saving Raphael, he saved out mental souls. If your brother died, so would our hearts . . ."  
  
Everyone was quiet. Many thoughts ran through each of their heads.  
  
"Mikey," Raph snapped, irritated.  
  
"What?" Mikey was surprised.  
  
"You were thinking what would happen if I ACTED like that beast, and you were laughing." He realised what he had said and lifted his eyes from the floor to his brothers and Master, who were watching him.  
  
"You heard my thoughts?" Mikey said.  
  
Raph hesitated. "Only a few . . ."  
  
Leo and Donnie looked at Splinter, who was smiling. "Frakly explained things like this," he said. "Do not worry, it may soon wear off, but until then, keep your thoughts nice, my sons."  
  
"Cool!" Mikey exclaimed. "Can he see who's coming way off?" Mikey laughed.  
  
Raph got up suddenly from the couch and strode over to the door. He exited and the others were left to wonder why he hadn't taken his hat and coat.  
  
"Erm, was that me?" Mikey asked timidly.  
  
Leo and Donnie glared at him.  
  
"He needs time, my sons. Give him time." Splinter picked up the remote and flicked through the channels.  
  
Mikey ran into his room and fiddled with something. A second later they heard the beeps and sounds of a game boy.  
  
Donnie sighed. "Well, computer's calling," he went into his own shared room. A few seconds later the hum of the computer mixed in with the sounds of the game boy.  
  
Leo remained sat where he was, eyes on the TV but not actually watching it. He wondered if he should go out and look for Raph. Maybe just talk. But that was one thing they rarely did properly. They mostly shout at each other. Leo sighed and got up. He would try anyway.  
  
Splinter watched his son leave. He knew what Leo was thinking. Splinter smiled and flicked through to the news channel. April was on, giving a report of damage and the number of bodies fount at the Laboratory building.  
  
//  
  
Raph parked his shell down on a large pipe sticking out of the sewer walls. He looked up to the big sewer grate. It was the place where Mikey waits for the pizza man. The day was muggy and dull. A few seconds later raindrops started to patter above and drip down through the grate. Raph was showered but he didn't move. He only realise it was raining when his bandanna was soaked and started to dampen his eyes. He ignored it and thought about what Splinter had said. It didn't seem real, yet he had heard Mikey's thoughts. An evil grin rose in his mind, but not on his features. The imaginary grin disappeared when he heard something. He couldn't exactly HEAR them, just listen as they ran through his mind, and it wasn't him talking to himself. He knew who it was and didn't turn around. When they came close enough Raph spoke.  
  
"Come to talk to your freak brother?"  
  
Leo stopped a few meters away and made a face. "Don't be stupid, you're not a-  
  
"Freak? We all are Leo . . . We were born freaks. And I've just been made even more a freak."  
  
Leo walked closer. "Hey, listen, I know Mikey would love to be in your place right now, and it doesn't matter what we are, or what we can do . . . It's who we are."  
  
"That was so touching, Leo."  
  
Leo sighed. The sarcasm in those words was enough to blow Shredder off a cliff.  
  
Leo tried a different approach. "Hey, well, you gotta live with it now so I suggest you make the most of it. You can't change anything."  
  
Raph said nothing. He hadn't even looked at Leo yet.  
  
Leo sat down next to him. He didn't move. "Well, the way I see it, you have an ability others could only wish for. And there's no use moping about it. Splinter said it wears off." Leo looked up at the dull sky through the grate. " To me, I say we're unique. I don't care what other humans think, being a turtle is much better than being one of them." Leo stood up, ready to leave. He looked at Raph as if waiting for a response.  
  
Raph looked at the floor. "You happy now?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You wanted to talk, now you had me talking. Happy?"  
  
"Not really. But I know how to make us both happy . . ."  
  
Raph looked at his brother. In the shady sewers he could see a very rare mischievous grin on his face. Raph waited, Leo told him.  
  
//  
  
Mikey put down his game boy an hour later. He had finished it long ago and was now board. He grabbed his packet of sweets and chewed a couple thoughtfully. He had heard Leo and Raph come back together, though that was a bit strange seeing Leo bring Raph back. Mikey walked out of his room to where Splinter was still watching the TV. The turtle then walked to find Donnie taping furiously at the keyboard.  
  
"Hey, Don-Don, wanna Bon-Bon, heh?" Mikey offered the packet.  
  
Donnie stopped typing and looked in the bag. "Lemon?"  
  
Mikey nodded and shoved another in his mouth.  
  
"Nah, thanks Mikey. I think I'll grab a coke or something." Donnie got up form the computer and he and Mikey made their way to the kitchen.  
  
Leo and Raph were in there, grinning about something. Mikey and Donnie were about to ask what they were grinning at, but April and Casey walk in.  
  
"Hey, April, Casey," Leo said. "Thought we wouldn't see you so soon."  
  
"Yeah, well, my boss let me off as the Feds are looking into the building and don't want it disturbed." April hung her jacket on the stand.  
  
"Raph, still hanging in there?" Casey pointed his hockey stick and Raph and hung his mask up, taking it from off his head.  
  
"Still standing," Raph said.  
  
April walked p and hugged them all, saying it felt like it was back to normal now.  
  
"Almost," Leo grinned.  
  
"Not quite back to normal . . ." Raph smirked.  
  
April looked at them. "What?" She was about to ask them what they had been doing but Casey interrupted.  
  
"Hey, do we get to hear what happened to Frakly and M'reagro?"  
  
Splinter turned the TV off. "Ah, yes. Of course. Sit down and I will tell you."  
  
Casey pulled April to the couch and Splinter started to tell them the similar story he told the turtles. While he was explaining, the turtles all stood in the kitchen.  
  
"Man, these sweets are making me thirsty," Mikey said. He opened the fridge and took out the last coke can. "Anyone else want a drink? There's bottles?"  
  
Leo and Raph grinned and said no. Donnie also shook his head.  
  
While Mikey was sorting the bottles he had just knocked over, Donnie said, "so, is everything back to normal around here, d'ya think?"  
  
"Almost," Leo grinned. He and Raph moved slightly away from Mikey.  
  
Beside them Mikey shut the fridge and opened the coke - which exploded as soon as he pulled at the lid! The whole can split and Mikey was drenched in coke. He was still froze in the position where he was opening the coke. He had one hand where the lid should have been, and the bottom half of the can was still in his other hand.  
  
Raph and Leo howled with laughter and Splinter, April and Casey looked up at the noise. Casey burst out laughing and April tried hard to keep a straight face.  
  
Mikey unfroze and dropped the half can on the floor. He turned angrily to his three brothers. Donnie had a hand on his mouth, the other holding himself up leaning on the counter; Leo was clutching his stomach and doubled over and Raph was banging his hands on the counter.  
  
"You did this!" Mikey pointed at Leo and Raph. "That was horrible!" Mikey grabbed a towel and wiped his face on it. When he pulled the towel away he had pink smudges over his checks and face. He didn't realise but even Splinter laughed. He angrily pushed Leo out the way and grabbed another drink from the fridge, a bottle. He slammed the fridge and they could see a smile forming on his face. He thought it was funny too, but when he opened the bottle that one exploded too! He was coved in coke, pink dye from the towel and Dandelion and Burdock. He growled humorously and turned to Leo and Raph.  
  
Leo and Raph slapped each other high threes and continued to laugh at Mikey, who just stood there glaring.  
  
Leo hobbled over to Donnie. "Yeah, defiantly back to normal!"  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Man, I never thought this would end! Thank you all who have reviewed and to all who have read it. Some one requested a sequel, but I'm not too sure at the mo . . . I had fun writing the end of this one ( !!!! Thank you!! Maybe now I can get on with my other stories! Don't lose hope, there MAY be a sequel!!!!! * mysterious music *) 


	22. Small Extra

The Thing  
  
  
  
  
  
The night was darker than usual, and thundering louder than it should have. The lighting was bright and quick, but it didn't penetrate all dark shadows. The rain made as much noise as the thunder, as it came pelting down and beat up anything that wasn't protected.  
  
It was only one week after the whole event with Frakly, M'reagro and the turtles, including Splinter, April and Casey. And only the night before, people like the police, were wondering why the Morgue had been broken into and why any one in their right mind would steal a body that was so mutilated it was unrecognisable. They also didn't know if it was related to the break in, about five days ago, at the Scientists Metal Research Laboratory (SMRL), where the scientists there had been building something extraordinary. They had given little detail of their making, but had said that it was something very expensive, robotic like figure strong enough to crush metal, and they had just installed a compartment into the top half of the which could control the whole thing if the right item was added. They would not state what was needed, but something only the size, if not smaller, than a football. There had been reports of black dressed figures, from the surrounding apartments round the Laboratory, seen around the building, but that was all.  
  
Now, though, the lightning wasn't welcome in one part of an old building, where darkness and shadows were valued. But the flash of light hit something in the basement, through the grate. It was big, bigger than a man. And it shone. It was metal. It was property of SMRL.  
  
Next to it was another big thing. Though it was a bit smaller, it was hard to tell what it was. The insides of it could be seen, but they didn't spill. The head looked as though it had been worked on, as there was a hole where the top should have been. Something from inside had been removed. That something was now sitting in a compartment in the metal body.  
  
Staring at the metal body, was a figure. His eyes were on the body, and an unpleasant smile was twitching on his lips. He knew what he was doing. He would bring his Master back, and take revenge out on those freaks. He had even begun to plan out how he would attack them, and who to kill first. He was still steamed about hearing one of the four was brought back to life somehow. He would make sure that green mistake was taken care of first, to make sure it doesn't come back again. Then its brothers would say goodbye and die before him and his Master. They had to die soon, he knew they would. He had stolen the best possible contraption for his Master. It was 99% guaranteed to help kill those freaks. Unfortunately the last 1% would be up to his Master's brain to achieve the goal. But the man, and the rest of his fellow soldiers, was confidant Shredder could beat them . . .  
  
  
  
Okay, I thought I'd add something . . . A sequel is looking brighter, but I really don't know if I should . . . I'm not sure if I was boring you all with the first lot and you was just being humanly kind and reviewing, but I'll try . . . Hehe. 


End file.
